


We're Only Young and Naive, Still

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Love, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Puppy Love, Puppy pile, Romance, Season/Series 02, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Isaac both have something they want to be or change. And Peter only wants to keep a secret. But that is never easy. When your whole life has been a crumbled mess, nothing is easy for you. But you just need someone. Someone you never expect to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Require Certain Skill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone and welcome to my first, real Teen Wolf series. I have been meaning to do this, but my other series have eaten my attention. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and give me some feedback.

There are sides of people you never really see. You may think you know it, but you don't. Their past has eroded their whole being and personality, leaving something hollow and broken inside them. It may seem like every odd was against them, slowly chipping away at their sanity, blocking every true piece to their puzzle. Their edges are rough and uneven. But when you smooth it all out, you get something new, something fresher. But nothing you can handle.

* * *

 

 "Isaac, are you coming? We're going to the movies." Stiles asks, placing his hand on his shoulder. Everyone, except Scott and Peter, were going to see some Indie film that was showing at the theater. Peter was off somewhere, doing something that only a creepy Hale uncle could possibly be doing. Derek agreed, on the condition that Stiles would quit with the _sourwolf._  Erica was the first to see the fight in Isaac. She saw that part of him that was always overshadowed by the pain his father inflicted. In the process, the pack became like family, with Derek and Stiles as the pack parents and the pups as the siblings, with Erica being the big sister and Isaac, her pup of a little brother. Boyd was the oldest.

"No. You guys can go on ahead. I want to catch up on some reading." he answered back, waving a book around entitled _the Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks._ It wasn't really a total lie. He had become really interested in that book a while before he became a wolf. He just never got back to it with the Argents and Matt coming at them with all the wrath and fury on this Earth.

The pack just dismissed it and walked out the front door. Leaving Isaac alone at last. Or so he thought.

"Hey, Isaac. I thought you had gone with the others." Scott said, walking in front of him to nestle into his usual side of the couch. The side that had been claimed by Scott so frequently, it has a butt imprint that could only be attributed to him. Isaac just waved his book into the air before turning his attention back to it, ignoring the light and sound from the TV. It took some practice to control his newly sensitive hearing, but he managed. If only Scott would stop scratching the nape of his neck.

Isaac wasn't going to lie. He may have had a thing for Scott for some time. He did like Stiles previously, but when he noticed that Derek had a hidden love for the human, he backed off immediately. He thought it would be exactly like that, but it really wasn't. He'd just decided not to act on it. It was horrible timing (as usual). Scott had broken up with Allison and the Argents finally got off of their asses. Well, except for Peter's ass. But we're not there yet. Anyway, Isaac would constantly make a low, inaudible whimper every time he saw Scott sad. The only people that really noticed was Stiles, Derek, and Peter, but they didn't want to butt in.

Whenever Isaac was ready, he'd tell Scott how he was feeling. But the question was, when would he tell him?

It took Isaac's nearly failing willpower to not push back into Scott's hand. Everyone knew that Isaac was the really affectionate one of them all, being starved of it so long does that to you. They all even considered him the puppy. But when it was Scott's touch, it was like a romantic spark was set off in him. A spark that couldn't be traced or understood. Almost one of a mate.

"Is this bothering you?" Scott asked, snapping Isaac out of his book and infinite daydream. The other teenager shook his head and just put the book down and standing. Scott's gaze stuck to the TV, not even following Isaac's movement for even a second. The other boy stretched and dismissed himself from the room, doing the world's best fake yawn ever. He was really tired though. Tired of the fact that Scott was so oblivious of what was in front of him. Isaac would bend at his order, but Scott didn't even care about why he would do such a thing. Isaac just left it alone.

"Goodnight, pup." Scott yelled from downstairs. Isaac had literally sped out of that room. He shared a room with Jackson, who was not really as mopey as Scott was when Lydia broke up with him and left for college in Boston. He just saw it coming actually. The pack and werewolf bullshit that was going on was way too much. She needed to leave because she couldn't handle it. Isaac couldn't call her weak, he actually called her smart. Stiles got into so much trouble when he entered the pack, you'd think that Scott was the smart friend. But he's his own man now, making his own decisions.

* * *

 

 "Peter, what are you doing here?" Chris asks, not even turning away from his dishes. His hearing was so remarkable, you'd think he was the werewolf. This is first time he ever ate alone, Allison had left with Lydia. He was strangely okay about it now, but it still felt weird. 

"I could smell it. You're upset, Chris. I don't like it."

"Well, I don't either, but it seems like it's inevitable." Chris hisses, planting his hands firming on the edge of the sink, taking deep, broken breaths. Peter caught a whiff of salt and immediately moving away from his side of the room, violating his _mate's_ space fiercely. Chris just turned around, nuzzle against Peter, gasping and whimpering. Everything had fallen apart since his Gerard was killed. Allison couldn't stand the sight of her father being with anyone besides her mother. She just ran when Lydia gave the invitation. When Peter said he could leave if it meant Chris could have Allison again, Chris basically wrestled Peter into staying that night.

He didn't even sneak out that night.

"I'm here, Chris. Please talk to me." Peter whispered, kissing his mate's hair, pressing him closer than he ever thought possible. He inhaled his scent, tainted with misery that he wished he could dispel of himself. But, sadly, that was not one of the perks of being werewolf. Chris pushed his head from where it was placed into the crook of Peter's neck. He looked into the wolf's eyes, seeing the honest pain in his eyes. One that only his mate could ever feel for him. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, testing the water's like it was the very first time, at 18 years old, in the front seat of Peter's Camaro. The night that Derek had been born.

  _Peter had seen the baby. His eyes, a blue that he knew never really lasted, especially in their family's gene, which was dominated entirely by dark brown or hazel eyes. He slipped away after the nurse shooed them out, saying something about giving the new family a moment. Derek's little face was so innocent and angelic, not even showing a hint of what the future held for his whole family._

_"So, what's the big news?" Chris asked his friend, after Peter had caught up to him at the nearby diner. He was eating chili cheese curly fries (boy wouldn't that be a recurring thing in the Hale family's list of mates. Even if Stiles was Derek's mate. Yet.) Peter smiled and parked on a hill that overlooked Beacon Hills. You could see the many late night fast food joints and dance clubs. Even the one, over-sized dance studio (that would turn into the night the teens used to frequent after they were turned.)_

_"It's a boy. Malia and Todd had a baby boy. His name's Derek. Isn't he perfect?" Peter gasped, pulling out a picture of Derek that he had taken with his camera. It was the old Polaroid that you had to shake to develop. It was in black and white, but Chris could tell that Derek's eyes were remarkable. And that Peter was very proud too be an uncle now._

_"Congrats buddy! I'm so happy for you!" Chris screamed so loud, that even people in Virginia could hear him. He reached over the center console to grab his friend into a bear hug that no other could rival. He just held him there, smelling Peter's cologne, body wash, and that coconut shampoo that Chris secretly was infatuated with. He didn't notice it but Peter was pulling back._

_And then they kissed. It was so tender, so perfect. Chris felt so special, so right and he didn't want it to end. But it had too, because Peter misread his signals._

_"Oh dear, God! I'm sorry, Chris." Peter screeched, looking forward towards the skyline, that could no longer be seen. He was embarrassed beyond belief. He was stuttering and freaking out (kind of like Stiles in present day). He was silenced by Chris kissing him, starting a whole new chapter for them._

 They were kissing more passionately from when they were in the kitchen. They are naked, tangled in sheets, kissing languidly, taking in each other's post coital scents. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Chris nuzzled into Peter's neck, gripping his waist and holding him close. He then moved his head down to his chest, finding his usual spot there.

"Do you want me to stay?" Peter asked, as if he really needed Chris to say it.

"Yes, please. Always stay with me." Chris answered back. Peter kissed his messy hair, and drifted off to sleep, their hands locked tightly together. 


	2. The Mood, it Changes like the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wonders where Peter is and Chris drops a bombshell that could change the pack if they found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no type guys. And I'm sorry for that cheesy pun. Here is the second chapter of this fic. A couple announcements. 
> 
> I joined my school's ACE Team and I will be away from writing and I'm doing a Patriot's Pen for my Civics and Economics class. So, my creative juices might be drained by the end of that. Anywho, my offer from my last story in my Teen Wolf Drabbles series still stands.
> 
> You can get my e-mail from my profile and send me one if you are interested in becoming one of my co-writers on one of my fics. I really need the help.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Derek and Stiles were sitting by the counter the next morning. Stiles was mixing up the ingredients he had cut for the omelet and Derek was making his mother’s famous French toast. The bacon was sizzling on the built-in grill, making the only sound in the kitchen. Last night was pretty fun. _Attack the Block_ was an awesome movie and everyone enjoyed it. It was the first fun night out since the Argents and kanima situation blew over.

“Do you want me to get everyone up? These omelets can go in now,” Stiles asks the Alpha, hopping off of the back counter. Derek just nodded, deep in concentration, trying to perfect his mother’s recipe. Stiles put his hand on the nape of his neck before running upstairs. Derek tried his best not to push back into the touch, controlling his instinct to stop Stiles dead in his tracks, push him up against the wall, and kiss him senseless. He just couldn’t do that.

When he was getting the omelets ready, Stiles came back down the steps with Isaac and Scott in tow. He looked at his Alpha and asked, “Has anyone seen Peter this morning? Or last night, for that matter?” Everyone turned to the pack’s sole human and shrugged. Peter left an hour before the majority of their pack went to see _Attack the Block._ Derek gave a questioning look towards his betas and only received shaking heads. No one knew where his uncle was. Derek made a face at what he could possibly be doing.

“Sourwolf, I know that face. You better not be jumping to conclusions on this one. Peter knows better to not try anything with everything that is going on with the Alpha Pack and other shit. Just chill,” Stiles said, not looking away from the werewolf.

“Easy for you to say, Stilinski. He –“

“I know he was a psychopath that you and Scott burned and he used Lydia as a vessel to come back to the living. I know, I was there for all of it, yah know,” he retorted, getting up from his seat and cupping the nape of Derek’s neck, trying to sooth the growing anger. Derek just let it happen and dropped the subject.

 

 

 

“Good morning.” A voice said from beside Peter said. The former Alpha didn’t even twitch at the words. He was gone from the land of the living. Chris used to joke that Peter could sleep through being burned alive back when they were 20. He stopped that though, when he founded out that Peter had _actually_ been burned by Stiles, Scott, and Derek. He wanted to kill them for that, but that would be breaking Code. And he would think that they had killed Peter again with how he was sleeping.

 _I know how to wake him up,_ Chris thought to himself. He slid under the cover and settled between his lover’s legs. He pushed them apart and took the head into his mouth. He licked at the slit and ran his tongue on the underside of his cock. He hummed and took him in deeper, bobbing his head lightly.

“Mmmhm, Chris, don’t stop.” Peter mumbled after he had awoken from his deep sleep. Chris smirked and bobbed faster, feeling the tell tale signs of Peter’s release. Peter’s thighs started to quiver and then he arched his back, allowing Chris to take him into his throat.

When Peter came, Chris continued to swallow and suck, making sure that his mate was licked clean. Peter smiled down at him when he came down from his high and brought him back up for a kiss. Peter tried to finish off Chris, but the hunter had grabbed his wrist when he pushed his hand down his pants.

“That can wait later. What we need to talk about now is much more important.” Chris told him when he got Peter’s puzzled look. The wolf whimpered and plopped back onto the bed. He held open his arm, silently beckoning Chris to curl up into his side. His mate happily fitted himself to his side and kissed his chest. Chris could feel Peter relax more, tension draining completely from his body. Peter kissed his bed bead and nuzzled him.

"So, what do you want to tell me?” Peter asked. He closed his eyes, but stayed perfectly awake. Sure, he was a little tired and somewhat sated from that quick blowjob but he want to hear what was on the human’s mind. He loved the man and wanted to hear his problems.

“I encountered a member of that Alpha pack.” Okay, that wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Did they touch you?” Peter asked, his natural possessive nature growing at the words. He automatically knew that they would be trouble, but he would be damned if one of them tried to lay a clawed hand on his mate. That wouldn’t end too well on their end.

“No, but we talked.” Chris replied, becoming aware that the former Alpha was becoming possessive really quickly. That always ended with them having rough sex, which Chris wouldn’t deny that he loved. It just that it was too damn early in the morning for that and because he doubted that Peter could get it up again, despite being proven wrong from the many heats of yesteryear.

“Is that supposed to make it any better?” Peter grumbled, nearly failing miserably at not pushing Chris down and fucking him senseless.

“It kind of was. We just said hello and did all that “Welcome to the Neighborhood” shit that you always see on TV. I didn’t want to start anymore conflict than what is going on,” the hunter replied, making lazy circles on Peter’s side.

“We haven’t started fighting yet,” Peter corrects. He wanted to prevent any altercation with that pack, but it was inevitable. They encroached on their territory, and now they need to face the possible consequences for that.

“ _Yet_ being the operative word here, Peter. They are coming after the territory and us. I just don’t want my child in the middle of it.” Chris screeches, shooting up from Peter’s side and sitting up against the headboard.

“What the hell are you talking about, Chris? Allison is in Boston now. She is nowhere near Beacon Hills right now,” Peter quirking his eyebrow sitting up right beside his mate.

“I’m talking about our cub, you idiot!” Chris yelled, sliding further away from the man he loved. He started to sob, gasping and cursing internally at his hormones. They were all out of whack and he was a mess now.

“Our what?” Peter said, dumbfounded and completely shocked. He got closer to his side and pulled him in closer to cuddle him.

“Peter Hale, I’m pregnant with your cub. I found out last night. That’s why I was so upset,” Chris finally confessed burrowing his head into his lover’s shoulder. His tears had stopped but he was still upset. He lied to his mate and told him it was Allison’s fault, when it was her little brother or sister’s. He was going to be a dad, again. But this time he was carrying the baby.

“Why are you crying then?” Peter asked him, kissing that mop head of hair.

“Because you are going to leave me alone as soon as it’s born. You are going to leave and never come back because you’d never want me when the baby comes.”

“Chris, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. Why did you that I waited so long for you?” Peter answered back, referring to the fact that he refused to mate as he got older. He felt that he shouldn’t try to give his heart to someone that it wasn’t meant for. He couldn’t bear hurting Chris like that, because he knew Chris still loved him more that words could say. He could just tell.

“Really? You waited your whole life for me?” Chris asked again.

“Yes, I waited that long because I couldn’t bear leaving you. I love you, Chris.” That was all Peter got before Chris was in his lap and kissing him passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know that I'm obsessed with Mpreg. At least it's not Daddy Kink *awkward crickets*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter!


	3. Hard to Control When it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison voices her problems, Jackson tells Danny his secret, and someone is plotting against the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Finally! I've kind of been neglecting my other series and I feel bad for those who read it and are waiting for me to update! I still need co-writers on those.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Allison, do you have the answer to #20?” Lydia asks her best friend during study hall. They were Boston University, across the country from Beacon Hills. It was far away from the werewolf and hunter drama that had become their life months before they left. They needed to escape it and it was all too much for them. They're lives were a little more simple now.

Allison wasn’t paying attention to her best friend because she was busy looking outside the window that their table was situated next to.

“Allison Argent, are you listening to me?” Lydia hissed impatiently, snapping her fingers beside the brunette’s face. She jumped and stared at her friend, who had her arms crossed over her chest. The index finger on her right hand was tapping on her left bicep impatiently. Allison fixed her demeanor and cleared her throat.

“Did you say something?” she asked, eyes showing her depressed state.

“Well, yes. I _was_ asking you for an answer to our Social Science homework, but it seems that my gal pal is a little distracted. What’s eating yah, pumpkin?” Lydia asks, putting her pencil down and giving her full attention to the hunter. Allison lets out a deep breath and sits back into her chair with a groan. She ran her fingers through her long locks and started tapping her foot.

“It’s Scott-“

“As usual.” Lydia interrupts, immediately shutting up when she noticed how insensitive her comment was.

“As I was going to say, it was about Scott and my dad. I’m not over Scott and I just had to leave. Plus my dad is sleeping with Peter - ,” Allison gets out before she is interrupted again by the girl in front of her.

“Your dad is banging Derek’s uncle! That bastard used me to come back to the living!” Lydia yells, shooting up from her seat and huffing out her distaste with the new news. Thank goodness that everyone else decided to leave early to help out with some party at one of the fraternities that was taking place. “Besides, I thought I had a chance.”

“No offence, but I’d rather shoot myself in the face with an arrow than have you be my new mommy.”

“None taken. So, what about Scott?” Lydia said, changing the subject quickly to avoid any other unpleasant news.

“I’d rather tell you tonight than right now. We really need to get our homework done.” Allison dismisses before turning back to her paper, which was mostly empty. Not even a tick mark was on that sheet of paper.

“Oh, tonight? Not a good time for me. I’m going to that frat party!” Lydia giggled, getting back to work.

 “Wait, I thought freshmen weren’t allowed by the frat brothers.”

“Yeah, freshmen that aren’t as pretty and soft as we are.” The genius friend shoots back, getting her stuff together for her next class.

“Gotcha,” Allison says, before her eyes go wide and she starts to giggle. “Did we just have that lesbian moment all girlfriends have?” she questions, sounding ridiculously amused.

“Maybe.” That was the only answer that she got before she was the only person left in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

“What movie do you want to watch tonight, Jacks?” Danny asks, taking his usual spot next to his boyfriend and best friend. The co-captain of the lacrosse team snuggles closer to him and mumbles back his answer.

“Warrior. And you dare give me that look!” he screeches playfully. He looks up at his boyfriend’s face to see a smirk on his lips. He just leans in and attempts to kiss it off.

“What look?” Danny asks, faking innocence before chuckling at Jackson’s annoyed look. It turned into a full on laughing fit when he got punched playfully in the rib.

“The look that says _You have a weird fetish for Tom Hardy being shirtless._ And it’s not a fetish; it’s a lifestyle that I chose to accept!” Jackson jokes, getting a squeeze from Danny. “The guy is ridiculously good looking.”

“I’ve noticed that. I also noticed that _Zoolander_ references,” The dark haired boy chuckles putting in the movie and pressing play. The movie was then paused. With a questioning look, Danny sat Jackson up.

“I need to tell you something babe,” Jackson announces, nervousness eating away at him. Danny lowered his eyebrow and leaned closer to listen. Jackson takes a deep breath and devours his lips. The kiss was feverish and passionate, full of love. “I’m a werewolf.” He finally says after pulling away.

“I know.” Danny reassures before trying to dive in for another kiss. Jackson’s eyes grow wide and he jumps back. He smacks Danny on the back of the head. He’s standing above the jock before actually saying a word.

“Oh, hell no. Don’t think that you are going to shove your tongue down my throat again after you dropping a bomb like that on me. You know how long I’ve been going crazy not telling you about all the shit that has been going on after Derek gave me the bite! How do you even know?”He finishes his rant by finally asking the million dollar question, pacing the floor in front of the TV.

“Stiles told me.”

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!”

“You do that and Derek will have your larynx between his teeth. He’s threatened some of the other pack members with same treatment.

“I know. That dude pines after Stiles like a fucking forest!”

“Exactly. So why tell me now?” Danny asks him.

“Because,” Jackson starts, “if I had told you before, you would want to know more. And I didn’t really understand what was going on myself. Once you’re in, it’s hard to get out.” He finally finishes.

Danny just nodded and pressed play.

 

 

 

 

 

“What is our first action, Alpha?” a man asks from a dark shadow. The room was dank and dim, smelling of wet dog. It was nearly midnight and something was off in the air. A feeling of dread spreading permeating in the atmosphere, making their inner wolves howl. There were men of the pack, all lined up in a perfect line. Their demeanors were to be feared and they were ruthless. No one was safe when the pack laid their eyes on you.

“We hit them where it hurts.  Make them weak and then tear them apart," the Alpha picked up and branch and snapped it in half. "Limb for limb."

“And where is that? We have no record of who they really are.”

“Don’t question me, you fool! We take the people they care about most. But it won’t be easy though.” The Alpha bellows. "But nothing fun is really all that easy, is it?" His shoulders are wide and buff, making his presence known where ever he went. He was force to reckoned with. A force Derek’s pack might not be ready for.

“I say we infiltrate, worm our way into the pack. We could get a spy that they'd never suspect.”

“Indeed. I want you to go after their mates at all costs. I want no stone unturned. I want you to find out what they're made of, even if it gets you killed. And if anyone gets in your way, well, I’m really sad to see them leave this Earth.” He snarled, smirking devilishly and licking at his fangs.

“Yes, Alpha.” Every man said in the dark room, before dispersing. All hell would break loose soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, peoples. I had one person that was considering writing with me.
> 
> For that person, since you aren't a member of a03, your e-mail is not on the comment. You can e-mail me (my e-mail is on my profile if you need it)
> 
> Thanks guys and I'll see you next chapter!


	4. The Bittersweet Between My Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells his father the truth, Derek and Stiles goes looking for Peter, and Scott and Isaac have a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, citizens of the AO3 world. I have an update for you! It's longer now that I have a collaborator on this. The lovely woman I call Betsie (Shinigami in the comments) has been writing this with me for two straight days. The creative juices got flowing and it hasn't stopped yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles looked up from his computer when the door opened. Revealing his father, dressed in his Sheriff uniform, he cleared his throat and spoke. “Your classmates, Erica Reyes and Vernon Milton Boyd IV, are missing. Where do I find Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey? I need to ask them questions.”

Stiles’ heart stops for a second. He was still hiding the fact that the werewolves existed. He hated lying to his father, but it was for his own good. Or at least that’s what Stiles used to believe.

Stiles sighed and pulled at his hair a little. Perhaps keeping the werewolves a secret wasn’t a good idea. Between their now strained relationship and the Alpha Pack being a major threat, his dad really needs to know that he may be in danger.

Derek will understand, and if he doesn’t, he can point him in Scott’s direction. Scott owes him a solid.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at his dad. Stiles spoke, “Take a seat, dad. There’s something I need to tell you."

John sat on Stiles' bed and listened with full attention. "I was trying to protect you But now we’re in over our heads. So it’s pointless to keep the whole thing from you,” Stiles continued, moving around in his chair because he was physically uncomfortable disclosing all this information.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed lightly while his heart skipped a couple beats. He was worried that Stiles had gotten himself into something, but he had pushed it aside. Now it could be serious.

“What is it, son?”

Stiles started to speak. “Remember when you found Laura Hale’s body in the woods? And then you found me in the woods? Well, Scott was with me that night, only he wasn’t as lucky."

He started to retell all the events that led up to this moment. He omitted a few certain details, such as his growing love for Derek among other things. That was another battle that he would fight another time.

“…that’s pretty much it. Only now we have to deal with the Alpha pack. They haven’t tried anything yet, as far as we know, but it’s a matter of time. Peter has been going off a lot lately, but I doubt he is working with the Alpha Pack,” his voice trailed off.

The sheriff stared blankly at his only child. He was still absorbing the first couple pieces of information. His brain was hurting and his nerves were frayed and he didn’t know why Stiles was telling him all this now.

“Okay. I just wanted to know about your friends, not all that. But it’s really good to know though. Anything else you want to throw out there while the tone is right?” Sheriff Stilinski joked. He was surprisingly okay because his was son was now opening up, but this also meant that he had something else to worry about.

“Well, no, that’s it. Unless you count Boyd and Erica being possibly held prisoner by the Alphas. Derek and Isaac have been looking for them, but we haven’t been able to catch a break. The last time I saw them, they were in the Argent’s basement," Stiles recollected.

"Chris Argent said he let them go. He’s been surprisingly decent. Unlike certain members I won’t name. Allison never apologized for the stunts she pulled when she was out for Derek’s blood. Oh, Scott’s a major idiot! I really wanted an apology from his ex." The Sheriff gave his son a weary look. This was escalating into another conversation. A conversation he wasn't sure that he was ready for.

"Her actions were way too similar to that psychopath Kate! That bitch Kate was really creepy. She started the whole mess,” Stiles says. He still had a little resentment towards Allison and Scott. They not only nearly killed the whole pack, but caught Stiles in the crossfire.

“I questioned one of your teachers about Kate Argent. I know that she burned the Hale house,” Sheriff Stilinski told the teenager. “Stiles, besides the Alpha Pack, what else is going on? Is it that serious to the point you have to tell me, out of nowhere?” The Sheriff sat down on the bed and waited for his son’s answer. All of this came so fast; he needed to be sure that he could help.

“You can tell me if you you’re in danger, you know that right?”

“I know I can tell you anything, dad. I just didn't know when the time was right. I'm telling you now because I’m tired of having to lie to you. I thought I could protect you by keeping you clear of all of this. But that failed when there was the massacre at the police station,” Stiles gestured with his hands.  

“I don’t know if there are any other dangers. All I really know is that there are still some hunters around. For now though, Derek and Isaac are trying to find Boyd and Erica, but they are having no luck. If you have any questions, you can talk with Dr. Deaton at the vet office. He also knows about everything. Dr. Deaton has helped us before," Stiles caught his breath and vented out his other frustration.

"Scott’s betrayal made things even worse. Ireally want to strangle him sometimes.” Stiles topped it all off with that offhand comment.

“First of all, don’t strangle Scott. Either I would have to arrest you or Melissa will murder. Second, how close are you to Derek Hale? I know that he wasn’t the murderer but still. The guy hangs out with teenagers that he turned into werewolves. Does he really have all your loyalty?” Sheriff Stilinski asks, standing up from his seat. He had his answer but he still wanted to hear it. Instead, he just decided not to press the matter further.

“I need to sleep all this off. Just to give myself time to think. We can have this conversation later,” he said before stepping outside Stiles’ room.

Stiles closed the door behind his dad and sighed before he sat back down at his computer.

* * *

 

Stiles had just gone back to his computer, when, all of a sudden, he saw Derek. He jumped and nearly shrieked.

“Quit being a Creeper Wolf! Unless you actually want me to get bells for you and the other wolves, I suggest you all stop!” He screeched harshly, flailing his arms.

The Alpha rolled his eyes. Derek didn’t even give the comment the time of day. He was used to the nickname and the constant threat of a collar. He just went to the bed and sat down on it. After a couple seconds, he stopped brooding (and yearning) and spoke.

“I heard everything you know,” he grunted.

“Since you heard everything, then you know why I did it,” Stiles finally managed to squeak out. “Blame Scott, if you wish. I lied to my dad for him. And how does he repay us for helping him? He went and made deals with Gerard Argent! A plan that he NEVER told me about! Grandpa Creepy had me kidnapped and beaten to a pulp and he wanted to use me to send the pack a message. Unlike you wolves, I’m human. So I don’t have super-healing abilities. I had to lie to my dad, so he wouldn’t worry,” Stiles broke off for air.

There was the threat of tears again. He felt hopeless and he wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep his life away.

“And Allison was on her vengeance kick. So I always wonder if she knew about Gerard having me kidnapped.  For a while there, she was all the end, _justify the means_. I saw the arrow holes she left on Boyd’s clothes. Despite what Scott thinks, the pack and my dad got hurt because of his plan!” he shouted some more, obviously not caring that his father is down the hall.

“I know. He nearly got us all killed with his “bright” idea. That’s why I nearly stopped recruiting him, chasing after him for the pack. But I kept doing it for Isaac,” Derek responded, stopping to take a breath. “Isaac is like a little brother. Hell, maybe even

a son. He loves Scott, but I don’t want to be nosy about it, and I sure as hell don’t think that Allison was going to apologize. She jumped ship and ran to Boston with that Lydia girl!” Derek finally said, finishing his rant. “Now, is there anything else you want to tell me? Like where Peter had gone again. He isn’t home.”

“I don't know anything about Peter,” the teenager begins. “I think he probably has a lover that he isn’t telling anyone about. Was he married or in a serious relationship before the fire? Maybe he decided to pick up where he left off?”

Derek answers, “Peter was completely single before the fire. He turned down anyone my dad tried to set him up. He wanted to hang out with Chris Argent, when they were friends, instead of being mated with anyone.”

Stiles paused and looked thoughtfully, “Chris Argent, huh? Maybe you should check the Argents. I think you’ll find Peter there. Unless you want me to go there instead?" He stopped talking and looked around in his mind for a perfect follow-up question.

"If they are such good friends, then why did Chris try to kill you during the Alpha situation?He went along with Gerard when he declared war on ALL werewolves, despite the fact that they aren't all bad. He only recently decided to leave the pack alone."

Stiles stopped to take a breath "Did I ever tell you that Peter offered me the bite? I didn’t mention it to my dad, because I don’t want him to shoot Peter-”

“He did what?!” Derek growled, loud enough to get the message across, but not to alert Sheriff Stilinski. He grabbed Stiles’ arm and looked him in the eye. “No one touches you, you hear me?” He growled, letting go of Stiles after he realized that he got real possessive.

“Um, I think we should go together. He may have tried to kill me since I was after Peter. You don’t think that something could be going on between them, right?” Derek asks Stiles.

Stiles paused to look at Derek. “Peter and Chris? Who knows, really? It’s a definite possibility. It would explain a lot. He was really angry when he found out about Kate setting the fire. He’s at least sane unlike most of his family.  We can go together to find out, if you want?”

Derek composed himself and nodded. “Okay, but if we’re going, we have to try and keep a low profile. I don’t want to walk in on anything,” he says, cringing internally at the thought of walking in on his uncle and the hunter that once tried to kill him once. “I have to give the guy credit. He still maintains his sanity after being exposed to all _that,_ ” Derek added, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hand.

“Lock the door, just in case your father comes upstairs. We’re taking the window,” he says before he lets the human crawl on his back and jumps out the window.

* * *

 

Isaac was curled up in his usual spot, reading his book. Derek had noticed Peter’s vanishing act, and after telling Isaac to stay at home, the annoyed Alpha wolf left to search for the wayward beta. Just then Scott showed up in the living room.

“What’s up, Pup?” Scott asks, ruffling the other wolf’s hair. He sat in his usual spot and reached for the remote, but stopped when he sensed that Isaac didn’t react to his touch like he usually did. His body didn’t tense and he was still absorbed in his book. That made Scott’s eyebrow arch.

Isaac looked up from his reading, when he felt Scott’s eyes on him. He blinked his eyes into confusion. “What’s wrong?” Scott turned his head away quickly to turn on the TV. He just let out a held breath and answered Isaac.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he lied. A blush formed on his cheeks and he gave his friend a forced smile. Isaac’s face fell. Not again.

“If you miss Allison so much, go and call her.  But you better not let Derek know that you are still pining over her. But right now, he’s busy looking for Peter,” Isaac informed him. Scott saw Isaac’s face and got closer to him.

“It’s not Allison. Not anymore at least,” Scott told him. “I don’t want Derek to know who I’m pining after,” Isaac stared at Scott, confused then in horror.

“Why don’t you want Derek to know? Unless it’s Stiles. He isn’t happy with you right now. He has been ever since the final fight with Gerard," the other wolf stated. "Stiles and Derek are close now. So, if you try anything with Stiles, Derek will rip your throat out.”

“I figured that much. He has every right to be angry with me,” Scott says. “Plus, Derek pines around Stiles. But it’s not him I want,” Scott said, stopping when nerves got the better of him. He just went for it. He pushed forward and pressed his lips to Isaac’s in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and whispered,

“I want you.”

Isaac stared at Scott with shock. 

“I want you too.” Then he climbed on Scott’s lap to return to the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. We worked together and it's a beautiful collaboration we got going on over here. I still need help on my other fics, however. Just e-mail me and we can talk about it.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	5. Trying to Find the Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are the worst spies ever and Stiles needs to finish his conversation with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie and I are on a roll! I'm pretty sure we can start chapter 6 today even! Thanks for the kudos and support from everyone! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Tori

Peter was with Chris in the living room, cuddling. Peter was the one to start the conversation. “Have you been to a doctor yet? Are planning on telling Allison about the cub? It _will_ be her younger brother or sister.”

“Not yet. I don’t know any doctor that can deal with male pregnancy. I’m not really sure if I want to tell Allison anything. Not yet, at least. Do you know anyone that can help with this?” Chris asks, fiddling with his thumbs. This whole thing was still weird, even if his lover was a werewolf. _  
_

“What about Dr. Deaton? He helped the pack in the past before. He can be trusted with matters such as this, and it may be a good idea to keep this a secret from Allison for now. We don’t know how she would react to this, since she’s not happy about us being together. If she found out and tried something in her anger, it could end badly,” Peter informed his mate. Chris tensed and looked up at his lover. Peter couldn't help but being upset at the look in Chris' eye. It hurt to see him blaming himself.

“I tried my best to keep her away from this life, but then Kate, my wife, and Gerard got to her and look what the product is? She left and hates us all.” Chris teared up and shuddered at the thoughts.

“Everything just hurts. It hurts so much!” he cried, shaking in Peter’s arms. His body was trembling violently with his sobs. He curled up into the wolf’s side and continued to weep. Peter winced as he took Chris into his arms to comfort his crying mate.

“Stiles is extremely protective of the pack, especially Isaac and Derek. Stiles is my nephew’s mate. Derek just refuses to admit it. Despite the fact he hovers over his mate and yearns for him, the pack has noticed."

“I’ve noticed it. I think he makes the perfect Alpha’s mate. He’s strong and caring. Plus, he puts others first,” Chris responded, wiping away his tears. “I hope they aren’t like us when we were teenagers. We ran around each other until you kissed me the night Derek was born,” he chuckled at the fond memory. Peter winced as he replied.

“I hope not. The way Stiles acts, I really regret picking the wrong boy to turn into a werewolf. But now, if I went near Stiles, Derek would kill me.  He is extremely possessive and protective of him,” Peter tells Chris, not even exaggerating.

“They are close now due to spending so much time together these days. Stiles refuses to go near Scott now, so that kind of helps the feelings,” Peter huffed, hating that he had say her name in front of Chris. “I’m not sure what his plan entailed, but Derek almost gave up on trying to get Scott to be in the pack. So, it must have been foolish,” Peter added.

“I know what you’re talking about. My dad was so interested in Scott and I knew that something was up. If I was suspicious of the kid, then my father would be ready to blow his brains out. The fact that he had him right where he wanted him and not doing anything about it was unsettling,” Chris commented. “The Sheriff is Stiles’ dad, you know? When Scott tried something, I knew Stiles would catch a case and give Scott hell. Has he done anything to him?” Chris asks, playing with Peter’s hair. Peter spoke again.

“Not yet, but Stiles was mentioning wanting to mutilate Scott and give him a piece of his mind. He confides in Derek and Isaac, and I have heard them talking." Chris accepted his answer and leaned back into his lover's embrace. He then immediately tensed when Peter sat up abruptly and looked at him.

“The Sheriff is his father!? That explains so much! I heard about a situation at the police station. Many deputies were killed that night, and the deaths were blamed on that boy, Matt, the same one I saw Gerard drown to become the Kanima’s new master. Stiles ranted that his dad wasn’t supposed to get hurt. He also mentioned that Melissa McCall knows about Scott being a werewolf. She found out that night too. He’s considering telling Melissa everything Scott did.”

“Matt? That was the kid that stalked Allison! I heard what happened at the station but I didn’t know what had happened to him. I was about to file a restraining order against him!” Chris screeched.

“Really? That kid really stalked your daughter?  How did he manage to get away, unnoticed, for so long? And yeah, I actually think Stiles will go through with it. He's almost unsettlingly close to killing the kid. The reason he hasn’t tried is mainly because of Isaac. He has quite the crush on Scott,” Peter mused, and then he added. Chris settled down and raised his hand to his stomach to rub his belly unconsciously.

“We could do that, but I think we will have to tell my nephew about the cub sometime. I’m not sure how much longer I have before Derek confronts me about why I’m sneaking off all the time,” Peter finished.

“Isn’t Isaac kind of like the puppy of the pack? I can see why Stiles would spare Scott for him," Chris says, sitting up so he can stand.

“I’ll be right back. I got to piss like no tomorrow!” Peter sat up as Chris left the room. A few minutes later, he heard something rustling. He stood up and opened the window, only to freeze upon Derek and Stiles in the nearest tree. Stiles was holding Derek’s shirt in a death-grip.

* * *

 

“Stiles, you can let go!” Derek hisses, breaking the boy's grasp. He didn’t notice that his uncle was staring dead at him. Stiles gulped as he noticed Peter staring at them both.

“Too late. Your uncle saw us,” he said, pointing at Peter. Meanwhile, Peter narrowed his eyes at the duo.

“Why are you here? Mind explaining, nephew?”

“I wanted to know why you were leaving so much. Why are you at the Argent’s house?“ Derek bellowed, jumping down from the tree and getting closer. Stiles climbed off the Derek’s back, but he held on to the fuming wolf before he could attack Peter.

“Calm down, Sourwolf. We discussed this. We're curious about your friendship with Chris Argent, considering his family has tried to kill us before. Mind answering our questions? Unless, you have something to hide,” Stiles arched his eyebrow. Peter groaned. His nephew’s mate was too perceptive. He had no choice but to come clean, or he would be facing the music in a harsher light.

“Fine, but I don’t want to have this conversation where anyone can hear us. So, let’s finish this talk inside,” he said, opening the door for Stiles and Derek. The pair walked inside, just as Chris returned from the bathroom.

“Um, Peter? What’s Stiles and Derek doing here?” he immediately asks. He had a blank expression, but under that, his stomach was churning with fear. Or peanut butter pickles. Either one works here.

“My uncle was starting to explain to me why he’s been sneaking away. And why he’s here?” Derek sums up. He would have smirked at the way Chris squirmed under his stare. It just wasn't the right time to mess with him. He looked genuinely uncomfortable.

“Now, go ahead dear uncle. Please explain to your dear nephew why you’re chilling with a hunter,” he finishes

Stiles jumps in replying. “While Peter is answering Derek’s questions, I have some questions of my own for you. Are you up to answering them?” Peter jumps in to retort.

“Well, Chris and I were catching up. I lost 6 years of my life, remember? And yes, I am aware that he’s a hunter,” he concludes.

“Peter, we can catch up later. Go ahead, Stiles, shoot. But not literally,” Chris says.

“Well, that leaves me and you, Uncle Peter. We should talk somewhere else. Shall we?” Derek said, grabbing Peter by his elbow and dragging him into the kitchen. Stiles spoke as soon as they left.

* * *

 

“Can I sit down? This will take a while. You should sit down as well.”

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Peter managed to escape from Derek’s grip and was now flexing his elbow. He looked at the glowering Derek and sighed. There was no escaping his nephew’s question. Not when he was that determined. Peter saw his brother in Derek’s brother sometimes.

“Sure. Get comfortable,” Chris told the teenager back in the living room, pointing to the couch and walking to it himself. He was praying to any person that would hear them that Peter would hurry up without bloodshed being involved.

Stiles took a seat on a nearby armchair and replied.

“For starters, according to Derek, you and Peter are old friends. If this is true, why did you try and kill Derek during the Alpha fiasco? Much less go along with Gerard’s orders to kill ALL werewolves, even though not all werewolves are evil?”

Chris shifted and lied down on the couch. “Peter had just come out of a long coma and then Derek tries to kill him. He was my best friend, what did you expect?” Chris answers. “Besides, I had no other wolf to live for. Your friend and his damn Alpha took him away from me. I didn’t care anymore,” he finished.

“Touché. Scott wanted the cure. He really hated being a werewolf. He got even worse when he fell for Allison. He was really pissed when Derek killed Peter. Anyway, how did you and the others find us at the rave? I sure as hell never mentioned the plan that the pack came up with to anyone. I now Derek didn’t either and Dr. Deaton knew, but I doubt that he would mention it to anyone not pack. I know that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd wouldn’t mention it to anyone that’s not pack,” Stiles rambles on, “So, that leaves Allison or Scott. So, who told you?” he asks.

“And do you know why Scott changed his mind about saving Jackson? In the beginning, he wanted to save him, despite the restraining order. Then, all of a sudden, he changed his mind and decided to kill Jackson.” Stiles finished.

“It was Allison.  According to the events as of late, Scott had no involvement then. And it wasn’t too hard to find the pack. Peter always told me that they never paid attention to their surroundings. And I guess Scott noticed that Jackson was somewhat pack. He saves him, Scoot becomes pack. And as I recall, Scott didn’t want anything to do with Derek’s pack.  Scott wanted to keep everything as normal as possible and he’s necessarily Peter’s beta. But then Peter was killed. And here we are,” Chris answers calmly.

 

 

 

“Thanks for the answer. I admit to wondering. You do know the plan that Scott came up with, right? That stunt put everyone’s life at risk. Whose idea was it to open fire on the police station, anyway?  Too many people were killed, a majority human.  Derek told me that he heard Gerard and Scott talking that night. And did you know about Gerard’s plan to kidnap me? How did the old bastard even come up with that plan? Did Allison know what he planned to do?” Stiles kept asking.

“I found out before Allison ditched town. It was my father’s. He refused to stop at anything until he had Derek’s head. I had no idea that he kidnapped you. And I think Allison would have known. She was just as hell bent as he was.” Chris finished his answer with a sigh.

“Okay, thank you for the answers. I need hard facts in case Scott tries to deny everything to his mom. Two questions left for me to ask though. First, is being an Omega wolf really dangerous? Secondly, is there an actual cure for a werewolf? For example, if you kill the Alpha that turns you, you’ll be cured. Is that true? Scott believed it. I didn’t though, mainly because I didn’t find such info in my research. Stiles stood up from his seat and turn to Chris before he continued speaking.

“One last thing. Derek and I overheard your conversation. We know about you being mates and that Derek is getting a new cousin. Have you told Allison?”

Chris sighed, scrubbing his down his face and rubbing his temple. “I’m not going to tell her. She did too much. She tried to kill the pack, the very pack that the love of my life is a part of. She could bring harm upon her sibling. I’m not gambling with my child life.”

“And yes, being an omega can be dangerous. Biologically speaking, though. Omegas feel the need to protect and defend, when their really supposed to be cherished and respected. They help hold the stability of the pack. They are also most fertile. Other Alphas, besides Derek, are attracted to that. So, I suggest you keep Scott away from that Alpha pack. And there is no cure. You’re stuck that way forever when you’re bitten,” Chris punctuates his words with a deep force of tone. He was deadly serious. Omegas could get in trouble.

Stiles turned pale at Chris’ bombshell.

“Crap, now I really want to talk to Mrs. McCall, pronto! Does Dr. Deaton know about the dangers of being an Omega wolf? Could you back me up if Mrs. McCall wants to confirm this? Because Derek and I have been trying to get Scott back into the pack, but Scott is refusing to cooperate, much less submit. It’s one of the reasons I’m bringing in reinforcements. Would you mind telling this to Scott if Dr. Deaton doesn’t know? And thanks for confirming my suspicions about there being no cure.” Stiles then switches topics.

“Good, I was afraid I’d have to kill Allison if she tried anything with the new cub. Unlike Scott, I am not blind, nor have I forgotten that Kate started this whole mess. I doubt Derek would be able to handle losing anymore family or pack members,” Stiles took a deep breath and continued speaking shakily.

“Peter was right when he said that I disliked Allison. Well, dislike is a little too mild right now. I hold both her and Scott responsible for my dad getting hurt at the police station that night. Ever since my mom died, he’s the only parent I had left. And I prefer it if he’d stick around many more years. While I understand the pain of losing my mom, if I did what Allison had done, my dad would have either arrested me or grounded me for life. Plus my mom would have found a way to come back as a ghost and haunt and tell me off…..” Just then Derek returned to the living room with Peter in tow.

“I’ll answer your other questions later, Stiles, but I’m really tired. I should go to bed. Night guys,” Chris said before kissing Peter on the cheek and hustling up the stairs to _their_ bedroom.

* * *

 

In the other room, it was starting a little better. Derek hadn’t ripped Peter’s arm out of its socket. He also managed not to beat him with the newspaper that he kept in his inner jacket pocket (something he picked up from Stiles to help control the pups.)

“Let’s start with the fact that you’ve been missing a long time. You keep disappearing from the house so much, that your scent is impossible to trace outside of your room. Why have you been sneaking away? And to here, of all places?” Derek asks, starting the conversation.

Peter groaned as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. “Well, as you know, I was in a coma for 6 years and dead for a few weeks. So, there was a lot of catching up to do. And why I’m sneaking away? Simple. Chris is a hunter, and we don’t want the Alpha pack to know about our meetings. Plus, Allison found out and she was not happy, so she left.”

 

“You’re lying, Peter. And this isn’t just a hunch. I know because I heard. While Stiles and I were sitting in that tree, I was listening to your conversation. And in my opinion, you spewed so much fluff, that I think I have diabetes,” Derek growls from across the table.

Peter froze in horror. Finally, he spoke in a strained voice.

“You know?” he croaked before glaring at Derek. “You want to talk about diabetes? What about you and Stiles, eh? You basically drool over him!  Even the other pack members have noticed!” Peter yelled.

“I, nor Stiles, have anything to do with this! He’s human and I refuse to do anything about it, because he can get hurt! You should have seen him after Gerard caught up to him! You knocked up a fucking hunter! If that Alpha pack finds out, it’s our asses! You should have come clean when you could! Now we’re in deep shit! “Derek growls, base amplified in his voice. He didn’t care that the humans in the next room could hear them. He was mowing down Peter’s growing bullshit!

“That’s why I’m keeping it secret. Chris doesn’t want anyone finding out that he’s my mate. Allison found out that we’re together and she was furious. So, she ran when Lydia made her that offer. And we just found out that Chris was pregnant. So, no one else knows. And if you heard everything, you know that we’re going to tell Dr. Deaton.  He can be trusted and he’s helped the pack in the past,” Peter informed him.

“Okay, I’ll hide it from the others. For the whole pack’s safety. But if there is a problem or you encounter any members of the Alpha pack, you call me first. That is my cousin in Chris’ stomach and I’m not taking any chances. I’m not gambling with an unborn life here.” Derek growls, before he stood up from the table.

“Of course I will call you, if anything happens. I’m not taking risks with my mate’s and my cub’s safety. They are my foremost priority,” Peter spoke indignantly. Derek nodded and was walking away before he turned around and looked back at Peter.

“And you’re right. I love Stiles. I just can’t do what you did and tell him. That’s way too much danger,” Derek says before he goes back into the living room.

“Night, Chris,” Derek yelled from down the steps. He was now more protective of the hunter now that he was pack. His unborn cousin was nestled in his stomach and he was in love with his uncle. He was now family. He was now under the protection of the Alpha. “Stiles and I should get going. We’ll see you guys later. Take care now,” Derek says before rushing out the front door. Stiles just waved to Peter and walked away.

After Derek dropped Stiles off at home and left, Stiles crashed on the bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, after he’d took a shower and got dressed, he went down to make breakfast. The Sheriff came downstairs and sat down as Stiles served breakfast.

“Any plans today or can we finish that talk from last night?” Stiles asks, sitting down in his usual spot at the table.

“I rather finish last night’s conversation. But be quick about it, though. I have work in an hour,” John Stilinski says, before he tries to steal another piece of bacon. Stiles had a careful eye on the plate, though. He retracted his hand from the plate and put down the newspaper he was holding to start eating. “You start first,” he says around a bite of eggs.

“Sure. I also have people to talk to after we’re done. And things to do, too. For starters, I’ve decided on a better punishment for Scott. I’ll just tell his mom everything and let her deal with him. Derek did give me permission to tell him off. I strongly doubt that Scott told her all the details, of everything that has happened since Peter gave him the bite, up to Gerard’s downfall. I really want to know if she knows that Scott made a deal with Gerard Argent. All of this for some plan, a plan he never told _me_ about. That’s why I’m so mad. He nearly got you killed. You’re the only parent I have left since,” Stiles cuts himself off to breath, “since mom died.”

“Stiles, I love your mother and I miss her. But she’s not really gone. You’re basically like her, looking over my shoulder to see if I’m eating something horrible for my health. And from what you’ve been telling me, I know that you’re the pack mom. Am I wrong?” John says, continuing on another topic. “Anyway, can you please tell me what your relationship with Derek Hale is? And when do I get to meet his uncle?”

“Well, yes, I am the pack mom. But right now the pack is scattered. So, I’m trying to unite them, because the entire pack has to be together to stand a chance against the Alpha Pack. I even have a plan to get Scott to be in the pack. But I will need his mom’s help, because he wants to be a lone wolf. Chris said that Omegas are in danger around the clock. It was something about male wolves being able to get pregnant. The Alphas would want Scott if they knew that he can have a child,” Stiles said before switching topics. “And, yes, my loyalty is to Derek. He shares a place with you at the top of the list of people I consider important.”

“Okay, but that’s not what I meant by your relationship with Derek. You’re the pack mom and he’s the Alpha, correct?  So, does that make you, I don’t know, kind of like mates?” John said, getting his stuff ready for work. He checked to see if the safety on his gun was on and if he had everything on his uniform. He’d been meaning to ask Stiles that since he told him that Scott was a werewolf.

“Well, if we’re mates, then Derek won’t tell me. Especially not with the Alpha pack out there. Plus Kate Argent messed him up bad, so he’s not good at expressing emotion. He has trust issues. I’m basically the only person he trusts. And if you want, I can arrange for you to meet Peter. Derek will definitely want to help search for Boyd and Erica. Would you mind meeting with him to talk about that?” Stiles replied, standing up to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Sure. I know that they are family too, Stiles. And if you need my help as much as you say you do, then I’ll lend a hand. I just need to talk to Peter and then I’ll gather up anyone that’s willing at the station. Would that be a problem?” the Sheriff asks, grabbing his keys from the table by the door.

“Yes, we’ll definitely need all the allies we can gather. As for the deputies, that shouldn’t be a problem. I just need to convince Derek. Oh, is Mrs. McCall going to be home today? I really need to talk to her,” Stiles replied.

“She should be. She’s not working the night shift this week. You should call her first though. And I’m going to be late if I don’t get out of here!” John bellowed, giving Stiles a quick hug and goodbye before the door shuts behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! So many to go! Subscribe and check back for more!
> 
> And we will see you next chapter!


	6. Fall Back in Love Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson admits more things and Melissa McCall may need some gin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's us again! Two chapters in two days? That's how shit gets done!
> 
> I'd like to thank the readers and the people that gave us kudos. 
> 
> We just love it!! Enjoy!

Jackson and Danny were snuggling on the sofa. Danny brought up a topic that had been on his mind since he found out about Jackson being a werewolf from Stiles.

“Will you ever introduce me to your pack? Stiles told me about them and that Derek Hale is the Alpha. Imagine my shock when he confessed that ‘Cousin Miguel’ was actually a wanted fugitive he was harboring in his bedroom. He also informed me of an Alpha pack in town.”

“Cousin Miguel? You really believed that? I sometimes worry about you, Danny. Anyway, you already know my pack. Or at least what’s left of them,” Jackson says, rubbing imaginary circles on Danny’s abs. He had his head on his chest and he was smiling. It felt right.

“Well, can you blame me for being distracted? Stiles convinced ‘Miguel’ to change shirts in front of us. He was not happy with stripping, that was obvious,” Danny recalled. “And I haven’t met Isaac and Derek’s uncle officially.  Stiles has mentioned something about bringing Scott back into the pack, plus adding new members to the pack. He said that the pack needs to be stable if you want to stand a chance against the Alphas. He’s planning on searching for Boyd and Erica somehow. He also called me pack since I’m with you.”

“Well, that’s good. We’re going to search for them as soon as we hear word from with the Sheriff or Stiles.  Of course you’re pack, Danny. You are my mate after all,” Jackson replies, turning on the TV to a Doctor Who marathon. “Oh yeah! Now it’s a good day!” he shrieked (a very manly shriek.) He moves around to get in a better position so he can look at the show and till have his head on Danny’s chest.

“Were you ever going to tell me that? Not that I mind though, you’re the one for me," Danny chuckles before stopping abruptly. "Wait, Stiles mentioned that you were once a lizard complete with venom that you used to poison my ex and many others. Thank you for that by the way,” Danny ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

“You’re welcome,” Jackson chuckled, looking smug as hell. “And I thought you already knew all of this. When a wolf mates, they mate for life. It's basic biology. And there is something else I need to tell you,” Jackson mumbles, pressing into the touch.

“What is it you need to tell me? I already know about the Alpha pack,” Danny spoke confused.

“It’s about what I am,” Jackson mumbles. “I’m an omega. We’re a cherished part of the pack and of the werewolf species. We’re cherished because we work hard and try to fight for our pack. The thing is, some people don’t see us much more than carriers. They just breed us, let us have the baby, and then the cycle begins again. So, in short, I can get knocked up.” Danny turned pale.

“Stiles told me that Omega wolves usually die if they don’t have a pack. He couldn’t find any more information so he was going to ask someone that had more. Scott wants to be a lone wolf and we think he may be an Omega. Does Derek know about you? I really hope that we can hide this from the Alpha pack or you may be in trouble. Especially if they’re as bad as Stiles made them out to be.”

“I think that’s what Stiles might tell him when he tells him off. Derek was the one that said my scent was the one of an Omega. It’s what attracts Alphas, expect it turned off Derek. He loves Stiles that much,” Jackson confirms, stating the obvious.

“I’m glad that you’re a part of the pack, that way Derek looks after you closely,” Danny paused before starting again. “Will Derek ever tell Stiles that he loves him? While I know the Alpha pack is bad news, we all deserve to be happy. Do you think the Alpha pack will go after us because we’re human and your mates? The way you and Isaac act around Stiles tells me that he might be Derek’s mate. Is he his mate? They seem really close.”

“I think they will try something. We just need to make sure that all of you are okay in the end. You are my mate and I love you, Danny. I’ll fight for you no matter what.  And when Derek realizes that he needs to tell Stiles exactly that, then he’ll be happy,” Jackson whispers, kissing Danny on his lips, sending his loves through his lips without saying anymore words.

“I love you too,” Danny smiled as he kissed Jackson back. Their kiss continued to deepen.

* * *

 

While Jackson was admitting to Danny their mate status, Stiles was on the McCall doorstep ringing the bell. Melissa opened the door and Stiles started to speak quickly. “There’s something that I need to talk about. Can you please come with me to Dr. Deaton’s office please?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s wrong? Is it Scott?” Melissa asks, running to the couch to get her jacket and running out with Stiles.

“Well yes, I’ll explain when we get to Dr. Deaton’s office. We can talk then,” Stiles replied. A few minutes later they were in Doctor Deaton’s office.  Luckily for Stiles and Mrs. McCall, Dr. Deaton had the morning free and he was willing to talk to the duo. Everyone was seated and Stiles turned to Mrs. McCall and began speaking.  “Have Scott told you everything about what’s happened to us since we got the bite?”

“Not really everything. He just told me that Peter was the one that gave him the bite and that Derek was trying to get him to submit. What’s going on?” Melissa asks again, fidgeting in the seat. Stiles sighed and pace-palmed.

“Why am I not surprised. That’s why I brought you here. Dr. Deaton knows about werewolves and he can back me up on this one. Plus, he can answer any questions you have. He worked with the original Hale pack is what Derek told me,” Stiles took a deep breath and started again. “Anyway, I’ll just start at the beginning. I realized that Scott was a werewolf when he showed me the bite mark…” Stiles continue to cover all the things that has happened to them up until that very moment. He went into detail about Scott’s plan, explaining how the police station fiasco occurred. In the end Stiles concluded by dropping the big bomb.

“And now Scott wants to be a lone wolf and an Omega wolf, but Chris Argent told me how dangerous that can be.  Dr. Deaton, do you know anything about Omega wolves?”

“Unfortunately, I do. Omegas are the most cherished of the pack, because they protect and defend. Plus they can get pregnant, even the males. You see, natural and turned wolves develop reproductive organs. These organs then go with the flow of the other organs. They can't breastfeed, so some women in the pack help them in that field. Their hormones are just as strong as a they would be if he was born female," Deaton answered. "Alphas are usually attached to them, but some wolves will only view them as carriers. If the Alpha pack finds out about him, they will want to breed him."

“And Scott refuses to listen to Derek and I when we explained that being a lone wolf was dangerous,” Stiles adds.

Melissa just stared into deep space. ”So, you’re telling me that my boy nearly got everybody killed, is an Omega, and can give me grandchildren without a girl needed in the process?” Before anyone could answer her, she fell out of her chair and passed out.

Stiles panicked as he ran forward. Dr. Deaton was already there and he caught her before she hit the ground. They put her on the sofa and used smelling salts to help Melissa come back around. Once she was barely conscious they gave her a bottle of water and sat her up.

“Yes to all the above, Mrs. McCall. The Omega information was a shock to me when I asked Chris about the exact dangers. He’s a hunter, and I needed solid facts, just in case Scott decided to deny everything. We are in over our heads, so I told my dad everything last night. You can expect a call from him soon,” Stiles said, directing that last comment to both Deaton and Melissa.

“Okay, first, I’m going to kill my child. So, Stiles you might need to stay at my house for some time to keep me in check. Second, we definitely need to talk to him about this. He needs to be in Derek’s pack, whether he likes it or not!  I’m not having a random creeper capturing and breeding my child!” She screams and tries to sit up further, only to stop when she knew she would only faint again. “He is stubborn, I swear. He won’t even budge when his life is in danger.”

“Alright, going in order here. My dad will be busy at work looking for Boyd and Erica for a while. So, he will let me stay at your house if needed. Second, Derek promised that I could "talk" with Scott sometime soon. I only just found out the dangers of Omegas from Chris and I doubt Scott knows since I usually do the research.  Plus, Scott refuses to stay in the same room as Derek, much less talk to him unless Isaac is present. And finally, I totally agree about Scott being stubborn. That’s why I decided to talk to you about it. Before Allison came into the picture, he would only listen to you and me,” Stiles spoke as he handed Mrs. McCall another bottle of water. He turned to Dr. Deaton and continued.

“Will you be able to explain everything to Scott if he refuses to believe us? I asked Chris, but he has other things to think about right at the moment.”

Dr. Deaton nodded. “Of course I will. I’m sure he won’t be in any state to argue when you, Derek, and Melissa are done with him.”

“Great. Now, while you guys deal with that, I am going to wait outside and maybe stealing cigarette from that creepy lizard owner in the waiting room and contemplate which bottle of gin I should drink. I really need some,” Melissa said exiting the room.

* * *

“Okay, I was wondering if there’s a way to keep the Alpha pack out of my house. I don’t want my dad to get hurt, if some creep decides to pay him a visit or harm him to get back at the pack. The same applies to the station, but I still want my pack to be able to get in,” Stiles explained to the vet/advisor.

“I would set the perimeter with wolfsbane but that would harm the others. I really have nothing for it, but I know the Alpha pack is not dumb enough to step on another wolf’s territory. Same goes for the station. I will arm your father with a gun full of wolfsbane bullets. That should keep him safe on the job. I might even give you some to keep at your house,” Dr. Deaton answered.

“Yes. I love the idea of using wolfsbane bullets. And my dad will be grateful,” Stiles sighing in relief. He had been worried about his dad’s safety.”

“Good. And if there are any other questions either you, your father, Melissa, or any of the pack call me,” Dr. Deaton tells him.

“Okay, thanks for the help. And I will give my dad the bullets and get him to call you. Bye,” Stiles waved at the advisor as he walks out.

“Bye, Stiles! Drive Melissa home. I have a feeling you’ll really need to,” Deaton yells, almost certain that Melissa stole some gin from the secretary. That woman couldn’t hide that stuff to save her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter compared to our others. But we have some planning to do. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!
> 
> P.S: We'll be taking a break soon, so there might not be updates next week.


	7. Can't Help Myself but Count the Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets an earful, Jackson worries about his layrnx, and John will shoot someone for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people of A03 and beyond. This is a new chapter before me and Betsie go into planning and on a break. This is also a little warning.
> 
> Allison is trashed a lot by Stiles. In our headcanon, after what they did, Allison and Scott lose some of Stiles' trust and Allison gets his fury and rage. No one messes with Pack Mom's cubs and expect not to have a problem!
> 
> Anyway you might see Stiles call her Kate or compare her to Kate throughout this chapter, so you have been warned!!
> 
> Okay, enjoy the fic!

Peter and Chris walked into the veterinarian’s office and surveyed the room. When they spotted Alan Deaton, they walked up to him. “Are you free? We need your help,” Peter said, clutching Chris’ hand.

“Sure. What’s the problem?” Alan said, not looking up from the clipboard. He finished surveying whatever he was looking at and turned to the couple. “What do you need of me?” Peter sat down Chris in the nearest chair and responded to Dr. Deaton’s question.

“Remember when Todd tried to set me up with someone so I would have a mate. And how I always refused him. Well, here is my mate,” he said nervously. Dr. Deaton’s expression didn’t change at all. Then a grin split his face in half.

“Nice to see you, Mr. Argent. I knew you’d two eventually get together. You pined more than Derek!” he chuckles, sitting behind his desk. “So, who would like to explain why Chris looks ill?” Peter was the one to reply to the question.

“Chris is pregnant,” he said, before he paled beyond recognition. “You know? Did everyone know? Especially Todd?”

“Everyone knew. Todd, Malia, heck even little Derek knew that you two liked each other. I’d remember him come running into this very room, screaming that Chris was now “Uncle Chris,” he informs them. “

“We, isn’t that just brilliant,” Chris deadpans, sitting back in his seat and putting his hand over the small swell of his stomach. He wasn’t really showing much if you didn’t really pay that much of attention.  Peter eventually recovered from his mortification.

“So, why did Todd set me up on all those blind dates? Can you please take a look at Chris? I want to see if the cub is doing alright,” Peter asks Alan.

“I can do that. I have an ultrasound ready. Maybe Todd saw how miserable you were when you and Chris had to separate. It pained him to see how miserable you were and how unhappy you were with others. He just wanted you two to figure out that you were meant for each other and that you should fight for one another,” he says, walking them out of the office and into an empty examination room.

“I’d wish he told me that. I don’t think that Derek remembers us being together, given how he reacted to it. Derek and his mate confronted us over it,” Peter spoke ruefully, as they followed Alan into the examination room.

“Well, you two separated when Derek was really young. How did he find out? Did he finally understand what I mean by him needing someone to trust? Just lay down right there, Chris,” Deaton asks and instructs.

“Stiles and Derek were being the world’s best creepers and worst spies. They were in the tree near the kitchen window,” Chris informed Dr. Deaton, letting out sound when he lies down on the examination table.

“I nearly died of shock when I saw them in that tree,” Peter said, wryly. “I really whom ideas it was for them to hind in that tree. I’m certain that it was Derek’s idea for them to sneak around. He wasn’t happy with me because I kept sneaking off to visit Chris. He was really suspicious, but Stiles is too perceptive to hide from. I think he already suspected Chris and I were a couple and probably told Derek.”

“Stiles definitely was the first one to figure it out. Derek would be too busy brooding and pining to notice. Anyway, Derek interrogated Peter and Stiles just talked with me,” Chris said.

“Since Derek and Stiles are really close these days, I think yes. Derek figured out who he can trust. He definitely knows Stiles is his mate. He won’t do anything about it though because of the Alpha pack. I plan on doing something about it,” Peter answered. Alan turned on the ultrasound, after he got Chris to lift up his shirt and put the gel on it, pressing the wand to his belly. A few seconds later, an image appeared on the screen.

“Meet your cub. You’re about 8 weeks along.” Chris’ breath caught in his throat. It was a perfect baby. It was hard for them to tell whether it was a boy or girl.

“Can we learn the gender?” he asks.

“You need to wait a few more weeks,” Alan replied. “Would you like a sonogram?”

“Sure,” Peter replies. Alan prints out a sonogram and gave a copy to Peter and Chris and kept an original for his file.

“Thank you so much for this. I really appreciate it. _We_ really appreciate it,” Chris says, cleaning the gel off his stomach. He shook Alan’s hand. “You’re welcome,” Alan replied, as the couple left. A few minutes later, Peter dropped Chris off at the McCall house and went off to pick Jackson up and drag him to the Hale house, so they could talk with Isaac.

Everyone converged on the McCall house. Stiles and Melissa were already there when Stiles calls Derek. Derek shows up when Peter drops Chris off. Minutes later, Scott walked in the living room, only to see everyone waiting for him. Scott was immediately restrained and bound to a chair with chains so he couldn’t flee. Melissa was fuming. Stiles stared at Scott with a mixture of anger, sorrow, and fear.

“I told your mom everything, as in everything that has happened ever since you got the bite up to this very moment.”

How could you, Scott? Why in the hell did you put everyone at risk like that! You made a deal with a psychopath!” Melissa cried and screamed, Derek holding her back.

“Yes, that’s what I want to know too!” Stiles joins in. He turned to Scott and vented out his anger. “Even if you had a plan, you _never_ told us about it? Especially when you didn’t trust Derek. We are supposed to be best friends, brothers even! You could have at least trusted me. You knew I was trying to keep my dad safe!”

“If you couldn’t trust Derek or Stiles, you could have at least trusted me. I’m your mother for Christ’s sake!” Melissa sobs, blood boiling and tears coming. She was trying to fight out of Derek’s grip but was failing miserably.

“Yes, why in the hell would you trust the psychopath that spawned Kate? She started all this shit when she burned Derek’s house down. Derek’s family never did anything. There were human and children that died. Chris is the only decent one in the family!”

“His family is gone. They couldn’t watch him become a man! It’s because of that fucking family. Do you realize that, Scott? You made a deal with the devil!” Mrs. McCall yelled, Derek pulling her into a corner to talk her down. The woman was almost as strong as Derek.

“You want to know why I refuse to be in the same room with Allison? I’ll tell you why. Chris, you may want to sit down for this,” Chris sat down on the sofa, confused. Stiles turned to Scott and continued speaking. “While I don’t know for certain if Allison came up with the plan for Gerard to kidnap me, she sure as hell knew! When Gerard and his goons were taking turns beating me, she watched and did nothing to stop it! When I still refused to tell them where Derek was, she decided to copy Kate and tortured Boyd, telling me if I refused to spill Derek’s hideout, she would test how much electrical shocks a werewolf’s heart could stand before it gave out. I wouldn’t trust her ever AGAIN!” Chris face was ghostly white and pale.

“You see, Scott. Your actions nearly killed your best friend. You should have come clean while you could. I don’t know what went on in your head, but you should never listen to it again,” Mrs. McCall said, looking to Chris to see if everything was okay with him. “Are you alright? You look sick.”

“Why didn’t you mention any of this last night when we spoke?” Stiles shrugged.

“I didn’t see the point. This the first time I’ve spoke about the topic. Mainly because of how Derek would react. Everyone turned their heads to look at the Alpha.

 “She did what?!” Derek abruptly growls, claws extending. He only stopped when he saw the panic on Melissa and Chris’ face.

“Stiles, what’s going on? Do you know something I don’t? Which is basically always,” Melissa asks, kneeling by Chris’ side.

 “Well, you obviously didn’t know anything. So, I never said anything. Plus Derek would have been furious, as he just showed,” Stiles replied as he tried to buy time.

“Then what is it? And don’t catch that tone with me, Genim.”

“I had a stomach virus. I’m feeling much better. Stiles didn’t want to cause me any stress,” Chris explained. “He knew how Derek would react; he has proved to be quite protective.”

“Right! Oh, and one last thing, Scott. You want to be a lone wolf. You know how Derek and I keep telling you that it’s a bad idea? You always seem to ask why. Well, it’s simple, because you’re an Omega wolf. Omega wolves can get pregnant, and if the Alpha pack knew you could have kids. They will want to use you so you can have their babies! Just ask Chris. He can confirm it@” Stiles replied as he crossed his arms. When Scott gave them a questioning look, Melissa was the first to speak up.

“He’s telling the truth. Alan confirmed it for me.” Derek was the next to go.

“I could literally smell it on you.”

“I confirmed it for Stiles. You are in fact an Omega. Use birth control,” Chris said sarcastically.

“See! Do you want to be used as a broodmare if the Alphas get their claws on you? No? Okay, then join the pack. Derek will protect you, like he is protecting Jackson. No, you’re not the only Omega,” Stiles says, cutting off Scott.

“Okay. First of all, I hear you loud and clear. No need to yell of my Omega status to everyone in Beacon Hill! Second, my mom looks like she’s going to pass out.”

“It’s true. I definitely am,” Melissa confirms, her head swimming.

“Anyway, what do you mean Jackson is too? Does Danny know?”

“I meant what I said. I’m not repeating it. Ask Jackson yourself!” Stiles screeches. “I am sorry, Mrs. McCall You should sit down.” Stiles finished, immediately switching the topic. “And No, I have no idea if Jackson told Danny. Last time I checked, he has yet to tell Danny that he is a werewolf,” Stiles replies to the question.

“Wait. Didn't you spill the beans on Jackson being a Kanima and the fact that he was supposed to be a werewolf?” Scott asks, arching an eyebrow. Melissa just sat down next to Chris, who was fanning her with a magazine. “You know what? Nevermind. Just get me out of these damned chains! They're chaffing!”

 

 

While the others were gathered at the McCall household, Peter had dragged Jack into the Hale house and dropped the confused Omega wolf onto the couch.

“Now we all are here to figure out a plan on how to set my nephew up with his mate.”

“How?” Isaac asks, “How are we going to do that? Does Derek and Stiles know what you’re doing?” Isaac spoke, now wary.

“Apparently, he hasn’t said a word to them about this plan. Peter would never tell something like this to the person that the scheme is against. What do you suppose we do, Uncle Creeper?” Jackson says, addressing both wolves.

“The point is to get Derek and Stiles together. If I told them, it would ruin the point of the plan,” Peter addressed Isaac. “Help me figure out a way to lure both of them to the walk-in closet, so I can lock them in. If they ever want to come out, they need to confess their love for each other. We need to distract the others so they can’t let them out.”

Isaac gulped. “If we go along with that plan, won’t Derek be mad?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to die. I’m too young to kick the bucket. I prefer to keep my larynx in my throat,” Jackson complained.

“Stiles won’t let Derek hurt any of you. He is quite protective of the pack and I think it would best if Isaac got Derek to the closet. We all know that Isaac is he puppy of the pack. Why else would Derek and Stiles allow Scott to remain around even after he messed up big time and nearly got everyone killed? They know that you care about him. You can bring Stiles to the closet, Jackson,” Peter revealed. Isaac was now speechless and he blushed furiously as his words failed him.

“Okay, I’m in. But I hope you're right on this one. This better work,” Jackson says, holding ou this hand to shake on it.

“It should work,” Peter shook Jackson’s hand. A few minutes later, Derek stalked in the house glowering all the while keeping a firm grip on the now protesting Stiles. He paused in the living room only to inform everyone.

“From now on – NO member of the pack are allowed to be left alone with Alison Argent. AT ALL.” Derek bellows and growls.

“Scott’s in the pack now. He’s an Omega like you, Jackson. Oh and his mom said he’s grounded. She’s really angry with Scott right now. So, Isaac should go over and make sure Scott doesn’t end up dead. I would, but as you just saw, Derek isn’t in the best of moods right now.” Stiles said before switching subjects. “By the way, Peter. My dad wants to talk with you.” A moment later, Peter, Jackson, and Isaac were leaving the Hale house.

“Pack meeting is coming soon! You’re late, I will hunt you done!” Derek yelled before slamming the door behind them.

 

 

After Peter left the Hale house, he dropped Jackson off at his house. Then he went over to the McCall house. After explaining to Chris what Stiles had said, Peter left Chris, Melissa’s capable hands. Then a few minutes later, Peter was in John’s office.

“Stiles said you needed to talk with me?” Peter spoke.

“Yeah, come in. Make yourself comfortable,” John commanded, walking from behind his desk to shut the door. “Before I say anything, I want to tell you that I know about the pack. I just want to clear some things up.”

“I hear that Stiles was considering telling Melissa everything, but I didn’t realize that he also told you. I thought Stiles wanted to protect you. That’s why he never told you anything,” Peter spoke as he sat down.

“He told me that there was no use in lying to me anymore. I was going to find out eventually,” John informed the wolf. “He took Melissa to talk to Dr. Deaton about everything.”

“I see,” Peter replied finally. He then spoke again. “So, what do you want to discuss?”

“Well, can we start with the pack dynamics?” John asks. Peter ran through a list of stuff that her thought John would want to have explained.

“The Alpha is the leader, the pack father you could say. He leads the pack. His mate takes care of the pack and tends to their emotional needs, among other things. He/she is the pack mother. The betas are second in command…” Peter continued to explain what he had been told/taught.

“Okay, I understand,” John says. “I have one last thing though. What’s going on between Derek and Stiles?”

“Well, they are mates, but my nephew won’t do anything about his feelings, mainly due to the Alpha Pack. He’s afraid he will lose Stiles if the Alpha pack knew who his mate is. Regardless of the fact that the Alpha Pack will go after Stiles anyway because he is pack,” Peter explained.

“I need to protect my son. He’s the only person I have left I can’t lose him. Peter, what can I do?” John asks. He knows he can help with the search, but he needs to keep everyone safe.

“Stiles feels the same way about you. He feels he has to protect you and everyone else. Derek won’t let anything happen to Stiles. He is extremely protective of him. So, while you are helping with the search, have Stiles stay at my house. Derek and Isaac are currently living there. Plus, I think Melissa offered to have Stiles stay with them, since she isn’t too happy with Scott right now. I believe the word ‘grounded’ came up, but the last time I saw Derek, he was refusing to let Stiles out of his sight. I’m not exactly sure what happened, but apparently there was more to Stiles’ kidnapping than he let on. I’m not surprised. His grudge against Allison Argent went too deep,” Peter mused.

“I see. Alright, Stiles can stay with you. But if anything happens to him, I swear, these wolfsbane bullets aren’t just going to be used on the Alpha pack,” John threatens.

“Alright, that seems fair,” Peter conceded.

“Okay then. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Peter,” John says, holding out his hand.

“Same here,” Peter shook John’s hand, then left the police station and went back to pick Chris up. He texted Derek that Stiles would be their house-guest for the next several months, then they went to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. An awesome chapter for our awesome readers. Thank for all the kudos, we really appreciate it! See yah next chapter!


	8. Claw My Way Out Through these Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets. Peter's plan goes into action, and Isaac and Scott share a small moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. We have a long way to go here and we want to start working more because in a while, we're going on a break. Enjoy the chapter!

A few days later, the pack met at the Hale house, and to the surprise of the teenagers, Peter had showed up dragging Chris Argent along. Isaac looked like he was ready to question Chris’ presence, but Peter shut him down quickly with the excuse that they agreed to beforehand.

                “Chris is my best friend. We are catching up on lost time and making the truce more permanent.” Scott stared in disbelief, while the others decided that they didn’t even want to know. Derek started to talk and explain, so everyone forgot about Peter and Chris.  The Alpha introduced the new pack members, including Danny, and he explained recent events that seem to have slipped everyone’s minds and attention.

                “If you have any questions about the search for Boyd and Erica, just ask John. He’s in charge of the search. If you have questions about pack dynamics, ask Peter. My parents died before they could teach me how to control my powers if I were to become an Alpha, among other things. And if you want to know more about Omega wolves, ask Dr. Deaton, Chris, or Peter. Oh, and I need to give you two ‘the talk’,” Derek said, indicating Jackson and Scott. Scott’s face was contorted with horror and Jackson was thinking of ways to get out of the humiliating situation. And Stiles, he was trying not to laugh. His face was nearly red and he had a hand clamped over his mouth. He suggested the idea to Derek and its humor hasn’t failed him yet.

                Besides, they were both sexually active.

                “One last thing. The new rule is – NO member of the pack is allowed to be alone with Allison Argent AT ALL. If you want to know why, ask Stiles.” Everyone just stared at Stiles.

                A moment later, the meeting ended. The pack broke away and some decided that they would pay John a visit to ask him about the search. That left Jackson, Isaac, and Danny to ask Stiles about the new rule.

 

 

                When Stiles finished explain the reason behind Derek’s rule and when he saw everyone’s reaction, Isaac was the first to speak.

                “I just remembered that I have something to talk to Derek about. Talk to you later, Mom,” he said before scurrying off. Jackson whispered something in Danny’s ear and the taller teenager went off to search for Scott, who had mysteriously disappeared after Derek ended the meeting. That left Stiles with Jackson.

                Isaac successfully found Derek and walked up to him. “I need your help with something. Peter told me to get the box out of the closet and he won’t tell me what it looks like. He said that you’d know what it was,” Isaac said, dragging Derek down the hall without even answer.

                Meanwhile, Stiles was standing still and really confused.

                “Did he just call me mom?” Stiles said, face flushed with somewhat understanding. Jackson just nodded and was beginning to walk away. He stopped dead in his tracks and started to perform a monologue so good, the teenager deserves an Oscar.

                “Oh, I forgot. I need your help to get something from the closet. It’s all the way back on the top shelf and I was going to get Danny to help me because he is tall as fuck. But he went off somewhere, so that leaves you. I give you a boost and you can check for me, alright?” Jackson said getting ready to wander off, not caring if Stiles said yes or no.

                “Okay, Jackson,” Stiles answered, not too sure if he liked what was going on. Jackson was pretty tall himself, so why would he need Stiles? But then again, the closets at the Hale house are really tall, so he just shook it off and followed him.

                “Thanks, Mom!” Jackson shouted, hurrying away.

                A couple minutes after Derek went in, Isaac hid immediately when he heard footsteps approaching. Jackson walked up with a confused Stiles and pushed him into the closet. He slammed it shut and locked it. He beckoned Isaac to come out of hiding and started to walk away with him. After they came out of earshot, Peter met up with them.

                “The plan was a success then,” Peter said, clapping as Isaac and Jackson nodded. “Good, so we need to distract the others while my nephew and Stiles have actually spoken. Unless you really want to get the talk on Omega 101,” he taunted. Jackson immediately snatched Danny’s wrist, despite the boy protesting, and ran off. Isaac then ran off to find Scott again. Man, that boy could hide.

 

 

                Stiles stared at Derek in confusion before they heard the door slam shut and lock. After trying the door several times, Stiles whirled around and screeched. “Why are we in here and whose idea was this? Why did Jackson lure me here? The boy’s devious, but not _this_ devious! Oh, he is so grounded!”

                “It was my uncle,” Derek deadpans, sliding down the wall and trying to stretch his legs in an attempt to get comfortable. “The question is, why?”

                Stiles paled as the realization dawned on him. “Um, I think that’s my fault. When my dad and I finished our conversation the other day, he asked what kind of relationship we had. He wanted to know why I trusted you, so he asked if we were mates.  I told him I didn’t know. Then he wanted to talk Peter. So, I guess that’s where he got the idea.

                “Oh, that’s just perfect. John gave my uncle an idea. I swear, after this, we are separating those two. They are going to be the world’s worst partners-in-crime,” Derek huffed, feeling a migraine coming on. He just wanted out of the closet, so he could hunt down his uncle and kill him. _Again._

                Stiles sighed as he slammed his head against the wall. “What about Jackson? I think he went along with this to get out of you giving him the talk. I saw how he and Scott reacted. Scott took off and I think he’s hiding somewhere. His mom and Isaac will have to find him and get him to come out of hiding. I think Jackson already took off.”

                “That’s only a part of the problem. Right now, as you can see, we are stuck in a closet! I’m pretty sure they aren’t going to let us out if we don’t admit something,” Derek told Stiles, scrubbing a hand down his face and rubbing his temple. He was irritated beyond rationality. He might scare Jackson after this, but might just scold Isaac. The boy has grown on him.

                Stiles sighed heavily. “You better not laugh. And if you do, I want a divorce,” he ignored the confused look on Derek’s face and came right out and said it. “I’m in love with you.”

                Derek’s face didn’t change. “I know. Werewolves always know who their mates are.” He stood up and towered over Stiles. He tilted his head back and pecked him on the cheek and nose. He paused for a beat before kissing his lip, softly and chaste. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s back, and returned the kill.

                Derek stopped before it could escalate. “But here’s the catch. We are going to need to keep it a secret. If the Alpha pack knew you were my mate, they would come after you. I can’t risk that. I can’t risk _you.”_

 

 

                While Stiles and Derek were busying confessing their love, Isaac finally managed to coax Scott out of hiding. Peter had snuck back to unlock the closet door, but the fled (in a totally manly way) back to his house with a now suspicious Chris. A few minutes later, Isaac and Scott were back at the McCall house with Melissa downstairs.

                “The talk is inevitable. Mom most likely put Derek up to it,” Isaac says, running his fingers through Scott’s hair.

                “Mom? Oh, you mean Stiles. Oh yeah, I totally know. He knows that Derek will always listen to him. And speaking of them, where are they?” Scott asks, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.

                “Well, we just locked them in the closet. It’ was Peter’s idea and Jackson just went along with it to make Dad forget the talk for awhile,” Isaac answered, deciding to leave the matchmaking part out of it. He rather not know about his surrogate parents’ love life.

                “Oh, okay. Hopefully they can talk some things out. The sexual tension is suffocating to everyone around them,” Scott comments.

                “Please don’t remind me! There are some things I really don’t want to know about my parents’ love life. They are my parents know, since my mom died when I was little and since my dad went off the rails when Camden died,” Isaac reveal switching the subject immediately.

                “Besides, what’s an Omega? What does that even mean? Maybe I should ask Mr. Argent about that?”

                “It means a lot. I’m loyal to my pack and I need one to live. I want to protect and defend, but I should really be cherished.  I give the pack structure. And I can get pregnant,” Scott informs Isaac, voice nonchalant. Isaac paled.

                “You can get pregnant? If the Alpha pack found out, they’d kidnap you and use you as a brood mare!” he screeches.

                “You are Stiles’ child! He said exactly that,” Scott said, jumping up because of the bass in Isaac’s voice.

                “Good! You really need to listen to us if you want to stay alive and free of those jerks. Uncle Peter didn’t really want to talk about it, but they warned me about it when he saw the symbol on the door, before they rebuilt the house. I do know they are already here, But I don’t know where they hid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I hope you liked that and we'll see you next chapter!


	9. A Temporary Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone does something dumb and Stiles and Derek have a lemon flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? That's what I call progress people!! I finished all my projects early for this and we are on a roll! Betsie and I are gonna talk about the next chapter before our break. But for right now, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *whispers* It contains lemon.

_2 Months Later, December 17 th, Beacon Hills_

_“_ You idiots! What were you thinking? Stealing a questionable stack of plants from Dr. Deaton, when you have no idea what he has access to!” Derek growled. He was currently wolfed out. His eyes were a crimson red, his claws were out, and his fangs were protruding from his mouth. The livid Alpha loomed over the Omegas. Derek continued to rant about the duo’s idiotic stunts.  When he wound down a little, Stiles walked inside, looking a little pale.

                “I think I have a better punishment. We could make them sort out the books in the library. I’m still going through the books your mom put in the storage.”

                A few minutes later, the Omegas were sorting out books to put in certain sections. They were being supervised by Chris, Isaac, and Danny. Stiles had dragged Derek off for a serious talk.

 

 

 

                A few hours later, during everyone’s lunch break, Peter, Chris, Melissa, John, and Alan were at Peter and Chris’ house eating and comparing notes. While Alan and Chris explained to John and Melissa about Omegas, Peter gave Melissa the basic version of Omega 101.

Melissa finally responded, confused. “Why couldn’t you have given the boys the talk then?” Peter shrugged.

“Derek has that one covered. When he does remember that is. Stiles might just remind him. It was his idea in the first place.”

“Only Stiles would remember details like that,” John groaned, shaking his head. Chris changed the subject.

“So, any leads on finding Boyd and Erica?”

“As a matter of fact, yes we did get a lead. We are supposed to check it out after lunch, so I have to leave now,” John said. Everyone else stood up and left for their respective office.

 

 

 

After Jackson and Scott’s punishment ended, the boys were finally allowed to leave, so they went to their respective homes. Danny and Jackson were in Jackson’s room, cuddling on his bed. Danny sighed.

“Do you really want to escape the talk so badly? Why did you raid Alan’s stash of aphrodisiac wolfsbane? Stiles and I get our supplies from him. I’m making them work. While I do have a black belt, I need weapons to not only protect myself but you too.”

 “I don’t know. I really don’t know what came over us. One moment a scorching heat came over us and now here we are.”

"How could I forget?" Danny groaned as memories came flooding back to him...

  
  
_Scott and Jackson had hoped that the closet escapade would make Derek forget about the talk. It had seemed to work, until Derek mentioned giving the talk to them. So Jackson decided to do something about it. Scott mentioned his boss had a stash of strange plants. Jackson knew what he was talking about. Danny and Stiles had teamed up to combine their genius. Stiles came up with ideas/plans, and Danny made them work. Dr. Deaton provided them with the wolfsbane and Stiles planned on using as one of the weapons. Meanwhile Scott had found a strange kind of wolfsbane. When he took the plant out to show Jackson. Peter and Derek showed up, the plant seemed to explode into Scott's hands, scattering the pollen all over the foursome. When they coughed inhaling the wolfsbane. Peter and Derek got a strange glint into their eyes. Abruptly they took off. Then a flash of heat hit both Scott and Jackson. Everything went blurry for them._   
  
_Danny was talking with Isaac and Stiles. All of sudden Derek appeared and picked up Stiles and carried him off. Isaac's eyes were wide. The pack had gathered for an emergency last minute meeting. Alan had showed up confused; his stash of wolfsbane had been raided. Derek and Peter went off to locate their wayward omega wolves. Now Derek was acting strange? Just then Peter pounced on Chris. Chris tried to pry Peter's hands off. When Melissa threw water on him. Peter seemed to come back to his senses? Meanwhile Jackson and Scott appeared and pounced on Danny and Isaac respectively. While Isaac was trying to pry Scott's hands off. Alan sighed;_   
_"Now I know what happened to the aphrodisiac wolfsbane..."_   


"We had to throw water on Scott before he would leave Isaac alone. We couldn't find Derek and Stiles anywhere. But we found out what happened to them when Isaac and I caught them in Derek's bed the morning after..." Danny retorted shivering. He continued  
"Isaac complained about being scarred for life. You and Scott were still out of it. Which is why you're just learning this now. Derek's furious that everyone now knows about he and Stiles being together now. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Because of the Alpha pack." 

"I'm really sorry, Danny. I don't know what possessed us to go through the stash but all I know is. It was McCall's fault!"

 

 

 

After Derek and Stiles left the boys in the library and went to their bedroom, in the master suite. Stiles shut the door and locked it, then turned to Derek and spoke;  
"We need to talk. I'm 2 months pregnant." Stiles then showed Derek the pile of pregnancy tests. 

"You keep a pile of pregnancy tests that tell you how far along you are?" Derek says, trying to sound serious. But his body language was giving him away. He was fidgeting. The  _Alpha_  was fidgeting.

"No but I've been feeling sick for a while now. The timing is a guess. Plus the wolfsbane fiasco happened 2 months ago." Stiles spoke looking at Derek.

"Please, whatever you do, do not remind me. We need to be sure though. I can place a call to Dr. Deaton if you need me to," Derek offers.

"Yes, please do call him. I want to be sure before telling my dad. I really hope he doesn't have a heart attack," Stiles spoke worried about his only living parent. 

"God forbid. I need to keep both sane adults in this pack or we're crashing and burning!"

"True, and remember, this is the boys’ fault. So please don't abandon me?" Stiles spoke slightly worried. He knew Derek was still livid about the wolfsbane fiasco. Despite the fact that the event that was 2 months ago. Memories flooded his mind, as he remembered the event that had led up to his current condition.

  
  
 _Stiles was speaking with Isaac and Danny about their wayward omega wolves friends._  
"Do they really want to get in deep trouble? Derek will be livid." he spoke. Isaac replied;  
"Scott really doesn't want to get the talk. Even if I keep telling him that it is inevitable." Danny spoke ruefully.  
"Jackson feels the same. He fled when Peter suggested giving him the basics." All of sudden Derek pounced on Stiles, and swept the latter up into his arms and bounded off...  
Moments later Stiles landed on a king-sized bed. He looked around the room confused. They were now in a large master suite bedroom.

_The room was plain and wasn't too fancy. The walls were bare with just the new paint on it. The bed was firm and soft at the same time. Desks on both sides of the bed had few possessions. On Derek side, there were books that he had read as a teenager before the fire and short stories that were passed along through the family._

_Stiles' side, however had drawing from his childhood that he would give to his mother. They were simple and childlike, with the joy that both of them missed. The room was simple but it was special._

_Stiles looked up at Derek. As the taller male began pulling at Stiles’ clothes._

_"Off," he ordered. Stiles’ eyes widened, due to the couple keeping their relationship a secret. Derek had been careful not to take their relationship too far. Now this happened?  
"Derek?" he spoke uncertain_

_Stiles looked at Derek, and then took a deep breath,  
"I really hope you don't regret this in the morning." Then he nodded at Derek, as he began taking off his flannel then the t-shirt beneath_

_Once Stiles had his shirt off, Derek flipped them, so that Stiles now straddling his waist. He pulled Stiles down to capture his lips hungrily and to nips at. He swipes his tongue at Stiles' bottom lip. The boy moaned and let Derek in. His tongue slowly started to tangle with Stiles', dancing perfectly together. As the duo continued to kiss, Stiles started trying to get his own pants off._

_Derek caught his wrist and continued to kiss him. He moved Stiles' hand away and started pull them down, having to break the kiss. He took down his boxers down too, kissing back up Stiles body. Stiles tried to cover himself with his hands feeling shy all of sudden.  
"No fair you're fully dressed"_

_"You're right. Why don't you help me with that?" Derek countered. He pulled Stiles into his lap and into a sloppy kiss, mostly tongue and teeth. He guided Stiles' hand to his belt buckle. "Pull at it." he instructed. Stiles pulled on Derek's belt, all the while kissing Derek back. His hands also tugged at Derek's shirt. Derek raised his arms so Stiles could pull his shirt of roughly. After his shirt was gone, he laid Stiles back on the bed and tug of his pants before he was nipping at the skin on the teenager's neck._

_Stiles pushed Derek on his back, so he could explore Derek's body with his hands and lips curiously. He started with his abs, and then went to his stomach, before he went lower; Derek caught and held his wrists. Then Derek pushed Stiles back on his back. And he reached in the nearest desk, and took out a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers._

_Stiles relaxed quickly and waited for the first finger to breach him. It went in with almost no effort and then the second came. It didn't hurt but it was a little uncomfortable. Derek scissored his fingers and pushed them in and searched for that certain spot._

_"Jesus fucking Christ!" Bingo._

_Derek was up to three before he decided that Stiles was stretched enough._

_Derek then coated his manhood with the lube, then lined himself up, and pushed in. When he was fully in, all the way to the hilt. He waited for Stiles to adjust. Stiles's fingernails dug into Derek's shoulders. Eventually Stiles relaxed and he nodded at Derek. So Derek started to move, he pulled out, half way then thrust back in, hitting that certain spot. Stiles let out a strangled scream.  
"More! Faster" Derek followed instructions. Soon he was pounding into Stiles, hitting that pleasure spot. Derek was close to his release. So was Stiles, he could tell, by the way the teen whimpered, as his muscles began to tighten. _

_Stiles was riding in ecstasy when he felt something nudge his entrance. It was getting larger by the second until it stopped all together. It was big, kind of like a baseball and it was trying to breach him. Stiles' eyes blew wide and he screeched, "What the fuck is that?!"_

_"That my knot. Stay perfectly still. It only happens with my mate."_

_Stiles went still, as he forced himself to relax_ , _finally the knot breached Stiles and slipped inside. Stiles breathed raggedly, as he was stretched wider_.  _Finally the knot was fully inside and Derek and Stiles were locked together.  
"How long will this last?" Stiles spoke._

_"I've never done this with anyone. You're my first." Derek blushes. "But from what I read, at my age, it should go down in 5 to 10 minutes at the highest." He said, rubbing his hand down Stiles' side to relax him. "Just breathe, baby," he told him, kissing away the stray tears._

_"Not even with Kate?" Stiles went limp as he relaxed. His breathing went back to normal._

_Derek grunted feeling his release coming (pun unintentional but noted). He grunted and whispered in Stiles._

_"I never did this with her. But always with you," then he was immediately coming._

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Stiles asks. Derek looked confused, but then realized. That was Stiles first time, the most important time for anyone, hum or werewolf.

"It wasn't," Derek replied, actually smiling and kissing Stiles forehead. He put his hand up against Stiles' stomach and whispered into his newly grown hair. "It was perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Almost 4 hours and some change of work and it's looking amazing! Thanks for reading and We'll see you next chapter!


	10. Feel it Start to Permeate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks of an early battle plan and sets it into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. That's, what, three chapters in two days? I think that's call awesomeness and success in my book! Betsie and I are planning the next chapters, it will a while for those.   
> So, enjoy!

****

                Isaac and Scott were at the McCall house in Scott's room. Scott was still grumbling and muttering about cruel and unusual punishment. Isaac pointed out;  
"Would you rather have to listen to Dad's lecture? Dad's really furious about the wolfsbane fiasco as Mom calls it. I keep telling you that the talk is inevitable. Sooner or later Mom will remember the talk and tell Dad to give you guys the Omega 101. I think Mom suggested it because you both already are sexually active. I remember Mom ranting about you always going on and on about having sex with Allison. Jackson bragged about losing his virginity in the locker room."  

                "I have no problem with it. It's just that I can't get past the fact that all I am is a carrier. That's all I am, Isaac. I carry babies and howl at the freaking moon!" Scott grumbles and yells. His face was scrunched up and he was the textbook definition of a kicked puppy.

"Mom won't be forgetting that Dad needs to give you and Jackson the talk. Before you two end up pregnant or the Alpha pack captures you two. We just want you to be safe," Isaac pointed out. He added;  
"When we haven't reached that point yet. Danny really needs to know this info."

"What if the Alpha pack captures you? Do you want to have a child via rape?" Isaac spoke worried. He reached out to drag Scott down beside him then continued speaking;  
"And while I also want a family, right now it is too dangerous. Especially if the Alpha pack ever finds out. Remember we don't know where they are hiding. Much less how much information they know about the pack." Isaac was strongly tempted to reveal his surrogate parents' relationship, but that would lead to many questions. And he didn't really want to think of that morning when he'd seen  _that._  He shivered into memory.

"Okay. I'll suck it up and get 'the Talk'. If it will make you happy, I'll do it," Scott said, nuzzling Isaac. He sniffed the boy, loving his scent and the warmth it brought. He snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. "I can wait for children. I want to have them with you, Isaac."

"Good, yes I'm happy." Isaac replied as he wrapped his arms around Scott. He took a deep breath inhaling his mate's scent. He continued speaking;  
"And yes I really want children with you. After the Alpha pack is dealt with, we can get started on the family if you want?"

"I would love that," Scott says, kissing Isaac breathless and holding him. He has all he needs in his arms right now.

 

 

 

Peter and Chris were in Alan's office. Chris was lying down on the examination table. Alan checked the ultrasound. An image of the tiny baby appeared. Alan looked over the image again and spoke. "Congratulations, you are having a boy." Peter went to examine the picture.

"A baby boy," Chris whispers, tears flooding is eyes. He looked at the small mass and smiled. He turned to Peter and repeated what Dr. Deaton said. "We're having a baby boy, Peter." A single tear slid down his cheek.

Peter found his voice and went to comfort his mate, wiping away the tear. "Now I know what color to decorate the nursery. Blue or green?" He turned to Alan.  "Can we have the picture?" Alan nodded as he printed out the sonogram.

Alan printed himself a copy of the sonogram and put it into his file. He gathered their copy, scribble 'Peter and Chris' baby boy' on the back, along with the date, and handed it to Peter. "I'll need you to come back next month for another sonogram. Just to make sure that everything is in good shape," he said, gathering his files.

"Thanks, Dr. Deaton," Chris said, hopping off the table and scratching the top of his stomach. . He turned to Peter. "Green."

"Sure. We will be back. And green it is," Peter spoke to both Alan and Chris, as he caught Chris and splayed a hand on his back to support him. Just then his phone went off. He stepped away to check the text. He turned back to Alan and Chris.

"It was Derek. They found Boyd and Erica. Derek's calling a pack meeting for everyone. Yes that includes you, Alan." Immediately everyone began moving.

Everyone converged on the Hale house. Derek was talking with Isaac and Jackson intently. When Stiles had the maps of Beacon Hills spread out on the kitchen table. He was putting red/black flags (what's the stuff the police use to place criminals/crime scenes?) on various locations while asking John questions. Danny was going through his weapons arsenal. Scott and Melissa had just showed up, when Peter, Chris and Alan walked in the house.

 "How many Alphas are there? How many guards do they have guarding Boyd and Erica?" Stiles questioned.

"10 from how many the others said the snuck past. There were three guards and we took them down easily. It was an in and out job, but I'm sure they have found the bodies by now," John answers. He is look at the map and pointed to a spot. "This is where we found Boyd and Erica. It's not too far from here, so we need to get ready fast," he added.

"Agreed. Anyway how badly are Boyd and Erica hurt? Will they be able to walk? Is there any warehouses or places where they store their supplies? I ask because Beacon Hills is a small town. If the Alphas ever came in town, we would have known by now. Plus you had your deputies put out an alert warning everyone about if they saw any strangers, to let them know..." Stiles spoke.

"They weren't too hurt. No broken bones, but there are cuts. They seem like they were inflicted a couple minutes before they were rescued. I recommend them resting. We should take turns checking in on them," Melissa says, getting two glasses of water and taking them to the room the betas were staying in.

"We found one warehouse, but we couldn't risk raiding it. It was supposed to be a quick rescue. By the size of the warehouse, they have a lot of supplies, most likely food or ammunition," John added.

"Okay, here is an outline of an idea/plan I have. I suggest someone blow up the warehouse. Danny has some explosives that we can use for that. If the warehouse is large, then it will take months for them to restock their supplies. During that time we can come up with a plan to defeat them for good." Stiles spoke.

"One problem," Chris cuts in. "The Alphas will be on high alert and will be watching their asses. How do we sneak to the warehouse without arousing suspicion?"

"That's where my idea comes in. We will need to cause a diversion of sorts. If we can lure the alphas away and keep them busy long enough. Someone can sneak in and plant the explosives. Would any of you either play decoy or be willing to start a fire?" Stiles replied.

"I'll go," a small voice says. Everyone turned to see the puppy talking. "I'll do it. You just got to get me inside and I'll handle everything else," Isaac whispers. Scott's heart dropped and he felt queasy.

Stiles gave Isaac a worried look. He spoke;

"Okay, but we are finding you something to disguise your scent. I refuse to let you go in there without making sure you will be able to come back out. And who will be doing the diversion? The diversion can go two ways. Either play decoy or start a fire somewhere. And Dad, I'm only suggesting the fire, because it is the better option than facing a killer Alpha!" Stiles replied.

"I'll set a fire," Scott jumps in, his strongly protective side kicking in full force. He wanted to hold Isaac but they were keeping their relationship secret from the others. For obvious safety reasons.

"Then we are all set. Derek can take it from there. Danny has the explosives." Stiles spoke as he took a seat on the couch feeling wrung out.

"Okay, but I want someone to go in with Isaac. I'm not risking it," he said, stepping in front of the pup. Isaac smiled a little and agreed.

"I'm with dad on this one. I need someone to help watch the door and be ready to defend themselves if they need to," he spoke. Derek smiled only a little at his new title.

"Can I go? I created those grenades, and I would like to see if they work. After all I haven't had the chance to test those." Danny spoke as he took out one of his explosives. 

"Okay, you can go. But you better take care of my pup," Derek jokes. "Anyone else have anything to add?"

"I will," Danny replied. 

"I have some plants that can disguise their scents so the Alphas won't realize what is going on until it is too late." Alan spoke up. 

"Alright. This pack meeting is adjourned."

While Derek made Stiles stay behind with Boyd and Erica, he had Alan, Melissa, Chris and Peter watching over the teenagers. John showed the wolves and Danny where the Alpha's hideout was. At Derek's signal, Scott went off several meters. A few moments later, orange flames appeared in the distance. 10 figures dashed away. Then Derek gave the signal, and Isaac and Danny sneaked in the warehouse. While Danny acted as lookout and following Stiles' plan/idea, Isaac planted the grenades at every corner of the warehouse, including a homemade bomb made from wolfsbane in the center. Isaac poured gasoline around the wolfsbane. After Isaac tossed the burning matchstick in the gasoline, He fled the warehouse with Danny. Shortly, the duo met up with Scott and the others, just in time to see the warehouse go up into flames.

Scott comes running up to them. He had a calm expression and he didn't seem stressed. "I slipped away for they saw me. We should get going right about now." Then he took off, the others following behind.

When the wolves with John and Danny were back at Hale house, Stiles went over to check everyone over.

"How did it go?"  
"The warehouse went BOOM." Jackson replied.

"Good, Jacks," Stiles said, kissing his "child'" forehead. When Jackson got childish, it was adorable.

"We lost them and I doubt they really know what hit them. They were hiding ammunition and food in there. I swipe some wolfsbane bullets on the way out," Danny said, handing over the 5 boxes to Stiles.

"Thank you for the bullets, we definitely will be needing them. Since the Alpha pack will be livid that they lost their supplies, and suffered a major setback. It's going to take maybe months for them to restock. This was the point." Stiles spoke then he switched subjects,

"Alan said that any wounds inflicted by an Alpha take longer to heal. So Boyd and Erica may be unable to attend school. Dad, you will need to think of a cover story to tell their parents and the public. We cannot tell them the truth. If we mention the supernatural, we may be thrown in the nearest lunatic asylum." A few minutes later after decisions had been made, stories covered. Everyone left to go to their respective homes. John left to catch up on his paperwork. Stiles stayed behind, since it would be awhile before he could go back to the Stilinski house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! It's about to get real. Thanks is owed to everyone that commented and gave Kudos to this fic. It means a lot. Bye guys!


	11. We Lie Beneath the Stars at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek run into someone unpleasant, Dr. Deaton gives Stiles an ultrasound, and puppy pile is in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys heads up. I don't have school Monday, so I can get writing down then. The thing is, we have a lot to discuss and we might be behind schedule. Plus, we are on the edge of being burnt out. So, we won't post another chapter during this weekend or Monday. We write on Monday.
> 
> So, without further delay, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

_December 18, Beacon Hills_

 

Beacon Hills was a small town, where everyone knew each other. Normally nothing bad had happened, well except for the Hale fire, that recently had been exposed as a case of arson. In the recent year, there had been the bizarre case of murders. Things had calmed down, when the Reyes girl and Boyd boy had went missing. The sheriff had issued a bulletin requesting everyone to keep an eye for any persons of interest. Meaning any strangers that showed up was suspect. And then a week before Christmas, the mystery stranger showed up on main street...

Some of the Beacon Hill residents were talking about the return of Erica Reyes and Vernon Milton Boyd IV. All of sudden, everything went silent. The group looked up, only to notice an unfamiliar male at a height of 6 foot 1 stalking down the street. The handsome male with dark brown hair, grey eyes and olive skin was giving off killer vibes. The man stomped inside the local diner. Meanwhile, inside the diner, Derek and Stiles were sitting down at a table, waiting on John. The door flew open to reveal an incredible handsome stranger. The stranger looked around, and spotted Derek and Stiles.

The man walked up to the Alpha and his mate and spoke first. "Excuse me," a voice asked, tainted with a German accent that was too strong to be from Beacon Hills. "Do you know where I can find a supply store here? I need to... rebuild a few things. They have been destroyed in horrible circumstances." His voice had an underlying mistrust in it, giving off a vibe of 'not to be trusted' or 'be cautious in his presence.' It made the atmosphere change dramatically.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand under the table, as he felt his mate tense. Stiles nodded his head and spoke;

"Of course I do…" Then he gave the newcomer directions to the nearest store. 

"Thank you so very much. I'm Brand Kaiser. I'm new to Beacon Hills," he said holding out his hand.

"You're welcome, my name is Stiles Stilinski. This is my boyfriend Derek Hale" Stiles shook Brand's hand warily. Then he nudged Derek with his feet. Derek twitched slightly. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hale," Brand speaks to the wolf. He holds out his hand and waits for Derek to accept it.

After Stiles prodded him, Derek accepted Brand's hand warily while speaking. "It’s a pleasure, Mr. Kaiser." 

"No, it's all mine. Well, I need to get going. I have to start repairs," Kaiser responded before leaving the Diner. Derek shoulder's were still bunched and hadn't relaxed any since the wolf stepped within two feet of his mate.

"I don't like him," he comments, looking around for John.

"Agreed, he reminds me of the creeper Matt. They act the same." Stiles shivered, as he too looked around. Just then John walked in the diner. Stiles stood up and waved. "Dad! Over here!"

 

 

 

After the boys said their goodbyes to John, promising to see him back at the Hale house for lunch, they continued on to Alan's office. A few minutes later, they walked in Alan's office. When Alan stood, Stiles spoke nervously.

"Um, remember when Jackson and Scott raided your wolfsbane stash? Well, I think I got pregnant because of their stunt."

"He's been sick for two months and he's been a lot sleepier. We wanted to be here sooner but we ran into someone," Derek added, referring to the encounter with that Kaiser stranger.

"Don't remind me. He was giving out the same vibes Matt had. Yes, the same Matt who used to be Jackson's master before Grandpa Creepy drowned him. Peter saw him. So Kate jr cannot deny it if she tries." Stiles spoke. He then turned back to Alan. "The pregnancy tests I took all said positive. But Derek wants to be certain. So can you please check?"

"I would give you a pregnancy test, but the results will take a while. I could do an ultrasound. I could tell if you are at two months," Alan responds.

"Yes, please do an ultrasound," Stiles replied.

"Follow me then," Deaton said, leading the pair out of his office and into the same room that Peter and Chris will return to in a month. "Lay down right there and lift up your shirt," he instructed, starting up the machine. Stiles did what he was told, and lifted up his shirt.

"This will be cold," Dr. Deaton warns before squeezing some gel onto Stiles stomach. Stiles shivered and relaxed again. Deaton pressed the warm wand to his stomach, making him shiver again. He moved it around a little before pointing to the screen. "I think we've found what we're looking for."

On the screen, there was a little mass that was white a moving a little.

"Is that?" Stiles' voice trails off, as he gripped Derek's hand tightly.

"That's your baby," Alan finishes.

"Can-can we have a copy?" Derek stutters, squeezing Stiles' hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"Wow, our baby," Stiles spoke in awe, as tears misted his eyes.

"Yes you can have a copy," Alan spoke as he made two copies of the sonogram. He gave one copy to Derek, and put the other in the Derek/Stiles file, he created for himself.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Derek actually smiled. This was the most important moment of their lives and he had no choice but to.

"Yes thank you so much," Stiles spoke as he looked at the sonogram, cleaning off the gel on his stomach.

"You're welcome" Alan chuckled slightly.

"Come on, Stiles. Isaac will have a heart attack if we don't get home. He needs his Mom and Dad," Derek said, leading Stiles out of the room and throwing a wave behind his back for Alan.

Several minutes later, Alan showed up at the Hale house. Stiles was speaking with the now confused Isaac, as he made a tray of snacks to take to Boyd and Erica.    
Derek answered the door and let Alan in, leading him to the room where Boyd and Erica were staying at the moment. Stiles joined the group and gave Boyd and Erica bowls with apple, peach, and plum slices along with pieces of strawberries.

Dr. Deaton knocks on the door and draws the attention of Boyd, Erica, and Stiles.

"I should let you get to work. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just yell for me," Stiles says, gathering up the tray and heading downstairs.

"Let's look at your wound,” Alan said, inspecting the bodies. Like Melissa said, there were no gashes or deep cuts. Just persistent cuts, here and there. After he was done, he asked them the million dollar question.

"How are you feeling?" he directed the words to Erica and Boyd.

"Sore," Erica spoke honestly.

"I second that," Boyd groans. His muscles were in knots and his body was numb. He felt like he had been tortured his whole life. But he was home now. He had Mom, Dad, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Danny. That took some of the pain away.

"I'm not surprised. The Alpha pack had you two for 6 months. If Derek and Stiles haven't told you this, wounds inflicted by an Alpha takes longer to heal. So you two will have to miss school for up to weeks. It depends on how long your wounds take to heal completely. Right now, you two cannot attend. There would be too many questions asked, despite there being a cover story provided. Unless, you want your parents to be told the truth?" Alan explained.

"I'm not ready for my parents to know," Erica responds, looking over to Boyd's bed. The teenager nodded in agreement.

"It's too soon. If too many people know, too many people get killed," Boyd rationalized. 

"Alright, you will have to stay here for the moment. You cannot attend school, until you're completely healed. Right now, it is winter break. But if you're not feeling any better by the time the next term begins. John has an excuse in mind. Either way, Derek and Stiles are refusing to allow you to leave the house until you're fully healed and capable of defending yourself against the Alpha pack." Alan revealed. 

"Okay," Erica and Boyd said simultaneously, stealing a piece of fruit from the bowls.

"Good," Alan spoke, just when the door opened, and Stiles stepped in. He spoke directing his words to the trio.

"Pack meeting for everyone. Yes that means all of you."

"We'll be down in a minute, Mom," Erica replies, before taking Alan's hand to help her out of the bed.

 

 

 

All of the pack members were in the family room/den. After Stiles with Alan and Melissa's help made certain Boyd and Erica were comfortable as possible. Derek started the meeting. He explained about the newcomer Brand Kaiser, and warned everyone to beware. Stiles added;

"Yup, he reminds me of Creeper Matt. They gave off the same vibes!" He shivered.  Derek then took over and continued speaking;

"What cover story did you give John?"

"I told everyone that Gerard kidnapped Boyd and Erica. They seemed to believe it, so I left it alone. It should hold," John responded.

"Good!" Stiles spoke darkly. He was still furious at the lunatic Argents for causing his pack/family too much suffering. Everyone stared at Stiles with shock. Stiles responded to there looks with one of his own.

"What? No one harms my babies and gets away with it!"

Isaac was immediately in Stiles' embrace. Stiles pet his hair and kissed his cheek. "Especially my little cub here."

"O-kay. Mama Stiles is in protective mode. Anything else that we need to talk about before it's too late?" Peter asks, still staring at Stiles and Isaac.

Derek spoke, all the while giving Jackson and the now passed out Scott evil looks.

"Your stunt endangered my mate." Stiles explained what Derek meant.

"Remember the wolfsbane fiasco? Well thanks to those two, I got pregnant." Total chaos broke out. Isaac began screaming about being scarred for life.

 Chris' eyes widened slightly before going back to normal and Peter kept a straight face. Erica's face lit up and Boyd smiled. The others had a different reaction, though.

Scott passed out again after regaining conscienceness and Isaac was fanning him with a magazine. Jackson had an internal scream and an external one. Danny was looking at them and he didn't move either. John was having a mini heart attack and was a screeching a mantra of, "I'm going to be a grandfather. Fuck I'm a grandfather already."

In response to John's mantra, Erica tackled John, replying, "Grandpa!" After a little while, Jackson joined in dragging Isaac. Isaac grabbed Boyd and pulled him into the puppy pile. Danny had finally recovered from his shock and was now trying to wake Scott up. 

Danny whispered something into Scott's ear and the wolf shot up!

"Oh hell no! You are not starting a puppy pile and not letting me get a snuggle or two in!" he shouts before he's cuddling next to Isaac. Stiles was basically cooing over all his cubs.

"They look so adorable!" Stiles replied as he took pictures. He also took one of Peter and Chris, before Peter could step away from Chris, whom he stole a kiss from while everyone was piling together.

Derek just stood there, before everyone turned their heads to him. 

"Well? Aren't you coming dad?" Isaac asks. Everyone held their breaths until they were blue in the face. Derek just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Isaac, scoot over. I call cuddling Erica!" he shouts before settling himself down.

Stiles took some pictures of Derek with the pack. Before he hid the camera, and joined the pile, settling down between Derek and Isaac. 

"Okay, guys. I can't breathe," John whimpers, pushing at Erica's arm. She noticed that she was smothering him and pushed everyone off her to get up. Everyone followed suit, getting themselves together and acting like that didn't just happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I hope you read the top note. If not, you need to. It pertains to this fic. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	12. Our Hands Gripping Each Other Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of random fluff and Isaac is still scarred for life.

****

After Gerard’s Downfall, Peter and Derek have managed to rebuild their home. The house was now 4 stories high with an attic and basement. Stiles had been determined to prevent history from repeating itself. He set out to install wards, using ward stones that would look very ordinary to outsiders. He also booby-trapped the surrounding wood, leaving the forest preserve untouched.

“The next time Kate Jr. and her hunter minions go in there, they will get quite the humiliation. I wanted to add security cameras, but I haven’t had the chance to do that yet,” Stiles told his amused mate. The pair were in their master bedroom suite, which had a few new additions. They had a writing desk on Stiles’ side of the bedroom and a couch and coffee table. Stiles was perched on the couch making picture albums to give to the pack for Christmas.

                “What are you getting me for Christmas?” Derek asks. He was anxious to spend the pack’s first real Christmas together. Yes, the Alpha pack was watching the, (Derek just knew it) but they were going to have additions to the family soon. So, they need to enjoy themselves.

                “One of them is a photo album and the other one is a surprise. If you want a hint, it’s something I found in the book collection your mom put in storage,” Stiles informed Derek. He then switched subjects. “Anyway, the wards are designed so NO one with evil intentions can come within 20ft of the house.”

                “Did Deaton help or did you do it on your own?” Derek asks.

                “The albums – I’m doing on my own, and Alan helped me by giving me the key to the storage locker you rented as you know,” Stiles replied. As the memories came flooding back…

               

_A few days after the aftermath of the wolfsbane fiasco, Stiles was standing in front of a storage locker with Danny and Chris. Danny turned to Stiles confused. “Are you sure Alan intended for us to be here?” In reply, Stiles held up the key that the enigmatic vet had given him. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal boxes. Stiles walked over to open one of them and inside there were books. Danny and Chris opened the other boxes and also found books. Stiles found an envelope and opened it to find a letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter. He finished reading a spoke shakily._

_“Those books are from the Hale collection. Apparently, Derek’s mom’s friend had a vision. So, she made copies of the collection and put the original books here. The letter says the books are mine now. As Derek’s mate, I’m in charge of the collection. Something about being the record’s keeper.”_

“And I found the perfect present for Peter in the book collection,” Stiles showed Derek one of the original Hale picture album. The pictures inside were of Peter and Chris kissing and doing things mainly as a couple. Stiles continued speaking. “Your mom took them along with someone called Maria.”

                “I think she was Chris’ mom. They knew about the relationship, I think,” he said looking closer at the photos.

                “Everyone knew about them even then? Oh, by the way, what did you get for them? I’m getting a protection talisman for the baby’s nursery,” Stile adds.

                “I found a book one day when I went out. It’s called _Parenting for Dummies,”_ Derek chuckles.

                Stiles collapsed laughing. His face was red and he was snorting. He finally gained some control when he spoke again.

                “He will kill you when he opens that box! Can I put the book with my gift?” Stiles held up the photo album he planned to give Peter. “By the way, I set up the wards at the start of summer. The fact that Peter can get in and out, proves that he can be trusted.  It’s how I knew that he wasn’t working with the Alpha Pack. If he was doing something, he would have been fried a long time ago.”

                “Go ahead. Good, I’m starting to trust him again. It’s good to have a little reassurance,” Derek replies.

                “Thank you. I just want the Pack to be safe. Give the book to me later when I wrap the gifts,” Stiles said, giving Derek a quick kiss.

 

                When Derek and Stiles were having Stiles’ pregnancy confirmed the day before by Alan, Peter and Chris were doing their Christmas shopping. The couple had found presents for most of the pack. Despite the fact, Chris had to veto Peter’s ideas for prank gifts. Now, Chris was keeping a close eye on Peter’s gift selection.

                “What about this?” Peter held up some times. The tie had print on them. It was Christmas themed.

                “No, Peter. Those are horrible. Does he even wear ties? Anyway, let’s just get him that Law and Order boxset we saw earlier,” Chris rejects. He rubs his stomach and he’s looking around.

                “Okay, okay. You’re no fun,” Peter pouts, putting the ties back. “What names do you want to call him? And I wish out parents could see this. My parents would definitely adore Stiles, since he make Derek happy.”

                “I don’t know. What was your father’s name?” Chris asks.

                “Dad’s name was Nicholas. Why? What about you? I remember your mom being awesome, even if she was a bit scary. Did you have any relatives you got along with?” Peter asks.

                “My grandfather was amazing. His name was Thomas. We could name our son that,” Chris said.

                “Yes, I love that idea! Thomas Nicholas Hale has a nice ring to it. What do you think?” Peter asked. “And speaking of your mom, she could be a bit scary. For example, she definitely knew that we were together,” Peter explained, letting a memory grab his attention.

               

                _Peter went over to the Argent’s house to pick up Chris for their first date. When he went to ring the bell, the door abruptly opened. He gulped when he saw the brunette woman._

_“Mrs. Argent,” Peter stuttered. Normally he wouldn’t act like this, but Chris’ mom was really scary. She obviously wore the pants in this household. While Gerard Argent disapproved of their Peter and Chris’ being best friends, he had no say in Chris’ upbringing. As Chris had explained to him, the Argent women were the leaders, even the ones that married into the family. Gerard had wanted Chris to begin hunting when Chris was younger, but Maria Moreau Argent had put her foot down. As a result, Chris turned out to be different from his father._

_He took the Code very seriously, having spent a lot of his childhood summers at his maternal grandfather’s house. Maria came from a family of hunters. Her father, the local shaman, had raised her when her mother died. Her mother had been disgusted with her family for hunting werewolves and such. She wanted nothing to do with that part of life. The first chance she got, she eloped and quit hunting entirely. When Maria’s maternal grandparents had finally found her, Maria was raised with a solid foundation, with actual morals and ethics. She then introduced the Code to Chris._

_Maria stepped out and dragged Peter a few feet away from the house. When they were a decent distance away, she let Peter have it._

_“What are your intentions towards my son?”_

_“I love Chris! I won’t hurt him!” he shouted desperately. Maria looked him up and down and then stepped back satisfied._

_“I’ll let you date Chris, but on one condition. If you harm him in any way – mentally, emotionally, or physically- I’ll cut your balls off! In fact, I think I’ll pay Dr. Deaton a visit and ask him for a spell to make sure your balls will never grow back!” Peter went pale, just as Chris came out of the house and spotted them._

                “…and that’s what happened,” Peter finished, as he shivered.

"Well, she'd be damned proud now that we're together and expecting. She'd make an amazing grandmother," Chris said, kissing Peter.

"Speaking of grandmothers, I wasn't supposed to be Alpha. Derek was next in line when the fire happened. That's why I was out of my mind when I first woke up. And why Derek went a little overboard. Todd and Malia never had the chance to teach Derek how to properly handle his powers if he became an Alpha. I never got the lessons on what to do. Between the powers overwhelming me, and my grief, it was no wonder I went insane. But I'm better now. I still wonder how the mix up happened. Does the bestiary has anything covering that?" Peter mused. He was still confused on how Derek had been passed over when the Alpha was his birthright. 

"I have no idea. I understand how the pack works, not mix up. Your guess is as good as mine," Chris answers back.

"I guess that's a mystery that will remain unsolved for now." Peter spoke, as the couple went off to buy the Law & Order DVD Chris had mentioned.

 

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall, Danny and Jackson were doing their Christmas shopping too as well. They were half-way done. 

"How many people left to shop for?" Danny asked his mate.

"Isaac and McCall are left. I don't know what to get Boyd and Erica." Jackson pouted.

"Alright, we'll buy their gifts; we can ask Stiles for ideas. He will know what Boyd and Erica want." Danny spoke, as he dragged Jackson away to buy Scott and Isaac's Christmas gifts.

 

 

 

After the pack meeting ended, Boyd and Erica were in their room. Stiles walked inside. And sat down to speak;

"You two have missed a lot. Many things have been happening the last 6 months. Then Stiles went on to recount the events of the last 6 months. He began with Gerard's downfall, and covered the events that followed. He then informed the duo of the rule.

"By the way, Derek has a new rule for the entire pack. NO member of the pack is allowed to be left alone with Allison Argent AT ALL." Yup, he found out what Kate Jr. did to Boyd. He was furious when he found out, therefore that new rule. He made certain to reveal that rule at the first pack meeting. When Isaac and the others approached me to ask why, I explained why. Their reactions were memorable." Stiles recalled.  

 

_When Stiles finished explaining the exact reason behind Derek's new rule for everyone to Isaac, Jackson and Danny. Their reactions varied. Isaac looked beyond furious as he began listing all the ways he would kill Allison when he saw her again. Jackson wanted to fly out to Boston and rip Allison apart, limb from limb. Danny was pissed but he was too busy holding Jackson back from running out of the door to show it._

Stiles came out of his memories to look at the Boyd and Erica. He continued speaking, "And that's basically what happened. Well other than the wolfsbane fiasco." Isaac cried out into dismay;

"Don't remind me!" He curled up in a corner whimpering about evil parents scarring their pups for life. Derek walked in and wrapped his arms around his mate. 

"Wolfsbane fiasco?" Erica was confused. Stiles explained the events of 2 months ago. He concluded the recap, and told Derek.

"By the way, you really NEED to give the boys the talk on Omega 101."

 "I know. Jackson is out with Danny shopping and I think I just heard Scott run away," Derek responds.

"Not again!" Stiles groaned. He then looked at Derek thoughtful.

"I think we need Peter's help with this one. Maybe all 3 of us should just restrain them, like we did with Scott. When we yelled at him?"

"Tempting," Derek mused. He then added. "And yes I remember."


	13. You Keep My Secrets, Hope to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, I feel like I have a cavity starting up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. 
> 
> Heads up on a lot of things. Betsie won't be online regularly like she is now. It might be like that until November 1st most likely. Also, I want a little break to update my other stuff too, but there will still be planning.
> 
> Then there is my life outside of my home (I can't believe I actually have one.) My next ACE math is the 29th and I have the National Junior Honors Society (NJHS) ceremony next Monday. So I'm pretty much booked this month.
> 
> But enough about all this stuff! Enjoy!

_December 20, Beacon Hills_

 

2 days later, after Derek got Peter's help. The trio with Jackson and Scott were at Hale house. Following Stiles's suggestion, Peter and Derek managed to restrain Scott and Jackson. The troublemakers were now chained to chairs, etc.

"Uncle Peter here will be giving you the talk, since he knows a lot more,” Stiles said. He waved at Peter. Peter took a deep breath and started to explain everything he had been taught. The full graphic details of Omega 101, much to the duo's horror. 

 _Jesus Christ, make it stopped!_ Jackson screamed in his head. He wanted to try and fight against the restraints but Derek looked like he was daring him to. 

 _Lord have mercy!_ Scott was screeching in his head. He was remarkably silent and still, eyes wide open and scared.

Peter concluded his explanation. Stiles wiped away his tears of mirth. Derek smirked.  
"Revenge IS sweet. Since your stunt endangered my mate, The Alpha pack will try to kill Stiles when they find out about the cub. It's only fair that you sit through Uncle Peter's lecture. He was there when my dad gave me the talk on werewolf biology and mates." Derek revealed.

"He also made Uncle Peter do some of the explaining,” Derek added.

"That wasn't fun for me either, but in this situation. Revenge is the best damn thing ever!" Peter screams before leaving the room, snickering at the boy’s expressions.

"Alright we're done now," Stiles announced. Derek freed the boys from their chains. 

 

 

John showed up at the house, only to be nearly knocked over by the horrified duo of Jackson and Scott. Derek then took John upstairs to Boyd and Erica's room. Boyd was trying hard not to smile, as Erica giggled

"Dad really had Peter give Jackson and Scott the talk, huh?" Stiles replied;

"Basically yeah. Peter enjoyed doing that more than I expected him to. Oh, there’s grandpa!" He went over to hug John.

"Hey, Stiles," John smiled hugging his son tightly. He looked over Stiles shoulder and saw Boyd and Erica lying there and smiling.

"GRANDPA!" they yelled, holding out there arms for their hugs, which John was happy to oblige.

"I will never get used to that," he said, pulling away from their embraces.

"Anyway Grandpa is here to be your bodyguard officially. While the wards prevent the Alpha pack from coming in, only we know about it. Maybe we should explain it at the next pack meeting?" Stiles looked at Derek questioningly.

"And Grandpa can still protect you two when we go out,” Stiles added.

"Sure, more time to spend with him," Erica smiles, pecking John on the cheek.

"I wouldn't mind talking with him. Maybe he'll tell us some embarrassing things about Mom," Boyd snickers with Erica joining in soon after.

"Don't you even dare!" Stiles gave the now amused John evil looks. 

 

 

While the pack went around with their Christmas preparations. The Alpha pack met at their hideout. The leader growled at his betas.

"What is the update on restocking? Have there been any progress on getting their mates?" A cloaked figure came forwards.

"We’re getting there sir. The warehouse is almost done. The alpha's mate is the Sheriff's son. As far as the town is concerned Gerard Argent kidnapped the two betas." 

"So, they don't want the town to know that we're here," the Alpha smirk devilishly. "Good, that way we can rip them apart and then get away from Beacon Hills. This is too perfect," he chuckles before smirking once more.

 

 

After John left Boyd and Erica's room so the teens could rest, he ended up in the den, where Derek and Stiles finished wrapping the pack's presents. Peter walked in looking satisfied, like the cat that got the cream and the canary. Stiles was showing Derek pictures of a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

"That's my mom." Peter said, pointing to the photograph.

"I remember her," Derek commented.

"What was she like?" Stiles asks Peter, pressing himself into Derek's side and rubbing his stomach.

"Come to think of it, you take after her. Malia knew her the best. They were best friends." Peter explained. John nodded.

"They were friends since childhood. They were matron of honor for each other's weddings. You two met when you were younger. Then Anneliese got sick, and the fire happened." 

"We did?" Derek said, confused. He looked to John, who nodded his confirmation.

"Yes as a matter of fact, once when Anneliese and Malia decided to take a personal day off, to go shopping, Todd and I were dragged along. You two were left with Todd's younger brother Peter here. I think he was ordered to babysit you two. He wasn't happy about it," John recalled.

Peter mourned. "I had plans with Chris that day. I'm just glad he didn't mind having to deal with a hyper 6 years old and a 12 years old preteen.

"Don't remind me!" Peter groaned. He continued;  
"You were a real handful. When Chris got stuck having to attend that hunters meeting in Gerald's place, we were dragged along. They wouldn't let Derek and I go inside. You pitched a total fit, because you adored Derek and hated to let him out of your sight. From what Chris said, you booby-trapped the entire meeting room, and the meeting turned into a total disaster getting Chris banned from future meetings afterwards. Chris said he was relieved, because the majority of the hunters there were friends with Gerald."

"I does good work," Stiles said smugly.

"That was you?" Derek spoke into disbelief as long buried memories of happier days came flooding back

_12 years old Derek watched from his place on the bench. As his uncle paced the floor fuming. The doorman had refused to let them go in with his uncle's best friend Chris and his mom's friend's son Genim. Genim's name was hard to pronounce. So he went by a nickname. All of sudden shouting and screams of horror could be heard. Moments later, Chris came out with Genim. The boy was bouncing happily. A frazzled middle-aged man yelled at them._

_“You're BANNED! Don't come back and especially not with him!” He pointed at the now grinning Genim accusingly. Peter went over to Chris._

_"That was quick." Peter sighed._

_"Apparently Genim here was unhappy about having to leave Derek behind, and he decided if he has to suffer everyone else should suffer too." As the adults spoke Genim went over to where Derek was sitting, and climbed on his lap._

_"Stiles, what did you do?" Derek asked him concerned. He checked all over Stiles' arms and neck for bruised or cuts._

_"I did something bad and I'm happy," he smiles, burrowing deeper into Derek's lap. The preteen wanted more than 'did something bad' or 'happy', but he knew Stiles wouldn't say anymore._

Stiles nodded his head, as he wrapped Derek's arms around him.  
"Yup that was me. It was only fair since the snobs refused to let any wolves in and talked about hurting them. They should suffer. I don't like being separated from my friends, nor do I like seeing them hurt,” As Stiles spoke, long-buried memories had began to flood back...

_6 years old Stiles squirmed into his seat next to his babysitter for the day, Chris. He wasn't happy about having to leave his playmate and newest best friend behind. Just 'cause those old men said wolves wasn't allowed in! Chris wasn't happy about it, he could tell. Those men were meanies. He pouted. Then he frowned, as one of the stinky men started ranting about wolves not being human. They were using words, that daddy used sometimes. The last time he and Scott had used those words in school. The teacher had called home, and he got time out and no desserts for a week. Daddy had gotten in trouble with his angry mommy. All of sudden voices broke out. The meanies were talking about hunting and hurting wolves. Chris abruptly stood._

_"There is a Code for a reason!" He was talked down to. Chris yelled back. Stiles narrowed his eyes. So, those stinky men wanted to hurt his friend Derek cause was a wolf and not human? He scowled. Those stinky men wouldn't get away with it! The 6 years old boy decided, making up his mind. When the meanies yelled at Chris, he sneaked around the room taking out glue and such supplies from his backpack, combining the supplies with things he had found in the nearby closet. The last time he went to the bathroom and doing a trick he had seen on the movie Parent Trap._

_When he was done, he went back to his seat. A few minutes later, the chairman got up, only to trip over a wire and triggered a bucket filled with floor washing liquid. The bucket then fell all over the man's head. Shocked silence fell, then all the hell broke loose, as some of the men tried to run to the door only to slip on the now wet floor. A few minutes later, Chris and Stiles were shown to the door._

_After Chris met up with Peter and the adults spoke, Derek was checking Stiles over for injuries and such. Stiles snuggled into Derek's arms contently._

_"I did something bad. And I'm happy." He then did something he had seen his parents doing. He kissed Derek on the cheek._

_Derek blushed and kissed Stiles' little nose._

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. That was awesome," Derek smiled, kissing Stiles nose the way he did all those years ago. It made the human blush.

Stiles continued to blush, and explained what he had heard, that led him to doing the pranks.  
"And no one gets away with hurting my friends. The wolves are my family now! I really hope those jerks aren't still around. Otherwise I may just return to that meeting hall and upgrading that trick. I got the idea from Parent Trap..."

John groaned. "Only you…" 

"Yes, only him. But he defended our honor, even though he had a to use a movie to do it," Peter said, ruffling Stiles' hair.

"Awww, I feel loved," Stiles coos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, it's great motivation.
> 
> We'll see you next time!


	14. Promises, Swear Them to the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day is eventful and Stiles is in need of a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Longer chapter! Our next update might take a while since this chapter completely changed the course of what we were going to do in the beginning.
> 
> So, without further delay, enjoy!

_Dec 25, Beacon Hills_

 

Christmas day dawned at the Hale house. Within hours, everyone converged on the house. When it was time to open gifts. Stiles took over, passing out gifts before fights could break out. Everyone got piles of Christmas presents from everyone else including Santa Claus. There were even Christmas stockings filled with all kinds of treats-candy, jewelry boxes, etc. Everyone's reactions to their gifts varied.

Isaac was hugging John in thanks for his brand new box of art supplies. He also thanked Derek and Stiles for his new picture album. Erica had given her pack siblings protection jewelry. Isaac got a bracelet made from gems for protection in addition to X men comics from Erica and Boyd. He got a matching amethyst pendant from Scott with Avengers comics. He thanked Danny and Jackson for the Avengers DVD, and Peter/Chris for the X-Men trilogy DVD. His other gifts considered of his favorite brands of music CDs from Melissa, gift cards to his favorite store from Alan, and some new clothes from Santa. 

Chris received protection talismans for his house from Alan, gift cards to Barnes & Noble from John and Melissa, a Yin pendant from Peter, and two boxes from Derek/Stiles and the pack. He opened the box from the pack first. He got out a case of his favorite drink, and cruise tickets to the Bahamas.

"For after the trouble with the Alpha pack are done. All of the adults got one," Danny explained indicating John, Melissa, Alan and Peter. Chris thanked the pack, then opened the gift from Derek and Stiles. He also found the picture Album, and protection talisman. He opened the note from Stiles.

_'For the nursery'_ -Stiles had written. Meanwhile Peter opened his presents. He got music CDs from Alan, gift cards to his favorite store from John, Yang pendant from Chris. Harry Potter movie DVDs and cruise ticket to the Bahamas from the pack, then he opened the gift from Derek and Stiles. He got out a familiar picture album in shock. He opened it, his eyes widened, before he slammed the book shut going;

"Nope," The pack was curious. Chris gave him a strange look. Then Peter found Derek's gift. He glared at Derek.

"Very funny," Chris looked in the box, his eyes widened, then he tried hard not to smile. 

Danny got his own photo album from Derek and Stiles. He chuckled at the Chemistry set that Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Amethyst pendant was given to him in case of emergencies. Melissa had bought him a computer book and she gave him a peck on the cheek. John went the extra mile and bought him a shotgun. Stiles wanted to make a joke and started to sing  _Angel with a Shotgun,_  but stopped when everyone gave him a look. Jackson bought him CDs and a camera, which earned the Omega a kiss under the mistletoe. He received a protection talisman for his house and a gift card to the photography store. Scott knew he loved books and gave him a Barnes and Noble gift card.

Jackson had received a lot of things throughout his life, but he never felt whole. He got his very own picture album (one was kept in the house for safe keeping.) Scott bought him a basketball jersey, while Isaac, Boyd, and Erica got him new lacrosse equipment. He got a matching amulet from Danny and a protection bracelet. He blushed when he unwrapped a complete box set of the Doctor Who TV show. Melissa and Alan pitched in and got him a gift card to the town's best sports store. He gave the pack dirty looks when he got lizard figurines of all the comic book villains. John got him music CDs and Jackson nearly smothered Peter and Chris when they gave him the Torchwood box set.

Derek and Stiles gifted Alan a copy of the album for his office or home. Like Danny said, Dr. Deaton got cruise tickets as well. The pack designed a mug for him, with amulets and pictures of wolves, with their names signed on them. John gave him an herbal and botany book that he was sure the man would like. Peter and Chris gave him a case of books that were in the Hale's original collection, as a thanks for keeping them safe. Melissa bought him a gift card for Pet Smart (Stiles snorted at that).

Melissa kissed her son's forehead for the scented candles. Alan told her that they relieve stress automatically. A gemstone bracelet was given to her by Danny, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Stiles and Derek gave her a picture album that earned them both kisses on the cheek. The whole pack bought her a gift card to Barnes & Noble. She unwrapped a protection talisman for the McCall household. Peter and Chris gifted her a gift card to her favorite arts and crafts store, and John gave her a Do It Yourself kit.

Erica got her picture album from Derek and Stiles. She squealed into joy and hugged her pack parents. She got a Wire and Bead kit with the Elektra DVD from Boyd and Isaac. Danny and Jackson bought Erica Avengers comics. Scott got her X-Men comics. Melissa bought Erica a DIY jewelry making kit. John got her a cookbook, while Peter and Chris gave Erica gift cards to Barnes & Noble. Alan bought her music CDs.

Stiles opened his presents. Derek had given Stiles a silver Celtic Trinity knot spiral Triskelion silver charm pendant with journals that Anneliese Stilinski had written in. His dad had finally started to go through his decreased wife's things. He found the journals and gave them to Derek to give to Stiles. Stiles hugged his mate then his dad in thanks. John gave him Doctor Who DVDs. Scott got him a gift card to Barnes & Noble. Alan gave him a box of magical supplies to last him 2-3 months. Inside the box were Mountain ash and wolfsbane, etc. Melissa bought him a cookbook with recipes for healthy meals.  The pack had gotten Stiles a red hoodie with the letters Mom on the back and music CDs. Peter and Chris gave him the book 'Mark of Athena' by Rick Riodran.

Derek got his picture album from Stiles along with a familiar picture album. The album had a green cover. He opened it only to freeze upon seeing pictures of his younger self with his parents, and relatives from the original Hale pack. His shocked hazel eyes met Stiles' brown eyes. Stiles nodded his head.

"I found it in the original book collection. Your mom made several of those albums. Including the one I just gave Peter." Peter glared at Stiles as he tried to keep his own copy of the Hale album out of the curious Jackson's hands. The pack wanted to know why Peter had acted so oddly. Meanwhile Derek went back to opening his other presents. Scott had given him a gift card to Barnes & Noble. The pack got him tickets to a baseball game, with a jacket with the letters Dad on the back. Melissa bought him music CDs. Alan gave him the Brother Cadfael book series. John gave him the book; Moonstone by Wilkie Collins. Peter and Chris gave him Law & Order DVDs. Peter spoke up;  
"Chris wouldn't let me give you the ties I found." Chris retorted  
"Because the ties were horrible." 

Boyd had received a picture album and the Case Closed manga. Jackson and Danny got him Detective Conan anime DVDs. Peter and Chris found a huge collection of Sherlock Holmes books at a thrift sore and thought they could give it to him to go on the bookcase they're adding to the room. Melissa and Alan had no idea what books he would like, so a Barnes and Noble gift card was the way to go. John got Boyd the Lord of the Rings trilogy. He laughed at him when he said he was going to attempt to watch them in one sitting.

"Hate to break it to yah, but you're only going to give yourself a headache," he chuckled, patting his grandchild's broad shoulder. Erica and Isaac teamed together to get him the Dragonriders of Pern. Erica also made him a ring that was similar to Derek's.

Scott openly his presents carefully. Boyd, Erica, Danny, and Jackson bought him a shitload video games. His photo album was given to him by Derek and Stiles. He got music CDs from the whole back and a zoology book from Alan. He actually lost his mind and busted out laughing when he opened Peter and Chris' gift.

"Really?" he got out between laughing fits. "You got me the Scooby-Doo series? And the freaking Scooby Snacks? I love you too," he laughed, calming down and wiping his tears a minute later. Peter grumbled and Chris snorted.

"I did not see that coming," Stiles chuckled.

John opened his gifts to find his picture album from Derek and Stiles along with 2 books from the Hale collection. He hugged Derek and Stiles.  He got gift cards to his favorite store from Peter and Chris. Alan gave him protection talismans for his house and office. Scott gave him a fishing tackle box. Melissa got him a coffee mug with the letters Grandpa on it. The pack got him a cruise ticket to the Bahamas with a sweatshirt that said Grandpa on the back. He hugged the pack in thanks. 

 

 

While the pack were occupied chatting away excitedly about their various presents. Derek and Stiles sneaked away to get some privacy. They ended up in the same closet they had originally gotten together in. They were kissing passionately. When the door opened suddenly, the couple pulled away quickly. Moments later Scott ran back in the direction of the den, screaming.

"My eyes! I'm blind!"

"Guys, mommy and daddy are gross!" He yells, running down the steps. He jumped and landed face first on the couch. He crawled over to Isaac's side and nuzzled his lap. "I need an adult! I need an adult!"

"Join the club. Now you know how I felt when Danny and I caught them the morning after! Thanks so much for doing something dumb with Jackson, and getting carried away with aphrodisiacs!" Isaac poked Scott accusingly. 

"Does anyone have eye bleach? Because I need eye bleach!" Scott screeched, completely ignoring his mate's accusation.

"What is so bad?" Jackson taunted Scott. 

"Yeah, it was! Now, shut up Whittemore!" Scott yelled, throwing a heavy pillow at the other Omega wolf, nearly knocking him out of the lounger he was sitting in. A fierce argument broke out, turning into a brawl. When Jackson lunged at Scott, the teens rolled over and over, punching and kicking at each other. While Melissa and peter went to break the boys up, Danny went to get Derek and Stiles.    Once Danny came back down, Derek and Stiles were staring at the boy as they fought. Erica and Boyd were screaming at them to stop, John hugging Isaac because the fighting made him sad, and Melissa and Peter were trying to rip the pair away from each other (and failing miserably.)

"HEY!" a strong voice echoed through the house. Everyone stopped except for Isaac and John, who were still mashed together as John was consoling his grandchild. "That's enough!"

"Look what you boys did. You've gone and upset my baby!" Stiles yells at his children, taking Isaac out of his dad's hands and cuddling him. Immediately the boys began apologizing to each other and the fuming Stiles. Jackson was still pouting. So, Danny dragged his mate off to calm him down. Eventually they returned.

"If it wasn't Christmas, I'd ground both of you," Stiles warns and threatens.

Jackson gulped. Scott swallowed nervously. As the glowering Derek loomed over them backing Stiles up. 

"Good, you get the point! Behave unless you want to stay home, when we go to the movies. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is showing in the theaters now." Stiles clapped his hands.

"Whoever wants to go raise their hands, and get ready to go."

 

 

Alan and Melissa had elected to stay home, along with Peter and Chris. So John, Derek, Stiles and the pack went to the movie theater. After they bought their tickets, Stiles decided to get snacks for everyone. So they were currently in line.

Stiles picked some licorice for Boyd and Erica, a pack of Sour Patch Kids for Isaac and Scott, Milk Duds for John, and he bought a kind sized Kit-Kat for him and Derek to split. The pack got their snacks along with popcorn and drinks. The pack was on their way to the theater mentioned on their tickets when they ran into a familiar figure. Derek went tense when he recognized the dark-haired man. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. 

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? Derek, Stiles, how are you?" Brand smiles. His teeth are showing and he has an off look to him.

John narrowed his eyes, as he gave the man a hard look. Boyd and Erica moved in front of their mother figure. Isaac held on to Stiles' other hand. Jackson was glaring at the interloper and Danny eyed Brand cautiously while holding on to his furious mate. Stiles spoke carefully maintaining a neutral tone and stance.

"Well, we weren't expecting to see you here at the movies." 

"Neither was I. I wasn't going to do much today but watch Christmas specials. But I found out that the Hobbit was in town and I said 'Why the hell not?" Brand smirked.

"What a coincidence, considering we are about to watch the Hobbit" Stiles gave Brand a strained smile. 

"Which is about start in a minute. Nice to meet you, Brand. We better get going," John goes for the save, grasping his son's hand and pulling him along. The pack followed John and Stiles in the theater. Derek was dragged along by Stiles since the younger one was refusing to release his mate's hand. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stiles whispers.

"I don't know. But I don't like it," Derek gets out before the previews start rolling.

 

 

After the credits started rolling, as the movie came to an end, the pack left the theater to go to the bathroom. When Jackson came outside, he saw an unexpected sight. Scott and Isaac were kissing. Before he could do something about it, Erica started screaming.

Danny and John drew their guns and aimed at where Erica was. "What's wrong?!" Danny yells.

Two strange males were trying to make off with Erica and Boyd. Boyd was struggling, but to no avail, since the latter duo were still recovering from their captivity.

Derek whipped around and attacked the one that had Erica by her arm. He slashed at his chest with his claws and nearly ripped him in half. Isaac was sticking by Stiles, watching him.

John and Danny shot the other wolf before Derek could get to them. They both fell back and the one Derek attacked fell down. He regained some strength and raced away to catch up to his fellow pack member. Stiles went over to check on Boyd and Erica to make certain that his oldest pups had no new injuries.

"We're fine," Erica says, her Mom still worrying over them.

"Yeah, they didn't leave a scratch. But we should get out of here before anything else happens," Boyd suggests.

"We’re leaving before anything happens. So let's go back home," Derek ordered using his Alpha voice. Jackson and Scott rushed to obey. John and Danny helped Boyd and Erica up and then the pack headed back to the Hale house, with Derek keeping a protective grip on Stiles. 

"I'll call the others and fill them in before we get there," John says, pulling out his phone.

 

 

After the pack got back to the Hale house and were secure behind the wards, John went off to talk with Peter and the other adults. Stiles was fussing over Boyd and Erica and Jackson remembered the scene he came across before Boyd and Erica were attacked. He then got an evil smile on his face and leaned back in his chair to speak.

"So what is your intentions towards my baby brother, McCall?"

Isaac froze and stiffened. Scott shot a glare towards his brother. "What the fuck do you mean, Jackson?" Jackson was unperturbed.

"You know perfectly what I mean. I saw you two kissing, at the theater. Just before Erica started screaming."

"WHAT?!?!" Stiles screamed, jumping up and running after Scott. "You'd dare defile my baby boy.

Have you lost your mind?!" Stiles yelled. They are doing circles around the couch and Scott is trying desperately not to get caught in his friend's grasp.

"Mom, don't hurt Scott! I love him and he loves me!" Isaac cries, stopping his mother dead in his tracks.

Derek grabbed Stiles and held him, all the while directing his words to Isaac. "While I'm not happy about your choice, I respect your decision." Stiles calmed down, glaring at Scott.

"Harm Isaac in any way-emotional, mental, physical. And I'll cut your balls off! And they won't grow back. There are spells to ensure that!" Stiles pointed at Scott. Peter went pale. He whispered to Chris.

"They are the very same words your mom used."

"I know," Chris responded, his own face pale. "I'm suddenly uncomfortable. You think my mom has been reincarnated as Stiles?"

Peter gulped as he replied.

"The very thought is rather frightening, considering what Stiles has seen those last 2 years. He is NOT happy with how Gerard and Kate have acted. If your mom was alive, would the fire have happened? Much less the war Gerard decided to start on the wolves? Stiles mentioned the lone wolf Gerard killed."

"It wouldn't have. None of it would have happened. You and I would have still been together and we'd already have our cubs. They would be as old as Allison, maybe older," Chris said, smiling through a tear.

"Too true," Peter recalled. All of sudden they heard Jackson laughing, and looked over to see Scott on his knees pleading to the fuming Stiles.

"And why should I let my baby boy date a potato?!" Stiles ranted. "You have made decisions in the past that endangered the pack, not to mention your deal with the devil. Prove to both Derek and I that you can be trusted with Isaac and I'll consider allowing you to date Isaac." 

"I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him. I've already considered kids when all of this was over," he said flailing. A tear fell down his face. "I'd do anything for him. I'd protect him no matter what," Scott pleaded.

"Okay fine, you two have my blessings;" Stiles relented. "Don't make me regret giving you my blessings." Scott stood up shakily and went over to cuddle Isaac. Stiles collapsed into Derek's arms feeling wrung out. He didn't know why he still felt so much anger over Allison's actions. Normally he was more forgiving, but the incidents with the Argents had broken something inside him. Derek was helping him move past the trauma and the lingering feelings of betrayal. 

“Is mom okay?" Jackson asks, standing up to try and help Derek keep him upright.

"I'm not sure. He is pregnant and today has been eventful. You should take him upstairs to sleep," Peter recommends.

"The events of the last year hit Stiles a lot harder than he let on, "Derek revealed.  "Especially with both Gerard and Kate. He was really furious with their actions."

Erica replied. "Yup! He always ranted about Kate while our hideout was in the subway. He was really furious that humans and children died in that fire. Right Boyd?" She looked at Boyd. The loner nodded. Derek took Stiles up to their bedroom so Stiles could rest. 

"We should take turns checking in on him," Derek said once he came back down. "Just to make sure that he's alright. He's dealt with a lot." Derek checked the time. "We should be turning in as well. It's getting late. Night, everyone," Derek said before returning upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Betsie and I spent all day on it and it looks really good to me. 
> 
> We'll see you next time.


	15. Sometimes, I Still Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pack member is revealed and Stiles just can't catch a break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, new awesome chapter! First things first, my next ACE match is October 29th. Second, I changed the song lyrics that the story came from. 
> 
> The new song I'm getting the chapter titles from is called "Heart Skipped a Beat" by the xx. And finally, thanks for the amazing feedback! We just love it and Betsie is responding to your comments as 'Shinigami'
> 
> Okay, no delay! Enjoy!

_May 1st, Beacon Hills_

 

Over 4 months had passed since Christmas day and the residents were wondering when things would go back to normal. For the past months had been anything but peaceful. First there were the bodies of two strangers that were discovered by preteens that had been dared to go in the forest preserve. Then Gerald Argent was confirmed to be dead for several months (his corpse turned up).  Then some of his 'friends' tried to kidnap the Boyd boy and the Reyes girl in broad daylight, when they first returned to school. Only later on would the attempted kidnappers be discovered dead several hours later and to add to that, the Sheriff's son kept experiencing bizarre life-threatening accidents. As of now, Stiles no longer was allowed to go wandering the town on his own. He was frequently seen with Derek Hale or one of his friends. The residents whispered about Stiles gaining weight, along with Chris Argent. Everyone pondered why Brand Kaiser kept turning up when the sheriff's son ventured out. On a sunny day, when the first of May dawned, two young women got off the bus and several residents spotted the redhead and the brunette. Shocked whispers and buzzing began anew. For Lydia Martin and Allison Argent had returned to town.

While Lydia and Allison were getting off the bus, Jackson, Danny, Scott and Isaac were walking in the theater, with their popcorn, drinks, and snacks. The couple had decided to try a double date. They were heading to see the movie Jack the Giant Killer. 

 

 

Meanwhile Derek and Stiles were in Alan's examination room. Stiles was laying down on the table, while Alan was doing an ultrasound on Stiles.

"The twins are doing fine." Alan spoke.

"That's good," Stiles spoke relived. He was worried due to all the bizarre accidents he kept having every time he went out in town. He gripped Derek's hand tightly. 

"Has anything happened yet?" Alan asks

"You mean the fact that Stiles keeps having these "accidents?" Nothing has happened now since the pack has started going with him into town. But none of this is accidental." Derek answers.

"Hopefully the accidents ends soon. My dad is definitely not happy about the entire situation. He and Derek both are ready to sentence me to house arrest until those cubs are born," Stiles spoke rubbing his stomach. He then added;

"The question is _how_ are they pulling the accidents off? Ever since they found the bodies in the woods, my dad's had the town on red-alert if any more strangers show up. If they were coming in town, they would have been arrested already."

"I'm not sure how they're doing it. But I know for a fact that the "accidents" should stop. Everyone has their eyes on that Brand guy and  they can't afford anymore suspension," Alan comments.

He just shakes his head to release the stressful thoughts and asks a major question. "So, have you decided on names yet?"

"My mom's name is Anneliese," Stiles spoke looking at Derek questioningly.  
"My dad's name is Todd. And, _no_ I refuse to change the first name," Derek spoke directing his words to Stiles.

"Awe, come on, Derek! It'd be hilarious!" Stiles whines.

"No, unless you want our son to be teased, kids can be cruel," Derek replied.

Stiles nearly plops back onto the examination table and crosses his arms. He hushes out a breath of dissatisfaction and groans. "Fine," he pouts.

"I will make it up to you later," Derek spoke in a low voice into Stiles' ear.

Stiles smirked a little _._ He pulled down Derek closer when Dr. Deaton said he had to go get another file for a patient after them and whispered, "You'd better. I expect a blow job for all my trouble." He snickers at the near blush on Derek's face. Derek stole a kiss from Stiles.

"That and more," he promised his mate, helping Stiles off the table.

 

 

After Derek and Stiles returned home, Stiles remembered he had to go to the grocery store. So he left for the store, taking his eldest pups with him.

A few minutes later, the trio were in the store. Boyd and Erica took turns taking things off the shelves and putting them in the cart, while sticking fairly close to their pack mom. All of sudden they ran into someone else’s grocery cart. Stiles froze upon seeing Allison. Boyd growled and Erica went pale.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles grits his teeth. He's breathing and he's trying to keep it together. Yet, something inside him wants to maim Allison.

Erica and Boyd exchanged worried looks. They knew from what Isaac and Jackson had let slip, that their mom was having problems forgiving Allison and the other Argents for their actions. Which was beyond strange, since according to Grandpa, Mom always had never been the type to hold a grudge. When Mom got angry, he would forgive the person eventually.

Boyd moved in front of Stiles. While Erica took the latter's hand.

"Don't do anything. Let's just get out of here," Erica said, eyeing Allison like she had personally upset her stomach, which she very well did. "Come on, Mom. We can go to the farmer's market for the other things on our list. It's best we leave," Erica says, pushing the kart away from Allison's and turning around. Boyd was rubbing Stiles' back, trying to release any stress.

"Alright," Stiles took in deep breaths. He sent a death glare that nearly made Allison shake in her boots. He then followed Boyd and a moment later, they left the store for the farmers market.

 

 

Stiles was at school the next day, since he was unable to miss school if he wanted to graduate. Danny was with him too. Danny had hacked in the computer and changed Stiles' classes when the so-called accidents began. Now, Stiles shared all of his classes with a pack member. They were in the library during study hall, just when Greenberg and one of their lacrosse teammates showed up at their table with a sports drink. Greenberg put the drink down on the table.

"Coach's orders," he relayed. Stiles looked confused and Danny shook his head.

"Nope. He has his own." He indicted the container with Stiles' juice. The other boy shrugged and picked up the drink replying.

"I'm thirsty, anyway. Mind if I take a sip?" Stiles nodded and then he drank the entire container before anyone could stop him. A second later, he choked and his face turned blue. He collapsed to the floor. Immediately, Greenberg and Danny were by his side. Danny searched for a pulse. He looked up and shook his head.

"He's dead,” he announced. Another student began screaming. Someone had dialed 911. John and Derek arrived at the same time.

"What happened?" John asked Danny. The lacrosse player was calming the pregnant teenager and he stood up from his seat to let Derek take over.

"This kid on out lacrosse team asked for a sip of Stiles' drink. He drunk the entire drink and then he was choked. He was choking and choking before he passed out. I tried to find a pulse but there was none. The guy was dead already," he told the Sheriff.

Derek went over to his shaken mate and wrapped his arms around Stiles. Stiles whimpered and buried his face into Derek's jacket. Derek picked his mate up, and began walking out of the library telling John.

"I'm taking your son home. You know where to find us, if you need to talk with Stiles."

"Alright. Watch out and be careful. Don't give Stiles anything to drink or eat that looks funny or has been opened. I want you to keep an eye on him until I get home. I'll have Dr. Deaton and someone from forensics test out this bottle," John said, turning back to Danny to see if he knew anything else.

"Alright," Derek replied as he left the library and took his traumatized mate home. 2-3 hours later, Derek was sitting on their bed reading a book, in between watching his mate sleeping. The pack had been filled in on the recent 'accident' via text. The pack then gathered into the house and was downstairs, just when John walked in with Erica. 

"Have you figured anything out?" Derek asks John, bringing Stiles downstairs. Boyd took Stiles out of Derek's arms and held him so he could comfortably go back to sleep.

"There were traces of arsenic in the bottle," John revealed

"Who the hell would use poison to try and kill Stiles? How did they even get to his bottle?" Scott asks.

"Good question. I had the deputies check. No strangers have showed up. Well except the Kaiser character. But he's been behaving himself. No he wasn't anywhere near the school. I checked myself." John explained.

"Stiles, you are now sentenced to house arrest, until the twins are born, or until the perpetrator behind these so-called accidents have been caught. Besides, Anneliese would find a way to return and haunt me, if anything happened to you. She would want you to live and to be safe."

"Dad, don't you think that's a little extreme. Who’s going to go grocery shopping?" Stiles asked, finally fully awake.

"That's not extreme; I want you to be safe. Since that's my grandchildren you're carrying. Perhaps Erica and one of the others can do the shopping?" John replied undaunted. Erica raised her hand

"Isaac, Danny and I can take turns doing the food shopping. Boyd can help us too as well." 

"Alright, fine. But no danger comes to my kids or I'll raise hell," Stiles threatens.

"Agreed," Derek spoke. Just then Peter walked in the room in time to hear Stiles and Derek's threats, and John's reply.

"They won't go alone. I'll be assigning one of the deputies to shadow them just in case." John promised Derek and Stiles. He then turned to Peter and added;

"By the way we need to talk."

 

Peter gestured that they leave the room, then they moved in the office Derek had set up on the first floor. Peter shut the door.

"What is it?" Peter questioned. John turned and spoke grimly;

"Since no one has seen any strangers come in town, recently. And the Brand Kaiser character was put under watch. There's only one logical explanation. There's a spy in Beacon Hills working for the Alpha pack."

"I figured that much. There is no way in hell that Kaiser could have known that you and the others were at the theater Christmas Day. But the question is who?" Peter says, taking a seat on the couch in the room.

"Bobby Finstock did make that drink for Stiles. He admitted to putting it in the staff lounge. Only the staff had access to the lounge/place. So the culprit has to be one of the school staff." John revealed more information.

"Adrian Harris also has knowledge of werewolves, and he has been making my son's life difficult ever since Stiles began high school. The guidance counselor has shown too much interest into Stiles, and she was overly interested into Lydia Martin, according to her mother and Stiles." 

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll do a background check on both of them and trail them for some time. If they even do one thing suspicious, we keep them on our shit list until we're proven otherwise, alright?" Peter said.

"Alright I'll get my deputies on it." John replied. All of sudden there were frantic pounding on the door. When Peter opened the door, they saw Erica and Isaac.

"Dad says to come quick!" Erica replied pulling on Peter's arm.

"The floor went wet, and Chris started acting all strange." Isaac replied. 

 

 

A few minutes later Alan, with Melissa's help did a c-section. A wail filled the room. The pack was cramped in the hallway. Scott was looking confused and then Danny spoke.

"I knew it!"  

“You knew about this and didn’t say a thing about it?” Jackson asked.

''I suspected, but I never had the chance to confirm it. The pattern was rather obvious. I think back when you got hit with the aphrodisiacs. You pounced on me and refused to let go even when Melissa poured water on you. Dad carried Mom off, Scott went for Isaac and Peter went for-" Danny explained.

"Oh! He went for Chris. He only snapped out of it when Melissa hit him with the water!" Isaac recalled. Just then Alan and Melissa came out of the room.

"Before you guys come in, they want us to break the news to you," Melissa says taking a deep breath before nodding towards Alan.

"Peter, Chris, Derek, and Stiles have wanted me to keep this a secret until the baby was born or the Alpha pack was dealt with. Since the baby is now here, we have to tell you," Alan finished before starting up again. "Peter and Chris are mates. They've been mates since they were 18 and started dating the night Derek was born. They had to separate because of Chris' father and it wasn't until Peter came back to life that they resumed their relationship.

The pack felt stupid and kicked themselves for not knowing sooner.

"Can we see the baby now?" Stiles asks, rubbing his stomach anxiously.

"Of course," Melissa replied. Alan and Melissa moved aside and the pack went inside. Chris was looking exhausted and Peter held a bundle. The infant had dark tufts of hair and blue eyes. The tiny baby was waving tiny fists in the air.

"Meet Thomas Nicholas Hale. You can call him Tommy for short," Peter said softly, trying to not disturb the baby or his exhausted mate. Stiles froze;  _he knew those names_. Derek spoke shakily.

"You named him after Grandpa?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I named him after Grandpa," Peter smiled. He kissed Tommy's little head of hair and let the baby grab his pinky finger. 

"Welcome to the world, Tommy," Stiles whispers, rubbing his stomach again and smiling at the love of his life. One day, that will be them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter. I think it was my favorite to write with Betsie! 
> 
> I can't wait to see you guys next chapter!


	16. And I was Struggling to Get In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to visit Chris and Allison and Lydia want to see Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I want to ask you guys something.
> 
> If any of you are in the Avengers fandom too, please e-mail me. I need some help on the story "Take Me the Way I Am" and I want to have a new chapter up for it by the end of October.
> 
> E-mail me if you are interested. My e-mail is on my profile.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**__ **

_May 3rd, Beacon Hills_

 

After their mates were settled and secure behind the wards. Peter and Derek decided to pay Allison a visit. The brunette young woman was staying at Lydia's house at the moment. So, the born wolves paid the Martin household a little visit.

                Allison stood up and took a defensive stance. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she barked. Lydia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this. Don't you dare try and turn back on that now!" Lydia scolds Allison. They had talked it through since Allison ran into Boyd, Stiles, and Erica that day in the supermarket. Lydia then stepped in front of Allison and spoke for herself.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Peter took over since Derek was on the verge of exploding. At moments like this Peter saw his father and brother's personality traits. All three of them had fierce protectiveness where their mates were concerned. His nephew had also inherited Todd's temper to boot.

“We are here to warn Allison." 

"Warn me about what?" Allison said, eyeing Peter. 

"Allison, be quiet!" Lydia yelled, before turning back to the unfazed wolves. Allison was taken aback by her friend’s outburst. "Continue." the redhead said.

"Keep your hands off my baby cousin! I won't let anyone harm anymore of my blood relatives!" Derek finally exploded.  "Also leave my mate alone!" Peter sighed pulling out a picture of Tommy and handing it to Allison.

"This is your new brother. His name is Thomas Nicholas Hale. Chris insisted. Since the Argent name holds too much painful memories for us." He indicted the fuming Derek and himself.

"Stiles told us what really happened when Gerard had him kidnapped. Derek IS not happy with any of the Argents. Chris and Tommy are exceptions." Derek snarled at Allison.

"The pack are NOT allowed to be left alone with you AT ALL!"

"Is there a bounty out for my head too?" Lydia asked.

"Nope, as far as I know," Peter replied. "And there's no bounty on Allison's head. This is more like an avoidance tactic and warning until my nephew and his mate calms down."

"Before you left, you was showing traits too similar to Kate,” he continued speaking. "Chris thinks you hate him. Is that true?"

"I can never hate my father. I just hate who he's mated with," Allison said, her back stiffening. "Please tell him I don't hate him."

"We will tell him," Derek relented something inside him was telling him to go easy on Allison.

"Alright, thank you. I'll stay away, as long as it protects Thomas," Allison agreed.

"Fine, but Chris will want to see you eventually," Peter replied. 

"Alright, I'll visit him. But, like you said, I can't be anywhere near Thomas," Allison confirms.

"Well, if Ms. Martin is willing to come with you. Perhaps you could visit Tommy." Peter spoke looking at Derek. Derek growled slightly.

"Fine, but you can explain why to Stiles." 

"I'll come. Just as long as I get to see Thomas too," Lydia confirms. "I'll explain it to Stiles. He'll probably listen to me better than Allison."

 

 

 

 "So," Erica dragged out. "We really need to talk."

"Yes, we need to discuss our mate status, and if you want to keep it a secret. You saw what happened when everyone found out about Dad and Mom being mates. Now the Alpha pack are trying to kill Mom and our unborn siblings." Boyd revealed. 

"I think that's for the best. But if Mom or Dad find out, we have to swear them to secrecy. Understood?" Erica said.

Understood, mom will figure it out and probably tell Dad anyway," Boyd responded. "So where do you want to go-for our first date?"

 

 

 

 

While Peter and Derek were informing Allison about her baby brother, and mate status was being discussed, Chris was opening a large carton. Stiles looked on curiously. 

"What is that?" He spoke.

"My mom's stuff. I inherited it when she died over 20 years ago. I only just got the chance to open it. We were really close. She really hated Gerard. For as long as I can remember she always kept me far away from him. So he never had the chance to poison and turn me against werewolves." Chris recalled. 

"Well, that's what I wanted. I didn't want you to end up like Kate," Stiles said, helping him open the large carton.

"How?" Chris stuttered staring at Stiles in shock.

"I've been watching you, Chris. I've been watching you and Kate all this time through Stiles' body. He was me in a past life," Stil- Maria said, touching her child's face. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Mom?" Chris spoke staring at Maria with shock and awe. "Peter was right, when he said you had been reborn. He told me that you threatened to castrate him."

Maria chuckled and smiled. "I didn't threaten to hurt him. I'm sorry for that, by the way. He has stuck by your side and given this pack a great new life."

"And yet you used the same words on your best friend in this life." Chris spoke referring to the incident on Christmas day. "That's alright, though. I'm happy. I just wish that Allison didn't hate me," he looked at his mom.

"She wasn't always this way. She used to be a really sweet girl, until Gerard, Kate and Victoria got to her. Plus she found about werewolves in the worst kind of way. I really tried to keep her away from the supernatural," Chris finished.

"She doesn't hate you Chris. A daughter could never really hate her father if he's loved her before and still is loving her. She'll come around. She's just been badly influenced," Maria said.

"I just can't help but feeling I could have done better. I just hope that I can do better with Thomas," Chris responded.

"You already are doing your best. I did my best with you and Kate, but when I died, Kate turned into a monster." Maria spoke sadly. She just wanted to let that go, so she changed the subject.

"There's something I was going to tell you. But I never got the chance to. Remember when I gave you a key?” Chris nodded. “Well, the key is for a safe-box in the bank. You really need to open that safe-box. So, promise me you will find it and open it?"

"I will, I'll promise you that. Do you want to meet Thomas?" Chris asks, setting some stuff back into the box.

"Of course I would love to!" Maria smiled. She then looked at her swollen belly and touched it with wonder,  
"Hopefully this life will be better than my previous one," she then looked at Chris,  
"You know I never wanted to marry Gerard. Because that man was the devil. He certainly proved it with his actions."

"It should be. You have a whole new pack, Mom," Chris comments. "Who did you really want to marry, Mom?" Chris asked, pressing his hand to Maria's stomach.

Maria looked sad.  
"His name was Kieran Gallagher. Gerard killed him at my grandparents' orders,” she spat out the words with fury.  "It was all because they wanted to merge the families together. And they hated the idea of a werewolf marrying in the family. Kieran was a werewolf. He was bitten when he was young and he came to terms with it. Anyway, they killed him," She smiled a grim smile.

"They paid the price. I made certain of it. It was rather easy finding a witch that was willing to cast a justice spell on them." 

"What was the spell, mom? What did you do to Gerard?" Chris asks.

"You will find out when you open the safe-box. And can you please introduce me to my grandson? I heard he is rather adorable," Maria clapped her hands.

"Sure," Chris said, walking down the hallway to Thomas' nursery and picking up the squirming baby. He smiled brightly when he saw Chris and made a small cooing noise. He giggled and kicked in the air when his father bent over to pick him up. Chris went back down the hall and entered the room.

"This is your grandchild, Thomas Nicholas Hale."

"Oh! He is so adorable!" Maria melted. She took Thomas from Chris and cooed over him for a few minutes, before handing him back. A few minutes later, Stiles blinked his eyes into confusion, as he looked around.

 

 

"What happened? When did Tommy get here?"

 

 

Later that day after a shaken Chris had left with baby Tommy and Peter, Derek and Stiles were in the nursery. The walls had been painted a forest green, and Stiles used wallpaper depicting Disney characters. 

The nursery had many characters. The house from Up was on the ceiling above the area where the crib was going to be. The Incredibles family was on the left wall next to the crib. A giantic mural of the toys from Toy Story was on the far right corner. The wall near the door had WALL-E and E.V.E. with  _Derek_ over WALL-E and  _Stiles_ over E.V.E. They wanted their child to know every Pixar movie there was.

"I hope the twins love it," Stiles smiled looking around at the nursery in awe.  
"They should they are your cubs too," Derek responded as he wrapped his arms around his mate. 

"I can't wait for them to be born. I want to see what they look like," Stiles smiles, kissing Derek on the lips.


	17. It's Been a While (And You've Found Someone Better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia have another run in with the pack and Maria meets her love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long and awesome chapter! I am so happy about this chapter and I think Betsie and I out did ourselves here. It's just asdfghjkl;asdfghkl;asdfghjkl;
> 
> I just can't with our awesomeness right now. Oh and by the way, the lyrics are out of order for this song. I have to modify the order just to make the titles work. I didn't have to for the other song.
> 
> I need to shut up so you can enjoy this story!

_May 5 th, Beacon Hills_

****

Boyd and Erica were now seated in the movie theater waiting for the movie _Iron Man 3_ to begin. They had already bought their drinks, popcorn, and snacks. They decided to talk while they waited for the previews to start.

"Good thing Mom was distracted when Scott and Jackson started their ridiculous argument. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here," Erica commented. Boyd chuckled. 

"Making a deal with Jackson to do some of his chores if he acted as decoy and distracted Scott was easier that I expected. I just had to convince him not to overdo it and stress Mom." Erica gaped at her mate with shock.

"You actually did that?" she replied.

"Yes me,” Boyd added, right before the movie previews started playing.

 

 

 

Jackson had gotten carried away while provoking Scott. As a result, the fight had turned into an actual brawl. Peter had promptly thrown water over the boys ending the fight and he livid Derek sent them in town to do the grocery shopping and pick up some other items as punishment. Isaac and Danny were sent along, so the boys would actually bring home the right items. The boys were walking in the market district, when they ran in Lydia and Allison. Scott went stiff upon seeing his ex girlfriend. Jackson snarled and Danny grabbed his angered mate to restrain him. Isaac was growling. 

"What are you doing here?!" Isaac growled, he was furious and currently emulating his surrogate parents. 

"Allison, I found the -" Lydia stopped speaking and stared at the pack members. "Hey, guys," Lydia muttered nervously, slowing pulling Allison and the cart backwards. She just wanted to create some distances between them.

Jackson broke free of Danny's grip and moved in a fast blur, blocking Lydia's way.

"Nice try," he taunted.

"We're not done with her yet," Isaac growls. He flexed his claws.

 Danny groaned as he spoke. "Better let them express their feelings. While Mom has finally started to calm down, he is still stressed out."

"Right! Keep your hate away from Mom and Tommy! By the way! Peter and your dad has been mates since they were 18! They got together the night Dad was born, right everyone?"

"True! Dr. Deaton told us," Isaac nodded."They split up because of that jerk Gerard! Mom calls him the devil now, way before he called him Grandpa Creepy."

"For your information, Peter said I could see Tommy. I just had to have Lydia with me," Allison bit back. Lydia was still being blocked by Jackson, yet she knew was going to happen.

"Everyone just stop! Shut the hell up and part ways! Dammit, I tried to escape this, yet I come right back to it! Just walk away and there will be no bloodshed," Lydia screams, thanking any god that would hear that no really came to the grocery section.

"Yeah, let's go. We have to finish shopping because we were sent down here because of Jackson and Scott's fight," Danny said.

"If Dad ever found out about Isaac fighting too, he will be furious. He's already on edge because of all the murder attempts on Mom's life. So, bye." he started dragging Jackson away. Scott nodded to the girls slightly as he grabbed Isaac and started pulling him away.

Once the guys left, Lydia punched Allison in the shoulder.

"Ow! That fucking hurt. What was that for?"

"You aren't going to redeem yourself by snapping at the pack. Allison, you are my best friend and I care a lot, but you need to tighten up. I can't be there all the time to save you from them," Lydia said, irritation rolling off of her in waves. She turned the cart around and pushed through the aisles.

 

 

 

After the boys got back, and Boyd and Erica returned from their secret date, there was a pack meeting held. It was supposed be quick and was immediately brought into session. Derek began talking, covering the recent events.

"If you have any information and any questions, you can go to Grandpa and Uncle Peter. They are doing an investigation. Stay away from Brand Kaiser at all costs. He has been way too interested into Stiles. Finally, Allison Argent will be allowed to see Tommy, but she is going to be supervised. You can ask Uncle Peter for the details." then Derek took his seat next to Stiles. John and Peter stood and explained the process of their investigation, omitting the vital details. They didn't want to add any stress and worry for Derek and Stiles' sakes. When the meeting ended, Peter and John were swarmed with curious questions from the pack. 

 

 

 

After the pack meeting ended, Danny and Jackson were at Jackson's house. Jackson was wound up from the events of the day. Danny was cuddling with his mate in Jackson's bedroom, trying to soothe his fuming and worried mate. 

"Uncle Peter and Grandpa knows something, they're not telling us!" Jackson ranted. Danny spoke soothingly;

"They obviously don't want to add anymore stress. Mom is already stressed." Jackson relented,

"True, Dad is really worried and scarily protective of Mom right now. He was really furious this morning." Danny rubbed Jackson's shoulders,

"No wonder, why did you provoke Scott?" he questioned. Jackson spoke sheepishly.

"Boyd asked me to do it, he said he would do my choices in the future. If I distracted everyone. I wasn't supposed to add anymore stress. But Scott was being infuriating." Danny groaned and sighed.

"As usual, but that isn't like Boyd. Why would he ask you to distract everyone?" Jackson shrugged.

"No idea. I tried asking, he shut me down,” Jackson answered. He turned over in the bed and shouted. "Never mind, now cuddle me!"

 

 

 

Chris and Peter were in a room, with Tommy. Chris took out a key and unlocked the box after the bank officer left the room. He took out a large envelope. He opened it and turned the yellow envelope upside down. The contents spilled out. There were various documents, pictures, a journal, a letter addressed to Chris, some papers with writing on it. Peter picked a paper up and started reading;  
"Justice spell, and it’s in effect,” Peter stopped and stared at the paper. “Wait a minute; Gerard was cursed with a spell turning him permanently impotent and sterile?"

Chris blinked into confusion, then opened the letter addressed to him, and started reading. His face turned chalky white and he swayed slightly. Peter was there to catch him. He had Chris sit down next to Tommy's baby seat.

"Read this," he shoved the letter at Peter. Peter took the letter and read it. He froze and did a double-take.

"Gerard Argent isn't your father?"

"No. Kieran Gallagher is my biological father. Mom wasn't kidding when she said that she was happy I didn't get influenced by him," Chris said.

"Hold up. Your mother told you that? Chris, she's been dead for over twenty years. How could she even talk to you?" Peter asked his eyebrow almost permanently arched.

"It turns out Mom was reborn as Stiles. Mom took over Stiles' body to tell me where to find this. She said she meant to tell me, but never got the chance to," Chris explained. "She told me that my real dad was a bitten wolf. So I'm half human. I'm surprised Allison was born human." he looked at Peter confused. 

"Not exactly. You see, she may have a dormant werewolf trait to her. It may never really manifest. Just like you," Peter says. "Wait, if your mom's reincarnated as Stiles', who is Kieran? I know he could be alive right now."

"I never had the chance to ask. How do you know he got reborn?" Chris asked his mate curiously. "Gerard killed him so they could force Mom to marry him. Mom must have been pregnant with me by then." 

"It's ancient thing. It's also religious. When someone is reincarnated, sometimes they try to look for their soulmate. After a while, they'll give up if they don't find them. She hasn't left, so he's still out there," Peter answered.

"Well the only person Stiles is close to is Derek. I don't know what my dad looks like, unless there's a picture of him somewhere in here?" Chris went looking through the contents. He found another letter and read it.

"According to this note, Mom made an album of her and Dad, she gave it to your dad. He hid it somewhere in the Hale book collection. So, we'll have to ask Stiles if he has seen the album. It has a blue cover,” Chris said. "Knowing this information, I wish I had known sooner. I could have cut Gerard out completely and be able to divorce Victoria, plus tried to keep them far away from Allison. So he wouldn't be able to poison her. I could have been with you sooner. Oh well, now I have an excuse to change my last name legally."

"So, you're becoming a Gallagher?" Peter smiled weakly. He wished that Chris could have his last name like their son. "Tommy will be Thomas Nicholas Gallagher-Hale."

"You haven't asked me to marry you. Until then, I'm changing my name to Gallagher. And I have to tell Allison. She really needs to know the truth. And I need to go through all of this." Chris looked at the contents, before he started putting the contents back in the envelope.

"How about this? After we get everything straightened out, we plan a commitment ceremony," Peter says, kissing Chris' hair.

"Okay!" Chris smiled hugging his mate.

"Wait a minute. You said Gerard was cursed to be impotent and sterile? When did the spell take full effect?  Because it means he cannot be Kate's father! Kate was born when we were 10 years old!" 

"It says here that after trying for another child for so long, he went to a sperm bank to conceive her. That makes you and Kate half-siblings," Peter says, looking at a stray letter he was about to put away.

"Alright. We can read more when we get home. I have to tell you something anyway," Peter said, picking up Tommy and leading Chris out with the stuff.

 

 

 

While Chris was discovering his paternity, Lydia and Allison were in middle of a serious conservation that was on the verge of turning into an actual argument. 

"Allison, you need to move on. Scott is with Isaac now and it's really serious. You're only going to get hurt in the end," Lydia tells her best friend.

"I know but try telling that to my heart. My head knows that Scott has moved on, but my heart is another story," Allison told her best friend as she sank down on the bed.  "There are times when I wish my grandma was still alive. Dad's mom died before I was born, but Dad has spoken of her many times. Aunt Kate told me about her, when my mom wasn't around, for some reason any mention of her was taboo. Aunt Kate and Dad loved her too much not to mention her. I think she would know what to say."

"Allison, that's not love  _love._ That's the type of love that you give to someone you care about, like a sibling or best friend. I know that it's hard to realize it but you have too. That's what I did with Jackson and I feel better about it," Lydia says.

"How?" Allison spoke. "How did you realize it?"

 

_"I'm sorry, Jackson. But I just can't," Lydia told the lacrosse co-captain. She was getting ready to leave Beacon Hills, when Jackson stopped her. He was trying to convince her to stay, but she wasn't having it._

_"Why not, Lyds? Why won't you stay here with me?" Jackson pleaded. Lydia wanted to break down so badly._

_"Because, Jackson. I can't stay here with all the werewolf bullshit happening. I can't get caught in the middle again. I want to leave, go to college, and start my life over," she cried. "Besides, I can't compete with him."_

"Oh so that is how," Allison spoke when Lydia was finished explaining to her. 

"I let him go. I knew that it wouldn't work and I still care about him, Allison. But I could never love him the way Danny does. And I've come to terms with that," Lydia responds.

Allison was silent as she thought. She let a few seconds past before she finally gave Lydia an answer.

"I'll let him go, but can you be there when I tell him? I don't know if I'll be able to tell him otherwise, unless I brought my bow with me."

"Of course. But you better steer clear of Isaac. He may be the puppy of the pack, but he's got bite," Lydia warns.

"I will. And how does you know about Isaac? I thought you was steering clear of the pack?" Allison asked her best friend curiously.

"I saw the way Scott pulled him away from us. He had a look of concern on his face. Besides, Isaac never growls at someone unless he thinks you're harming someone he loves. And he definitely loves Scott," Lydia told Allison.

"Okay, I'm definitely staying far away from Isaac then," Allison decided. 

"Good girl," Lydia smiles.

 

 

 

Scott and Isaac were at Scott's house, due to Derek being still furious about the earlier fight. Scott had dragged his mate home with him wanting to steer clear of the furious Alpha. Isaac was pacing the floor of Scott's bedroom fuming. All of sudden Isaac whirled on Scott.

"She still wants you," he growled

"Babe, come here," Scott said. "What makes you think that, pup?"

Isaac went over to his mate.

"Well, she acted nervous around us. She kept sneaking looks your way." 

Scott froze. Isaac was right. Allison had been sneaking looks. Between Lydia pulling her back and Jackson getting in her personal space, Allison was in a trance when she saw Scott.

"Isaac, I broke up with her a long time ago. Baby, I only love you," Scott tells him.

"You better, I didn't just defend you to Dad and Mom for nothing," Isaac pouted. He knew he was being childish, but there was a small part of him left over from the years of abuse and trauma. 

"I'll always love you. No one or nothing can convince me otherwise," Scott said, kissing him firmly on his lips.

"Good. I love you too, by the way,” Isaac replied as he kissed his mate back.

Derek and Stiles were in their master suite. Stiles was going through the picture albums Malia had made with Derek.

"Did anyone tell you that you was rather adorable as a child?" Stiles cooed when he found a picture of Derek at age 5 dressed like a power ranger for Halloween.

"No and please don't show the pack this. I have a reputation to uphold, you know?" Derek jokes, smiling at the same picture.

"Are there any embarrassing pictures of Peter when he was little? Tommy will probably be asking us this question when he is older," Stiles pondered.

"Um, hold on," Derek said. He takes the book out of his pregnant mate's lap and flip through a couple pages. He comes across a picture of Peter from when he was eight. It was winter and he had all of his favorite winter gear on. He was smiling and holding onto Todd and their mother's hand.

"Here it is. Isn't he pretty adorable?"

"Yes he is adorable. How old were they in this picture? Did you get to meet your grandparents? If so, what happened to them? Were they killed in the fire?" Stiles asked.  _The woman in the picture seemed so familiar._

"I did get to meet them. My dad was at least 13 then. I'm not really sure. Uncle Peter was eight then. I only met grandma. She was killed in the fire," Derek said.

Stiles's head was hurting. Derek's relatives seems so familiar, especially his grandparents, Peter and Derek's father. He kept getting the feeling that he had met them before. 

_'Yes you have.'_   A female voice said.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asks, placing the back of his hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. ‘ _He's fine, Derek. He's just having a revelation.’_ A male voice rings through his head.

_Yes you have met them before. Don't you recognize your trusted friends? They protected you from Gerard and his cronies._  The voice continued. Stiles blinked 

'Who are you?' he asked the voice confused.

_‘Your past self.’_  

'Why are you here? Why are you with  me now?' Derek asked, his breath picking up, but he masked it.

' _I miss the love of my life. And she's right next to you.'_ the voice informs Derek.

"What do you mean past self?" Stiles asked out loud, beginning to panic. 

"Why are those strange memories in my head?" He kept seeing images of a man with black hair and green eyes. 

"She's talking about her life with me, Stiles," Kieran answered. Stiles looked at him confused. He had no idea what he was talking about. It was like it was another person talking, but Derek saying their words.

"Maria, it's me Kieran. Please come out. I've waited to see you again," Kieran asked.

"Kieran?" Maria asked taking over Stiles's body to speak with the only man she had ever loved. 

"My God, Maria. I've missed you so much. I never want to spend 40 years apart ever again!" Kieran cried, holding Maria close. He touched her swollen stomach and smiled.

"It's that what I think it is," he smiles.

"Yes, we finally have our second chance. We just have to merge with their future selves. They will have to make the choice to accept us first. That's what Mom and Dad told me, before I made the choice to be reborn to find you again," Maria told her mate. She added,  
"Have you seen our son yet? I'm sorry that Gerard poisoned Kate after my death. I had a witch cast the justice spell on Gerard and my so-called grandparents. So karma caught up to them and punished them for killing innocents. Gerard's punishment was the end of the Argent line. He went to a sperm clinic to conceive Kate. Only the witch, Dad, Nicholas and Layla Hale knew about the spell other than I and now you."  

"I have not seen little Chris. He was born a little while after I died, wasn’t he? It pains me to know that I’ve never seen his face once. I heard he has a baby boy of his own now," Kieran said. "I am grateful towards that witch. She has brought an end to a poisonous legacy. Where ever she is, I thank her," he says, kissing her like he did 20 years earlier.

"Yes he does, he also has a daughter Allison. Allison was sweet like Kate was before I died, but Gerard poisoned her, just like he did to Kate. I remember her being a sweet little girl. It was a shock when I saw what the devil turned her into. She set the fire that killed my dearest friends." Maria spoke sadly. "Hopefully Allison will overcome the brainwashing the devil subjected her to. She doesn't hate Chris, and she wants to meet her baby brother. Chris was born human, even though he carries the werewolf gene. He named his son Thomas Nicholas Hale. Thomas is rather adorable." then Maria returned her mate's kiss.

"I want to see them. But I don't want them to be upset by my presence. Does he know his true parentage?" Kieran asks. He holds Maria and kisses the top of her hair. He hates to see her sad.

"Soon he will know. I made him promise to go to this bank where I put the proof about his and Kate's actual paternity in this safe-box." Maria explained.  "I had the safe-box set up in case something happened to me. I wanted both Chris and Kate to know the truth."

"I'm glad Chris is happy with his mate, I threatened Peter Hale, when they started dating. I told him that if he did anything to cause harm to Chris. I would find a way to have him castrated permanently,” she adds.

"Maria, darling, that was uncalled for. Yes, I would be protective of our boy, but threatening physical harm isn't the way. Besides, that's my job," Kieran chuckles.

"I got carried away," Maria snuggled into Kieran's arms.  "My future self used the same words on his best friend, when he found out about him dating our youngest pup. We tend to be protective of our pup/cubs. Plus you weren’t here to threaten our son's mate. You can do it when we see them again. Or do it for our grand-daughter, when she sees the light eventually and meets her mate."  

"Alright, darling," Kieran said, noticing how she's falling asleep. "Darling, you are getting tired. We should lie down and leave our vessels. We'll meet again soon. Deal?" he says, leading her to the bed and sitting the photo album on the night stand on Stiles' side.

"Deal," Maria yawned sleepily, as she was led to the bed. They lied down and moments later, Stiles sat up confused.

"How did I get here?"

"I think we fell asleep. I'm not really sure either. Let's just go back to sleep," Derek says, once he fully comes to. He wraps his arms around Stiles and splays his hand on his growing stomach. He can feel the two hearts beating under his finger tips and he is lulled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another successful chapter and some more to go. We are working faster and are getting closer to the end. We plan for 24 chapters but had to put some chapters together to keep it at a good length.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and we'll see you next time!


	18. And I've Been Waiting Too Long to Give This Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Chris talk and Derek and Stiles have a moment that took 40 years to happen.

 Allison and Lydia were escorted in the living room. Chris had the contents of the safe-box scattered on the coffee table. He looked up upon seeing Allison,

"Sit down, there's something I have to tell you. Please don't be angry. I only just found this out too.”  He showed his original birth certificate to Allison.

"You're not Gerard's son?" Allison asked, Lydia looking over her shoulder to get a look at the certificate.

                "No, he killed my actual father at my great grandparents' orders. They wanted to merge their families. Mom hated Gerard and had a justice spell cast, making him impotent/sterile permanently. Kate was my half sister. Gerard had to go to a sperm clinic to conceive her. That's why we never had a close relationship when I was growing up. Everything I know about the code, mom taught me. When she died, he ordered all of Mom's things destroyed and made all mentions of her taboo. Kate managed to store several of Mom's things and gave the carton to me," Chris revealed.

"Where you forced to marry mom?" Allison asked.

"Basically yes. Gerard threatened to kill Peter if I didn't break things off with him and marry Victoria. You're the only good thing that came out of marrying her," Chris sighed. Peter growled.

"He said what!" he started ranting about paying Gerard's grave a personal visit.

"Then, who is my grandfather, dad? I have to know," Allison pressed, a single tear running down her face.

"His name was Kieran Gallagher. Another reason they killed him was because he was a bitten wolf. So we may have dormant werewolf traits that haven't manifested," Chris explained. 

"Will it ever manifest?" That question was directed to Peter who shrugged his shoulders. Allison rolled her eyes mentally.

"So, wait? If Allison is part werewolf, how come she wasn't harmed every time she was near wolfsbane?" Lydia asks.

"Good Question," Chris spoke, looking at Peter. "I also handled wolfsbane too."

"It's latent," Peter says. "You have to have the gene in actual effect for it to harm you. Besides, it needs to pierce the skin."

Chris turned green. “From now on, we let either Danny or Alan handle the wolfsbane.” He looked to Allison. “That also includes you. Give all your wolfsbane to Lydia or someone else.”

He scratched the back of his neck and changed the topic. “Marrying Victoria wasn’t the only way Gerard tried to take over my life. One time, he tried to make me attend a meeting in his place. That backfired rather quickly.” Peter burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Lydia and Allison asked simultaneously.

“That day, Chris had to go to the meeting the same day we were supposed to hangout. As friends,” Peter added.

“Kate and Victoria took you out of town for some girl time. Anyway, Peter’s sister-in-law Malia and her best frined decided to take the day off and go shopping, Their husbands god dragged with them and Todd nominated me to babysit ,” Chris added on.

“I’m glad you could deal with a 6-year-old with ADHD and a 12-year-old preteen,” Peter acknowledged.  “Stiles was defending our honor and rigged  the meeting room with booby traps.”

“It was worth getting banned. I didn’t really want to go back and deal with their bigotry and hatred. I realy would of loved to know where Stiles got all his supplies to booby-trap that room. It looked strangely familiar to a scene from a Disney movie that Allison watched one time,” Chris theorized.

“That was the movie _the Parent Trap,_ ” Peter said.

“Right,” Chris confirmed. “As I was saying, Peter was drafted to babysit Derek and Stiles, but Gerard made me attend a hunter’s meeting in his place. They refused to let Peter and Derek in and Stiles was not happy. He through a fit and even at six, he adored Derek.”

“He called Derek his best friend,” Peter interrupted. Chris explained what led to the argument in the meeting room.

“What I didn’t realize, was that Stiles had messed with the chairman’s seat, so when he got up and triggered the trap, a floor-washing liquid drenched him. Everyone panicked and made for the door but slipped. He made the floor wet. With what liquid, you guess is as good as mine. The end result was me getting banned. And Stiles was not to return.”

Allison and Lydia gaped at Chris before busting out laughing. “Oh my God! That is fucking hilarious!” someone shouted.

"I know!" Chris chuckled, Peter's laughter began anew. After their laughter had died down, Chris revealed more to Allison

"By the way, Mom got reborn, but since we don't know who my dad was reborn as, we're waiting until he reveals himself, before we introduce you and Tommy."

"How does that work? Yah know what? Never mind, I've seen weirder shit," Allison chuckled.

"Peter can explain," Chris replied. Peter gave Chris evil looks, as he explained what he told Chris earlier.

 

 

Peter and John were in the sound-proofed office comparing notes and talking about the investigation. 

"Kaiser has been behaving well. Despite the odd phone calls he has been making. I'm asking for a warrant so I can get my hands on his phone records. He definitely is connected to this strange case. The accidents didn't start until after he arrived in town," John spoke. 

"Harris hasn't done anything out of the ordinary but I'm still going to keep an eye on him. He just rubs me the wrong way," Peter said.

"Agreed. I remember questioning him about the fire. He admitted to meeting Kate Argent in a bar." John recalled.

"I'm still wondering why he didn't call the police when he noticed that surge was underage. She could've been at least twenty when he told her all that," Peter replied.

The fire happened 8 years ago, right? According to my son, Derek was 16 when the fire happened and Kate Argent was 23 at the time. So how could she be underage? How long was she planning it?" John questioned

"A really long time, apparently. I don't know about you, but we need to keep them on stricter watch. They could do something under or noises and we wouldn't even have time to blink," Peter finished.

"Already on it, they are under 24 hr watch, with the deputies taking shifts." John responded. He added.

"I hope for my son and your nephew's sakes, we get a major lead soon. I'm not sure how much more stress Stiles can take," 

"Good,” Peter replied. The two men shook hands, before they left the office, their conversation done.

 

 

Derek and Stiles were in their master suite going through the albums. Just then Stiles found an album with blue cover. He was puzzled and a bit curious. He opened the album only to freeze upon seeing pictures of a young girl age 18 with dark blond hair that was nearly brown and brown eyes. The man had black hair and green eyes. Stiles inhaled sharply as he recognized the man from his strange memories. He spoke shakily.

"Where did your mom get this from, Derek?" 

Derek looked at the picture. "I have no idea. She must have taken the picture."

"Is this your mom's handwriting?" Stiles showed Derek the cursive writing, with the words

_Kieran and Maria_ underneath all of the pictures with dates or places. He continued speaking.

"This man, I keep seeing in all of my strange memories." He said, before grabbing his head as the name  _Kieran_  flashed in his head.  

"Maria is really familiar to me. It's like we've been together for our whole lives. Like I've none her for over forty years our something like that," Derek answers.

"I only started getting those strange memories after I turned 18." Stiles told Derek. He then added

"But I have had the feelings for longer than that." 

"I started to have them when I turned 18 too. They were always vague and I really didn't think much of them," Derek replies.

"Well, the feelings kept getting stronger, especially after the Argents came to town. And then I met Chris, Kate and Gerard going in that order. For some reason seeing how twisted Kate was, it made me feel really sad. It was like I expected her to be sane maybe? Chris confused me, until I found out about him and Peter. As for Gerard-he reminded me of the devil. He was really creepy..." Stiles' voice trailed off as he finished voicing his confused feelings to his mate.

"Maria, come back to me," Derek abruptly requested, holding Stiles' cheek in his single hand.

As if Derek's words was a trigger. The barrier sealing Stiles' memories of his past life completely shattered. Stiles' full memories of his life as Maria Moreau-Argent came flooding back and Stiles finally remembered.

_Being happy with her parents. Losing her mother Caroline Winters-Moreau at the age of six. Her father Thomas Moreau keeping his tearful promise to his beloved wife and raising Maria while keeping her far away from the grasp of her hateful maternal grandparents. Meeting Kieran Gallagher, at her mom's funeral. Growing up happy with Kieran as her best friend, later becoming more. Meeting the cruel Gerard, point blank refusing to marry him. Discovering she was pregnant with Kieran's baby. Telling him, losing Kieran. No! Finding a witch happy to cast the justice spell on the Winters and Gerard. Running away on the farce of her wedding day, going in deep hiding. Meeting the Hale clan. Giving birth to Christopher Kieran. Naming him Chris. Joy at Chris meeting his mate Peter Hale. Going back only after the Winters were dead due to the justice spell taking full effect. Having to protect Chris from Gerard. Watching Gerard give up and go to a sperm clinic after years of frustration. Giving birth to Katherine Caroline, naming her Kate for short. Keeping Kate far away from Gerard. Making Chris and his best friend Peter babysit Kate when she had to be elsewhere. Watching Chris discover his mate Peter. Threatening Peter with castration if he dared to harm her baby boy. Seeing Kate grow up into a happy innocent sweet girl, who loved playing with dolls, dress-up, playing and reading the American Girls book series. Putting proof of her beloved children's paternity in a hidden safe-box. Giving the picture album of her life with Kieran to her best friend Layla Hale. Then being hit by the car ending her life into an instant. Being reunited with her parents in the afterlife. Then the promise of a second chance with her soulmate and mate Kieran. Accepting and being reborn…_

A blue light formed were Seeks hand was I'm contact with Stiles' cheek. It traveled through his veins and up through his body.

"Stiles, are you Maria?" He asks.

"Yes," Stiles/Maria spoke, looking at Derek. Then Maria and Stiles merged, their souls were united into one soul. Stiles blinked, as he looked around. He saw Derek. He spoke shakily;  
"Are you Kieran?"

"Yes, but I remember them now. This had never happened before. I now know why I kept having those memories," Derek answered back.

"Do you remember everything? I know why Kate wasn't right. She used to be sweet until the devil twisted her. He must have poisoned her after I died. Because she was fine the last time i saw her." Stiles spoke sadly. He added;

"I have several certain pictures in the picture album as proof. Chris and Peter never will want them to see the light. They will be horrified when I show Allison the picture I took of them being forced to play tea party with Kate when she was 3 years old. The boys were 13 in the picture." 

Derek snickered at that. "I would love to see that. But maybe another time. I remember everything. Everything Abbott you and now I know what Chris looks like."

"So you know we have our second chance, can we enjoy it?" Stiles wrapped his arms around his mate, both past and current mate.

"Yes, we can enjoy it. And we'll cherish it," Derek smiled, holding his mate close.

 

 

The pack was at the Hale house, Melissa and Erica had decided to give Derek and Stiles a baby shower. Lydia had been recruited to help set up the shower at some point, so she and Allison also were there. Allison had to promise to behave before Erica would relent and allow her to attend under supervision. Derek and Stiles had been shocked to see their eldest grandchild, but quickly hidden it. When the time came for Derek and Stiles to open their presents, there was a big pile. Lydia, with Allison's help, began passing the gifts to the couple, while Erica and Allison sorted out the opened presents into separate piles while writing down who gave which gift.   

Peter and Chris got Derek and Stiles a box of jars of baby food (veggies/fruits) and Scott got them a gift card to Babies 'R' Us. Isaac, Boyd and Erica teamed up to give Derek and Stiles a box with bottles, baby formula, and teddy bears. John gave them a playpen. Melissa and Lydia got them baby clothes. Danny and Jackson gave them a stroller. Allison got them a diaper bag. Alan gave them bath toys. Stiles gave out hugs while thanking everyone. Derek added his thanks, while holding Stiles in his arms protectively. The Alpha was still on edge about the murder attempts that endangered his mate and unborn cubs.


	19. The More I See, I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand pays a visit and there are no secrets left on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome update is awesome! Betsie and I outdid ourselves again. We are doing so much and it's been only two months since I started this fic. I'm grateful for her and her awesomeness!
> 
> And Betsie noticed something from the previous chapters. We did the math wrong when it came to Kate and Chris' age in this fic. She was supposed to be 10 but Betsie crunched the numbers and it didn't add up. We didn't want an almost ten year difference between her and Chris. So, Chris and Peter are 14.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter!

****

_June 3 rd, Beacon Hills_

Danny, Jackson, Scott, and Isaac were now graduates, along with Boyd, Erica and Stiles. Even the home-schooled trio had been allowed to graduate. While Melissa went back to the Hale house to help set up for the party the pack were throwing for the young adults, Peter, John and Derek went to locate their pack members. Meanwhile, the young graduates were about to leave, when Brand showed up and blocked their way.

"We have to leave." Stiles sighed.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave." Brand said, his eyes turned crimson Alpha red.

"What the hell do you mean you can't let us go?" Erica says, her fangs almost protruding from her gums. Brand just chuckled darkly.

"Because I'm taking this town and it's too small for your little pack." The pack was in fight mode immediately. Danny had stashed a gun somewhere during the ceremony and Jackson was almost wolfed out. Scott and Isaac were in a defensive stance and were waiting for the Alpha to try something. Stiles was being pulled away by Erica and Boyd was blocking Brand's view of them both.

Just then Derek, John and Peter arrived. Immediately Peter and John went to join Boyd. Derek took Stiles from Erica.

                Derek had Stiles bridal style and told Erica to follow after them. He was out of the house while Brand was occupied by Peter. John was following them and had his gun drawn just in case there were more members on their tales. Derek put Stiles in the backseat and asked Sheriff Stilinski to stay back there with him.

"Look, your Alpha has ran. Now, you're mine for the taking. And I haven't gotten tired of playing with my toys," he smirks, raising an eyebrow at Boyd. "I will find your little friend and she will be mine. Well, if I don't get to that pretty mate your Alpha just towed away.” He grinned and was ready to attack before a shot rang through the air.

Brand roared into fury and pain as he staggered. Danny fired again. Twice the bullets found their mark. The pack took the chance to flee leaving Brand passed out, but not before Peter wounded Brand leaving the Alpha for dead. They all scattered for their respective cars. 

                Their phones vibrated with texts from Stiles phone. It just wasn't Stiles on the other end. 

 

_Pack meeting. Be here or you get left out in the cold._ _–Derek_

 

It seemed cruel at first but he nearly had a close call with his mate and cub's life. They'd lose their minds too if they were in that position.

 

 

After the pack were gathered in the den at Hale house for the emergency meeting. Derek was about to begin the meeting. When Erica stood abruptly, speaking.

"Mom and Dad, everyone. There's something Boyd and I have to say." Everyone turned to the blonde beta and the only girl wolf. Erica continued speaking

"Boyd and I are mates. We have been dating in secret."  Danny groaned;

"Is that why you bribed Jackson to provoke Scott?" Boyd replied

"Yes. But he wasn't supposed to go so far and stress Mom."

"I got carried away!" Jackson pouted.

"You always do. But that's why I love you, Jacks," Stiles smiled weakly from where he was laying down on the couch. His head was in Derek's lap and his feet were propped up in his father's.

"Okay, why did you call a pack meeting? Did something happen?" Melissa asks frantically.

"Hold on. No one is going to comment on the fact that Jackson picked a fight with me because of the," Scott complains.

                "There is something we have to tell you all." Derek began as he helped Stiles sit up. 

 

 

After Derek helped Stiles sit up on a sofa bed. Derek's arms was wrapped around Stiles, while the latter was in his lap. Stiles took up where Derek left off.  
"This isn't about the Alpha pack, but the time for secrets have passed. So, here goes nothing," With Derek's help,  Stiles explained about the his past life as Maria. He concluded by saying;

"This is my second life. I have a second chance at happiness,"

Allison spoke into disbelief. "If you're my grandma reborn. Then prove it. What is my grandpa's name?"

"Kieran Gallagher." Everyone stared at Derek in shock. 

"How do you know?!" Allison burst out. 

"Because I was Kieran Gallagher in my past life," Derek spoke.

Peter was stiff and couldn't move. Danny and Jackson didn't blink and Isaac eyes were wide. Lydia was gaping and her jaw could have been on the floor. John stared and then face palmed. He mumbles something along the lines of, "Not again." Boyd and Erica were wrapped around each other with the same blank expression. Melissa was massaging her temple and Scott was on the verge of passing out.

Dr. Deaton didn’t react at all. He’s seen and heard weirder shit.

Chris was feeding Tommy and he took his eye of the feeding baby for one moment to whimper, "Mom? Dad?"

Derek looked Chris and he nodded. "Yes, and I finally get the chance to see you," he switched subjects and then addressed Peter.

"We have to talk. Since Maria had her fun, it's my turn to see if you're good enough for Chris."

"Grandpa, please don't kill him! And don't threaten to kill him either," Allison scolded. Peter was pale and Chris wasn't sure if he should be smiling or freaking out.

"Fine, fine," Derek relented. He added

"It's supposed to be my job to threaten my child's spouses/suitors. I just never got the chance thanks to Gerard Argent. I'm just glad that the Argent line was ended permanently."

"I promised him, he could have his chance to threaten Peter. And Dad, are you okay with this?" Stiles asks.

"As okay as I can get. I'm a little too old for this," John sighs.

"How did all this happen?" Scott asks.

"It's an old religious belief. If true love dies young, they are resurrected and made to find each other. When they reach 18, their past selves come back and become a part of them," Peter explains briefly.

"So, that makes Chris our brother, Allison our niece, baby Tommy our nephew, and Peter is our psuedo-brother-in-law?" Erica asks.

"Pretty much," Isaac mumbles.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Melissa complains.

. "My parents from my past life promised this life was to be our second chance. I never expected to find a pack, much less deal with hunters-namely that devil Gerard, and a lunatic Alpha pack." Stiles informed John.  "Sorry if the dynamics confuses you." 

"It's alright. I was confused long before this," John responds.

"So you are fine with all of this? Yes I mean everyone," Stiles spoke addressing his words to every pack member. Everyone sighed and nodded. Derek and Stiles let out a held breath and relaxed a little more.

"Good, by the way we need to talk," Derek spoke directing his words to Peter, Chris, and Allison.

"Alright," Allison says, cooing over little Tommy.

Immediately, everyone split off to do their own thing. John was now lecturing Boyd and Erica for risking their own lives. Melissa had wandered off to get a drink and Alan sent Scott and Isaac to keep Melissa away from the alcohol. Lydia was doing some catching up with Jackson, while Danny was asking Alan questions about wolfsbane and their uses. Derek and Stiles left with Peter, Chris, baby Tommy, and Allison for one of the sound-proofed rooms. 

 

 

Derek and Stiles were now in a sound-proofed room with Peter, Chris, Allison and baby Tommy. Tommy had fallen asleep into his car seat. Stiles finally broke the awkward silence that had fallen, when he held up a picture album with sky blue cover. He smiled a familiar mischievous smile.

"Remember this?" he now was pointing at a picture. Allison went over to look at the page curiously. Upon seeing the after-mentioned picture, she burst out laughing drawing everyone's attention. Derek went over to look at the picture. He tried hard not to smile. 

"I didn't know you liked tea parties," he spoke amused.

"Mom, that is not funny. You made Peter and I play with Kate," Chris defended, near scolding them making too much noise with the baby asleep.

"To this day, I would hate to have to play tea party. Welp, at least Allison didn't make you drink tea with Mrs. Sparkles and Malibu Barbie," Peter commented.

"Better you two keeping Kate company than to have her be poisoned by Gerard," Stiles was unrepentant.

"Who was Mrs. Sparkles and Malibu Barbie?" Derek asked.

"They were Kate's favorite toys," Chris answered.

"Yes, Mrs. Sparkles was her bear, dressed into a ballet tutu complete with sparkles. And they were Kate's favorite toys, until she discovered the American Girls series," Stiles recalled. "I can tell you more about Peter and Chris's childhood if you're interested. Derek should also hear this."

"I will want to hear this," Allison smiles amused. She hadn't had a happy time like this in a while.

"As I told Chris, I did my uttermost best to keep both him and Kate far away from Gerard when they were growing up. Which means we would usually spent our holidays elsewhere. Mainly, we ended up having Thanksgiving and Christmas with either my father or the Hales. One such Christmas, when Todd first brought Malia home to introduce her to the family, Peter, Chris and some of Peter's cousins did something really dumb," Stiles started.

"What did they do?" Allison asks curiously.

"Well this stunt would have to be rated almost equal to the wolfsbane fiasco," Stiles spoke.  
"But since Todd ended up taking his revenge, I would have to say the boys were punished enough," he smiles as he spoke memories flooded his mind...

_Layla was talking with Todd's mate Malia curiously. Just then gasps and laughter were heard. Todd and Peter's younger sister- Maggie stomped in the room fuming._

_"Mom! Look what Todd did!" She ranted, her usually made-up face strangely bare of face paint. Maggie had been born human, and was 13, the age to experiment with makeup and perfumes much to the werewolves' dismay._   _Their sensitive noses were unable to cope with the strong scent of Maggie's perfumes. Maria and Layla left with the other adults and followed the fuming Maggie to the den. They walked in only to find a bizarre sight. Maria gasped, as did layla. Upon seeing the unique sight of their teenage aged sons' faces decked out with make-up. 4 years old Kate ran to hug Maria's legs._

_"Mommy! The boys pwetty!" She chirped happily._

"Oh my God! Dad and Peter we're decked out in makeup?!" Allison was on the floor holding her stomach and cackling like an idiot. Stiles was leaning on Derek's arm, trying not to land on his butt. There were tears in Derek's eyes and he was catching cramps in his side. Peter's face was red and Chris was giggling.

"Yes, yes they were. After we got the kids to explain to us, Todd had major explaining to do to both of his parents. Here's what he told us," Stiles continued.

_Todd walked in the den, on the way back from the bathroom. He froze upon seeing his brother, his mate and their cousins passed out. Frowning he walked closer. They were drunk. He narrowed his eyes. Dad had specifically forbidden them from going near his wine collection. And they go and pull this? Of all idiotic stunts, this took the cake! Then he spotted his sister's make-up case. An idea came to mind. He left the room and came back moments later with Kate and his other younger cousins. He put Kate down, and pointed to the passed out boys._

_"Do you want to make them pretty?"_

"After the kids said yes, Todd showed them Maggie's make-up case and got them to put make-up on the boys." Stiles finished.

"That was all Dad's idea? That's classic!" Derek chuckled, his laughter boiled to down to a couple haha's. Tommy was stirring in his sleep and Chris was soothing his furrowed brow.

"Well, Todd not only had to apologize to everyone's parents, he also had to pay to replace Maggie's make-up. In the end, Layla convinced Maggie to choose make-up that were natural products. Luckily the kids' parents were understanding. Nicholas decided the boys had been suitably punished, due to Todd's revenge prank. The boys freaked when they woke up and Todd also took pictures," Stiles recalled. He flipped the pages, and showed Allison and Derek a photo of Chris and Peter with make-up on their faces. 

"Stop, Grandma, no more. My ribs can't take it," Allison declares, forcing herself to smile and not laugh at the pictures.

"That's enough embarrassing pictures for today, love. We better get downstairs before Melissa inhales all the alcohol that I bought for the adults. Besides, it's graduation day, you should be having fun," Derek smiles, picking Tommy up from out of his car seat and balancing him on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. We appreciate all the comments and the kudos, it's just amazing!
> 
> We'll see you next chapter!


	20. Heart Skipped a Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have some fun and something's just not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! We finished it in an hour and I know that it might be short, but it's really good. I will promise you that.
> 
> On with the fic, then!
> 
> Oh and this chapter title came from the fact that I proofread it and my heart skipped a beat and it's a part of the actual song! Success high-five *High fives laptop*
> 
> But seriously, here's the chapter.

__

_June 24, Beacon Hills_

Boyd, Erica, Danny, Jackson, Isaac, and Scott were at a carnival for their triple date. Since the young adults were going out in a group, Derek had declared them safe, as long they stayed together and didn't go anywhere alone. Upon arriving at the site of the festival out of the way, and the further away from the Alpha pack's base, the young adults split up into couples. Scott had dragged Isaac away to check the face-painting booth. Jackson had spotted the games and was now currently dragging his mate over to a pitching game. Erica dragged Boyd on a Gravity ride. The adults promised to meet up again after they were done with their current activity. 

 

 

 

Allison was babysitting her baby brother Tommy with Lydia's help. Chris had gotten an emergency call and left Tommy in Allison's charge. A deputy shadowed them.  Lydia and Allison were talking, when all of sudden, there was a pop sound like a fire-cracker going off. They turned only to find the deputy lying into a pool of his own blood. Lydia screamed, only to be abruptly cut off by Harris holding a gun. A tall stranger was with her. The man had red eyes. He now held the wailing Tommy-having taken 7 1/2 weeks old infant out of his stroller.  

"You will have to come with us. I need to have a chat with Alpha Hale and his mate." he spoke. 

Few seconds later, Derek and Stiles darted out from the house and looked around. "What was that?" Stiles breathed. Derek shook his head in confusion. Then he remembered that Allison and Lydia were babysitting Tommy. They darted around the house to get to the other end and spotted Harris.

"Grandpa! Grandma! It's a trap!" Allison yelled before being cut off. 

  
"Let my grandkids go!" Derek growled.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a problem. He wants them and I'm taking them. So come along girls. I don't want to hurt this precious child, now do I?" Harris teases. Allison was close to giving in and Lydia was in near tears.

Derek and Stiles went along reluctantly. Derek snarled at Harris. Stiles was now holding the whimpering Tommy. Allison was silently plotting to get everyone out of this mess somehow. She didn't want to lose her baby brother along with her recently discovered grandparents. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile John and Peter had secured a warrant and were going through Brand's cell phone records.

"There are over 10 calls between Kaiser and Harris, it looks like our suspicions are right," John spoke. Just then Chris showed up. Peter put his stack of papers down confused.

"Chris? Is there anything the matter?" he asked his mate. Chris paled.  
"I got a call saying there was an accident. And you were injured and that you needed me. But if you're fine and I left Allison, Lydia and Tommy with a deputy…" Immediately John took out his phone and contacted the deputy. He frowned;

"That's odd, Williams isn't answering. This isn't like him," Peter was already moving, he grabbed Chris and they ran from the office with John on their heels. 

"What's happening?" Chris asks Peter.

"I don't know, but this has Brand written all over it," he snarls, not at Chris, but at the air.

 

Brand had challenged Derek to a final fight of sorts. Meanwhile the spy, Adrian Harris, had four hostages to subdue. There was the wailing infant, Thomas Hale, being comforted by the pregnant Stiles. Lydia was glaring daggers at him. The final one was – wait a minute!

 _Where was that Argent girl?_ Harris asked himself. He looked around and then his vision turned to black. Allison dropped the rock that she had used to knock out the spy.

“All taken care of, Grandma,” she said proudly. Stiles gave her a warm smile. Allison untied Lydia and kept the rope. Since Stiles was pregnant, Harris didn’t see the point in tying him up. Upon being freed from the rope, Lydia helped Allison tie Harris up.

"How are we going to get past Brand and get Derek?" Lydia asks.

"I have no idea. We should wait it out and if it gets too much, I've got my bow," Allison says, pulling out arrows from her sleeve and a stowaway bow from her boot.

"He'll get killed in there!" Lydia hissed.

"You must mistaken us for another family. We're Gallaghers, we don't lose," Allison smirks, winking at Stiles, who smiles back.

Meanwhile Derek was fighting Brand. The Alphas were wolfed out. They both slashed and clawed at each other with their claws.

Allison peaked through the window and saw that the Alphas were battling it out. She saw blood and fur, claws and snarling teeth, Her heartbeat sped up and she tried to calm herself. She had to stay strong for her grandmother, she couldn't lose her cool now.

Just then Brand collapsed and Derek turned to leave.

Allison ran to meet her grandpa half way, hugging him and minding his wounds. "Thank God, you're okay!" she cried. She was so wrapped up in the hug that she almost didn't notice Lydia's strained voice.

"Guys, what going on?" she whimpered. She had baby Tommy in her arms now and her face was pale. The baby was asleep now. She nodded to Stiles, who looked pale and like he was in pain. Allison let go of her grandparent to run to her other.

"Grandma, are you alright?" she screeches.

"It hurts, babydoll. It really hurts," he groaned. He had his arms wrapped around himself.

"What hurts? Please answer me!" she cried. She didn't get an answer. Stiles was already passed out.


	21. Now Need to Come to Me (When I Can Make it All the Way to You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets some important people and it's war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome chapter! It's been over two months and this story is almost over. But it's been amazing! This chapter gave Betsie and me feels and I know it will do the same for you!
> 
> Just enjoy! *flails*

Stiles found himself in front of the Hale house. He looked around confused.  Where was everyone? Much less, what had happened to his babies? His stomach was no longer round and was now flat. The confused Stiles went up to the house and tried the front door. The door opened automatically for him. Stiles walked in the house. Everything looked the same, only something was different. Stiles eyes widened as he realized the furniture was different. He walked inside the den, only to be shocked when a young figure dashed to hug Stiles. 

"Mom!" Stiles returned the hug, then his eyes widened when he recognized the young girl hugging him,

"Kate?"  

"Hey, Maria. How was your day?" a man asked. He was in the spring image of Derek and he was helping a boy with dinner.

"What's up, mom?" That very boy asked.

"Chris?" Stiles asked.

As if on cue, the Hale clan showed up. Along with several other peoples, including both Stiles' mothers from his past and present life and with Thomas Moreau, his dad in the past life. 

"Derek?" Stiles blinked confused as he tried to figure out how Kieran here when he had just left Derek behind with Allison and the others. He spoke confused;

"What's going on?"

"Wake up, Stiles," Malia smiled. Stiles was really confused and his head was hurting already.

"What do you mean wake up? I'm already awake," Stiles said. Chris chuckled and Todd hugged the boy to his side. Stiles glared at him and Todd chuckled himself. "What's so funny?"

"You've been asleep for God knows how long. You need to wake up. Promise me you'll do that," Todd answered back, Stiles snarled and stamped his foot.

"Do I have to tell you again? I'm awake! I'm awake, I tell yah!" he screamed.

Pain struck, Stiles grabbed his head as he heard voices. He spoke

"Fine, how do I wake up then?" 

"Close your eyes and don't open them. Just close them and wait," Thomas says. Kate kisses Stiles' cheek and smiles brightly at him.

"I love you, mommy," she whispers into his neck, where she had buried her face. Stiles hugged her close and kissed her hair. He sat her down and she ran to Derek. Stiles smiled at him behind his tears and mouthed 'I love you.' Kieran let tear slip before he did the same.

Stiles then finally closed his eyes and kept them that way.

"Grandpa and Grandma and Nana says I can be reborn. So I'll be seeing you and my new Daddy someday," Kate chirped.  "Can I keep my middle name? You can call me what name you choose."

"Tell Isaac that Mom and I love him, and approve of his new family. Be happy. And I'm sorry about what my classmates and I did to Matt. While we got drunk that time,” voice asked. A young male age 19 walked up. He had the same eye shade as Isaac, and blond curls.

"Tell Derek we love him, and we will see him again someday,” Todd said.

 

 

Stiles opened his eyes only to see Derek. As Stiles tried to sit up, Derek was instantly at his side helping him to sit up. Stiles looked down at his flat belly. Stiles' eyes widened instantly.

"Where are my cubs?" he frantically asked. In reply Derek pulled a double-sized bassinet over. Stiles looked inside only to find two tiny babies fast asleep. One was dressed into pink, while the other one wore blue.  

"There they are. Aren't they gorgeous?" Derek smiles. He lifts the tiny pink bundle up to Stiles and he takes the blue bundle into his own arms.

"Yes, they are gorgeous, hello Laura Anneliese. I'm mom," Stiles smiled as he held his tiny daughter.  He tilted his head to the little baby.

"You have James Todd.  I saw your grandparents and other relatives. They sent me back," he said, telling Derek the babies’ names.

"Who did you see?" Derek asked, snapping his attention from the babies almost immediately.

"Both of your parents, Derek. Your grandparents and various relative, too. There was my parents from my previous life, my mom from this life, even Kate. Kate looked just I remembered her. She was only 10 years old. She said she would be reborn, as one of our future cubs. So we'll be seeing her again someday. Isaac's older brother was also there. He apologized for what he did to Matt." Stiles recalled.

"A future cub?" Derek asks. He had gotten up from the bed to get a bottle for each baby. He had James drinking from the milk immediately and it took Laura a little while to catch on.

"Yes, future cubs. I do want more than two cubs," Stiles spoke. "You don't mind having Kate be one of them? She did say we can call her what we want, as long as she keeps her original middle name." 

"I wouldn't mind, but on one condition. She has to be the way she was before Maria died," Derek said.

"Don't worry, the Kate I saw was exactly the same person she was before Maria died. The Kate I knew and the one you met are two different people. The puppet Gerard created was sent to the same hell Gerard is in now. He and Kate and any others are being punished. Mr. Lahey was sent there because of what he did to Matt and Isaac. Matt-well he got something similar to community service and he is stuck with Isaac's brother Camden. Because despite Camden being drunk, he started the entire mess. So they're going to be stuck with each other for a very long time. That's what Mom said," Stiles explained before turning back to the babies.

“Which one was born first?" he asked.

"James was born first. He came two minutes before Laura. They were wailing as soon as they came into this world," Derek genuinely smiled.

"How long was I out? Are the twins healthy? No effects from what happened with Brand and Harris, right?" Stiles panicked. He calmed down for a second.

"Camden asked me to pass a message to Isaac. Your parents, too. They said to tell you they will see you again, but they want you to live a very long life first, and they want you to be able to watch our grandchildren grow first. Mom said the same thing about Dad. She wants him to watch our cubs grow up first, before he joins her,” Stiles said.

"You were out for two days. They're healthy and luckily they weren't affected," Derek informed Stiles. "I want to watch our grandkids become teenagers and hopefully adults." He kissed Stiles lightly on the lips and smiled at him. A second later, Isaac and Erica popped their heads inside the doorway.

"Mommy, you're awake," Isaac smiled. He took a long stride before kissing his mother on the cheek. He was careful not to hurt her. Erica was by Derek's side, hugging him close as carefully as possible.

Stiles returned the kiss and then handled Laura to Isaac, so he could hug Erica. Isaac gave Erica Laura and got his hug from Stiles.

"Yes I'm awake, puppy. Camden said to tell you he and your mom are proud of you."

Isaac smiled shyly. "That means a lot. Thanks for telling me." He hiccupped a little and went to sit in one of the chairs. He got back up though to wave everyone else in.

The others came in. Allison and several other pack members hugged Stiles. Allison cooed over the baby. Stiles started passing on the messages,

"Camden said he's sorry for what he did to Matt and starting the Kanima problem. While I know Derek bit Jackson and Jacks had issues, Matt's fury and trauma drew the Kanima to him somehow. Todd said to tell Peter that it's about time he and Chris finally got their acts together. Otherwise he would have to repeat history and do something drastic.'" 

Everyone let out relieved sighs. They now had their closure and it was perfect timing too. They had enough drama right now and they needed to end their past drama. Jackson smiled and pressed up against Danny's side. Lydia smiled at them and turn back to the babies. Peter and Chris snickered when they saw Tommy gape at his little cousins. He then smiled and clapped his hands frantically. Melissa, John, and Alan had pleasant smiles on their faces and Boyd was hold Erica and ruffling his mom's hair.  Isaac's eyes were sparkling and Scott smiled.

They could look like that someday.

"Dad, Mom wants you to stay around for several more years before you join her. She wants you to be able to watch the twins and their future siblings grow," Stiles told John. He then snickered and finished. "Plus, I hope one of you are ready to play tea party with Laura and her future sisters.

"I call dibs," Lydia and Allison said, raising their hands. Chris frantically shook his head, mumbling something along the lines of 'Nope, nope, nope, nope, and nope.'  Peter was hiding behind him. Erica volunteered too and Isaac mumbled 'Why the heck not?' and raised his hand. Scott chuckled and Danny and Jackson weren't going to get involved in that. John was hiding behind his hands. Melissa was smiling and Alan was amused.

Everything was alright.

 

 

_July 4th, Hale house, Beacon Hills_

 

9 days passed since Stiles had woken up and given his messages to the pack. The twins now were 10 days old and Tommy was 2 months old. The pack was celebrating the 4th of July within the wards. Peter and John were using the grill to barbequing meat. Stiles had insisted on fixing salad to go along with the burgers.

 Danny was talking with Alan quietly. Chris and Melissa were inside the den swapping stories about raising werewolf children. The babies were fast asleep inside the playpen set up in the den. Stiles was going through his picture album and sharing stories about Peter and Chris's antics, much to their horror and to Jackson and Erica's eternal amusement. They were listening along with Allison, Isaac, Derek, and a curious Lydia. Boyd and Scott had mutually decided they didn't need to know the stories and were talking quietly.

 Kate's name came up frequently. Allison had been shocked, along with Jackson, and the other wolves that had known and experienced Kate's actions, when Stiles had revealed that Kate had once been a sweet innocent little girl. 

            "While I was out of it, I had a dream," Stiles started. "It had Kate in it. She was bouncing around and smiling a lot too. She said that she'd come back and be my little girl again."

"When will she come back?" Allison asks.

"When Derek and I have another cub. That will be Kate. She could be whoever we wanted her to be, as long as she kept her middle name," he answered.

"That's why I made that comment about tea parties. Kate loved to play with dolls and stuffed animals. She played dress-up and had tea parties with her toys, when she was growing up, since I was trying to keep her far away from Gerard. The boys often were forced to play with her when I had to go someplace. She sometimes played with Peter's younger cousins too. Maggie would babysit Kate sometimes.  When Kate got older, she discovered the American Girl book series and their dolls," Stiles recalled. 

"I loved those!" Erica exclaimed. "I had Samantha when I was a little girl. I might still have it. I could give it you Laura when she gets bigger."

"I can get her Ivy Ling and Kirsten," Lydia offered.

"Kate will definitely love them. Samantha was her favorite American Girl, and the others came later on. They didn't have the dolls until 1995. By then Kate had turned into Gerard's puppet." Stiles spoke.  

"Cool, I'll go by my house and pick them up later," Lydia said. She was getting ready to walk in before John barged in.

"They're here!" he shouted. Stiles immediately closed the book at threw it on the table. He went to the playpen and checked on the babies. 

"Lydia! You watch the kids! Get Scott and Jackson in here with them. They are not to leave this house!" he ordered. He ran towards the closet and pulled out shotguns, he throwing them to Danny and John.

Stiles was pulling on his special protection gloves. Alan had gotten special gloves for Chris, Stiles and Allison. They were made from rubber and cloth and extended from their fingers to elbows. While the trio wore their gloves they wouldn't have to worry about wolfsbane and mountain getting on their skin. He tossed Allison's gloves to her as she got out her bow. Jackson tried to protest, only to be silenced as Stiles threw him a sharp glare then leaving the room with Isaac, Allison, and Erica following him. 

The group emerged outside, only to be faced with 5 strangers and Harris. Stiles went to stand with Derek. 

"Well, isn't this precious? Our little wolf pack is trying to fight like one big happy family," Harris teases. His betas were growling and snickering. He silence them immediately. "This is how it's going to go. You hand over McCall and Whittemore, we won't kill your precious little pups," he demands.

"Hell no!" Stiles snapped glaring at his hated teacher. He added;

"Since when are you with them? I seem to recall you helping that puppet Kate burn down Derek's house killing his family."

"You're wanted for murder,” John said.

"Oh yes. They helped me. They were going to rid me of you. Oh and poor little Garrison Baine. He was never really that smart," Harris hissed. "Either give me them or we'll have to rip you apart for them."

"Now you did it," Erica growled, looking at the now fuming Stiles. 

"You should have gone back and finished the job, you started," Stiles hissed at Peter, his eyes narrowed into slits. 

"I'll strike a deal. I'll give you until July 15th to give me your omegas. If I don't get them at that time, I’ll have your precious Alpha's head and you," Harris indicates Stiles, "Will be my precious mate for breeding." 

"I would rather die first," Stiles spat. Meanwhile Danny and Allison started using Harris as target practice. The Alphas were forced to flee, with Harris. Stiles turned to his furious mate.

"Make his death extremely painful."

"I have a better idea," Chris spoke.

 

_July 15 th, Hale house, Beacon Hills_

"How the hell did that happen? Wasn't he human and didn't he help Kate set the fire?" Lydia questioned. Stiles looked at Derek for answers.

"Remember, he was the spy that Brand sicked on Stiles and us. His scent was off from the last time I encountered him. He's been changed," Derek commented. "Because of that and the fact that he was Brand's second-in-command, he was made the Alpha. He knew where the house was anyway, so there he was. He helped Kate."

"Speaking of Kate, what kind of idea did you say you had?" Stiles turned to Chris.

"What, about this? Since Harris helped Kate, he knows too much. I say we give him to _both_ the werewolf and Hunter councils and let them deal with him? The Hunters council is different now. Now that Gerard and his cronies are either dead or forced to retire. The new Hunters council takes the Code very seriously. They're hardcore about rogue hunters. They will put them on trial and have them blacklisted. Sometimes, they are put on lists for Hunters to bring them in dead or alive." Chris explained. 

"But Harris not a hunter," Jackson comments.

"That is true. But, he is now a werewolf. Chris and Allison are former hunters and Harris threatened them. And the fact that he had no motive for it makes it worse on his end," Boyd answers.

"How are we going to capture him then?" John finally asks. 

"I have a plan that may work. It was meant for the final battle, but it may work if Harris decides to come here instead of going to the battlefield,” Stiles revealed. "Derek, you should take the betas and Peter with you to the battlefield. Chris can either go with you or stay here. Allison, Dad, and Danny could be defense since they have long-range weapons that may work. I can help with supplying everyone here. Melissa and Alan can stay inside the den with the babies. Alan can help me with the weapons too. Lydia can stay with them. Her job is to keep Jackson and Scott in line, so the boys don't go running outside, which I know they are bound to try at one point. And I can set up traps in the woods originally for hunters, but in this case, I may set a special trap to capture a werewolf. I will need Allison, Chris, and Danny's help with that one. Danny can supply the wolfsbane I'm using for the trap."

"Alright. We need to start today if we want to get anything done. Everyone, start doing your part, because tomorrow, it's go time," Chris comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I hope you like it! 
> 
> We'll see you next time!


	22. I Was Struggling to Get In (Left Waiting Outside Your Door)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all done to this moment.

The pack was ready for the final battle. After tearful farewells were given, Derek left for the battlefield with Peter, Chris, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd in tow. Melissa, Alan, and Lydia were in the den with the babies and the cranky pair of Jackson and Scott.  Alan and Stiles had put mountain ash at any windows and doors making it impossible for Jackson and Scott to leave the house. Only Stiles and Alan could remove the ash.

John, Danny, and Allison were heading outside, armed. Due to the nature of the wards, the trio would have to confront and lure the Alphas in the woods. The wards were at full power, so the Alphas wouldn't be able to pass the ward-line without getting fried. Stiles hid with Allison in the highest tree, the plant Alan had given them covered their scents. Stiles had the weapons he and Danny had created into a satchel. He held a staff and had several Molotov cocktails ready to drop on the Alphas. The Molotov cocktails were made from potent wolfsbane and mountain ash. Been given the same plant that shielded their scent from the Alpha pack, John and Danny were well hidden with sniper rifle and shotguns. John had been given a gun that had endless supply of wolfsbane bullets. 

                Harris was leading the Alphas through the woods. It was deathly quiet and note even an animal pranced. They were ruffling through the leaves before Harris stopped.

"Something's not right," he said.

                Since Harris and the other Alphas were right below Allison and Stiles. Stiles dropped two Molotov cocktails on top of the Alphas. Danny and John began firing. 

                Harris saw the bottle coming and he ran. He didn't see who had dropped it but he knew that it was officially war. Shots zoomed past his head and took out two of his pack. He started to sprint, trying to get closer to the house.

If they wanted a fight, they will get one.

Allison and Stiles watched as the Alpha collapsed to the ground roaring into pain and agony. A few minutes passed before the Alpha finally stopped twitching. In the meantime, the second Alpha stumbled towards the house, the moment he tried to cross the ward-line...

                Harris' head snapped up. He had been running towards the house and was ready to take Scott and Jackson away. He halted when he saw one of his pack being fried. He looked around, trying to sniff out a scent. Whatever killed him had none.  _I should have taken Stilinski when I had the chance._ He scolded himself.

He had to hand it to the kid, he was smart when he wasn't talking. But this is war and not a classroom. And it's only the beginning.

 

 

Derek, Peter, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Chris arrived at the field where they had been told to meet. Chris was armed with his guns, bullets and Stiles’ version of a Molotov cocktail just in case. Chris wore his special gloves so he could touch the Molotov and bullets. Just then, 3 Alpha wolves arrived. The group split up into pairs. Derek went with Isaac, Boyd teamed up with Erica, and Peter was with Chris.

Derek and Isaac sprinted across the field, ready to defend. They could pass through the wards, but they waited for the first sign that Stiles had thrown a Molotov. Boyd and Erica were in the back, taking care of the other Alphas. They had thought they could fool the pack by coming through the back, killing the others, and getting Jackson and Scott. But they were ready for them. Chris was loading his gun and Peter was extending his claws. He retracted them for a second to squeeze the nape of Chris' neck. It was time.

When Derek and Isaac started running, Chris started throwing the Molotov cocktails his mom had given him. The cocktails hit one Alpha and erupted, causing the Alpha to roar into pain and fury. He staggered around blindly. Then Chris started firing. Peter had already sprang into action. His claws dug into one of the Alphas. Boyd and Erica were slashing and clawing at the last Alpha.

Derek and Isaac had cross the wards and were ripping at an Alpha. It was a sight. The Alpha didn't stand a chance and he was in agony. He was dead instantly when Isaac slashed his throat.

                Once the Alpha was dead, Derek and Isaac turned only to see one Alpha left - Harris. Meanwhile in the tree, Allison and Stiles had seen the entire thing. Stiles was relieved that he wouldn't have to leave the tree and Allison was wondering if she should leave the tree to help. John and Danny decided to stay put just in case. 

            Boyd and Erica's chemistry was incredible. Boyd held the Alpha and Erica stabbed her claws into his chest. His eyes fluttered shut and he was gone. They dropped him and ran around the house to see what Derek and Isaac were staring at.

Harris wasn't dead yet.

 

 

                After Chris's bullets hit their marks, the Alpha finally stopped twitching. Chris turned to help Peter take out the final Alpha. With their teamwork, dispatching the Alpha to the afterlife was easier than said. Then they ran to join Derek and the others. Now Harris had 5 wolves and one ex Hunter to contend with. 

Two Alphas were down, Harris was left. All they had to do was to lure him into the trap Allison, Danny, and Stiles had set up. Stiles had made good use of his Molotov cocktails so Allison could save the majority of her wolfsbane arrows for Harris. Derek and the others had arrived and were facing Harris. So John and Danny decided to come out of hiding to help along with Allison. Stiles stayed put, he wasn't planning on coming out of hiding until the final threat was taken care of. 

Harris was looking around. The pack members were coming out of nowhere and he was being surrounded. His pack was dead. Brand was dead. It was only him left. 

Erica and Isaac circled Harris while Boyd watched. Danny and Allison aimed their bow and gun at him. 

"Either walk or die," Danny hisses. He had his shotgun loaded and his trigger finger was twitching. 

"Hands up," Allison orders, he knuckles white from the grip she had on the bow. Harris follows both their orders.

Danny and Allison led Harris straight to where the trap awaited. The moment Harris triggered the trip-wire, wolfsbane ropes wrapped around him. Harris was now bound. 

Harris was struggling but he hissed. One of the ropes had rubbed at his skin to hard, dishing out a little wolfsbane into the wound. He stopped struggling once he felt the sharp pain run through his body.

"I've never seen a better sight. Harris all tied up and injured. It's like a Monet painting," Peter smirked. Chris smiled at him and nodded towards the house. 

"I guess we need to set him up in one of the cells in the basement. But he better not get cozy. We have plans for you, Harris and I bet you won't like it," Chris smirks himself. He cut down the trap and tied the rope. In a minute, Chris and Peter were dragging the defeated Alpha into the basement.

A few days later, the teams that the Hunters and Were councils sent arrived. Harris was led away into chains soaked into wolfsbane and the Hunters provided the chains. His hands were handcuffed and a pair of hunters named Jared 'Jed' Thornhill and Caitlin Trevelyn led him away with a chain leash attached to a collar.

Boyd and Erica went along to make certain the lone Alpha stayed put. Stiles had insisted on the collar and chains since he didn't trust Harris not to attempt escape. The hunters were amused. The male wolves were wary, and the female wolves were sympathetic. John was leaving with the teams to provide witness and the cover story. One of the deputies would cover for John for the next few days. In the meantime, John was giving the deputies last minute details on what to do while he was absent. 

The werewolves, Dylan Halloran and Robyn Lennox, were checking the Alpha pack hideout for clues on what the Alphas were up to and any future plans with help from Danny, Peter, Derek, and Isaac. Lydia and Alan were gathering the wolfsbane for future use. Danny and Isaac were piled with questions of what they had seen in the original warehouse they blew up. 

At the house, Melissa watched over the babies with Scott and Jackson's help. Stiles had told the Omegas that they need to practice for future parenthood. So, while the amused Melissa was teaching the terrified pair how to feed and change the babies, Chris was explaining to the leader of the Hunter team, Orion Campbell, the events of the last year. The leader of the Werewolf team Artemis Hathaway also listened along with the last Hunter and a werewolf Apollo, Artemis's twin, Allison, and Stiles. At the end of Chris's tale, the last hunter by the name of Rachel Gentry spoke in shock and awe.

"Your real dad was a werewolf? No wonder you quit hunting."   
"No wonder indeed. My dad will be too happy to tell the other council members that the Argent line is dead. And that we won't have to worry about them causing trouble for future generations anymore. Dad really hated Gerard and his friends. He kept saying they made us decent hunters look bad. How are we supposed to help defeat the evil and rogue wolves and such, if the regular wolves, witches, and the other non-humans view us as villains?” Orion complained.  He then continued on.

“ So what do we call you now? And can you give us a contact number? Dad will want to contact you for future details and such."

"My last name is Gallagher for now," Chris spoke.   
"Until Peter marries you. He better make a honest man out of you, unless he wants to lose his balls. Derek will do that if I ask him to..." Stiles butted in.

"Grandma, please stop threatening Papa," Allison pleaded. Isaac and Boyd nodded from behind her and Erica was slightly amused and slightly horrified. 

"I don't want to hear another thing about castrating people! It was bad enough when we put the Blackwoods on trial. That was a whole trial filled with threats of harm to the genitalia," Orion complained.

"Yeah and don't you want other grandkids?" Peter offered.

"Well yes I do want more grandchildren, as long as Peter marries you first." Stiles relented before looking at Orion with a curios expression. "Who are the Blackwoods? Are you related to Samuel Campbell?" 

"No. They are related to the Winchesters. Their daughter is Mary Winchester and she had two kids with John Winchester. Their names are Dean and Sam," Orion answered.

"I remember them. John Winchester started hunting and fell in with Gerard. Dean had a fling with Kate, something similar to a relationship. But it wasn't exactly healthy, since both of them weren't stable. Sam usually was wandering off," Chris recalled. Stiles who had began fuming, exploded.

"That's it! None of them are allowed near any of my cubs AT ALL! If this Dean dares to try going near Laura and her future sisters, I'll cut his balls off!"   

"Now you've gone and upset mom!" Isaac screamed from a mile away. The other cubs were glaring daggers into the back of Orion's skull. Peter had his head in his hand and Chris hung his head in frustration. Derek just kept his hand on Stiles' lower back.

Rachel quickly stepped on Orion's foot. "Forgive my friend. But why are you so angry? Wasn't Kate a rogue hunter?" she spoke. Chris sighed

"Gerard brainwashed her and turned her into his puppet, after my mom died. But what no one knew, was that Mom got reborn as Stiles." he gestured towards Stiles adding=

"Mom always was protective of both Kate and I when we were growing up. He's even worse where we are concerned." 

"Gotcha," Orion groaned. Stiles smirked. He already liked Rachel. Orion, however, might need to prove his loyalty.

He then looked up and smiled at his oldest child and hugged him close. He kissed his cheek and smiled at him. His family was finally safe. There was no Alpha pack or Harris, not even a Kanima to worry about. He had everyone safe and sound. He just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning. There will be no new posting until next week. We're working out the kinks and we just need the time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


	23. I Was Sure (You'd Give Me More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special moments for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, we have one more chapter before this is it for us. But I have a surprise at the bottom note for you. So, read this chapter and look at the bottom note.
> 
> On with it then!

Boyd, Erica, and Danny had just finished explaining everything about the supernatural to their parents. Lydia had relented and told her mom and Jackson flat out refused to tell his adoptive parents anything. The wolves were explaining their parents' reactions to Derek and Stiles

"Are you going to tell your father?" Stiles questioned.

"I might not. I've never really been close to my father," Lydia answered.

"Okay then, how did your parents react?" Stiles inquired. 

"After Boyd and I showed them and they got over the shock, my mom scolded me and told me that I was grounded for making her and Dad think I was doing drugs," Erica admitted, embarrassed.

Boyd nodded slightly. "Same here, my mom also can be really protective," he revealed. 

"My parents were freaked out," Danny answered. Lydia nodded at Danny.

"Same here."

"What do you mean by freak out? They didn't disown you or something? Last I checked, Lydia was immune to the bite. And Danny is still human," Stiles worried.

"No, they didn't disown me. They were just worried," Danny chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Stiles. They'll come around," Lydia paused and made a face. "I think."

"Okay, good. So, are they alright with the pack situation? Or do they have any questions for Derek and me?" Stiles spoke.

"Danny and I talked about it beforehand and we explained everything. They're fine with it, as long as we're safe." Lydia responded.

"Thank you for letting me know. The same question applies to you two," Stiles spoke directing his words to Boyd and Erica.

"They don't want to know anymore. They're basically trying to avoid the fact that their missing teens were actually being housed by Derek Hale, an accused murder," Erica snarked. Boyd chuckled under their voices.

"Well that cannot be helped, since you two were in danger," Stiles conceded. "Give them time, they will come around eventually. My dad was overwhelmed at first. The accused murderer was both Scott and my own fault the first time. It was a misunderstanding. The second time, I have no idea why Scott went and did it again. He really should have had come up with something else!" he gave Scott a pointed look. Scott hid behind Isaac.  

 

 

Melissa showed up at the house in time to hear Stiles' outburst and see Scott cowering behind Isaac. "Stiles, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Stiles spoke curiously. 

"Why does Scott call you 'Mom'? I know you're like a mother to this pack. It's just odd," Melissa whispers.

"Did I ever explain to you about pack dynamics?" Stiles blinked confused. 

"Not really. We never really talked much about any of this," Melissa answered.

"Alright, it's time for you pups to leave, so Mrs. McCall and I can discuss pack dynamics. So go and bother Grandpa or Uncle Peter," Stiles told his cubs and pups. In reply Lydia gave Danny and the boys a look. Immediately Danny began pulling the protesting Jackson away. Allison and Isaac teamed up to drag Scott away. The curly brunette wolf wanted to remain. Boyd and Erica were already on their way out the door. Lydia was the last one to leave the room, closing the door behind her. Stiles turned to Melissa.

"So where should I begin?"

"Start at the beginning, please," Melissa answers.

"Okay, I did my research, I even asked Peter some questions. When I found out that Derek's parents never finished telling him everything he was supposed to know. So here goes, the Alpha is the leader of the pack..." Stiles went through everything he had researched and been told by Peter. At the end he concluded his speech. "...and that's everything. Any questions?"

"No, I got everything. The Alpha's mate is kind of like the mother of the pack. I got it," Melissa smiles.

"Yes, I am the pack mom," Stiles blushed. 

"Okay, making it clear. But I'm always 'Momma #1', understand?" Melissa jokes, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

 

 

The sun was high in the sky, the day of Peter and Chris's wedding dawned. Lydia was putting the final touches on the decorations for the wedding ceremony. She had managed to force Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, and Scott to help her put the decorations up. The hunter and Were team members and council members had showed up with various friends and allies. Stiles had recruited some Hunters who also moonlighted as chefs to cook the food, and keep the wolves out of the kitchen and away from the food until the wedding reception. Melissa, Erica, and Allison were keeping watch over the babies. Danny, John and Alan were getting the den ready for the wedding reception. 

Peter, Chris, Derek and Stiles were getting ready. 

"You ready for this?" Derek asks, helping his uncle with his tie. The man knew what dress Allison should wear to Homecoming but couldn't tie a tie without almost choking himself.

"I'm beyond ready. I spent years waiting for this," Peter responded.

Meanwhile Stiles was having the same conservation with Chris. "Are you ready for this?" Stiles spoke. Chris was pacing.

"Yes, I'm been waiting for this moment for over 20 years," Chris spoke.

In the meantime Lydia was ordering the boys around while they put up decorations.

The wedding wasn't large but it was beautiful nonetheless. It was the typical white with green accenting it. There was the front of the ceremony area where the grooms and the council member marrying them would stand. It had an arch in front of it with green vines wrapped around it to compliment the white.

The chairs where their friends and family would sit had vines wrapped around them too. The walkway was green as well, with white thread etched in it. It was an amazing sight.

Jackson grumbled as he finished wrapping the vines, with help from Boyd and Isaac. Lydia was inspecting the backyard. Finally she nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect, we're done here," she clapped her hands.

Derek came out with Peter. They walked to the front and stood there. Lydia hustled everyone to their seats and she took her own. The council member was up front with Peter. She gave him a sweet smile before the music started playing.

"We are gathered to witness the bonding of Peter Hale and Christopher Gallagher," the minster began.

Chris took Peter's hand and he gave it a squeeze. Peter smiled shyly, making Derek smile a little. They looked really happy.

Everyone watched as the wedding began and finished. Then it was time for the reception to begin. The moment the food was brought out, Stiles and Lydia took over. They barred the wolves from demolishing the food. While the chefs had made enough food, the pair wasn't taking any chances. The humans went first, and then the werewolves finally were allowed to have plates. Finally it was time for the dancing to begin.

"Okay, it's time for the father-son dance," Jackson smiled. He was too happy to snark, plus Danny wanted him on his best behavior. Chris gave Derek a nervous look before his father took his hand. Stiles was already tearing up and Danny had a HD camera videotaping the whole scene. Peter was smiling and chuckling at his nephew/father-in-law and his new husband.

"I'm not sure whether to feel awkward or smile," Derek voiced his feelings. Chris laughed into his chest and smiled at him.

"Thanks for this, Dad," Chris said. Derek smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Aww how sweet," Stiles was sniffling, while Isaac and Erica tried to comfort their mom. A moment later, the dance ended, and Peter switched places with Derek, who went over to comfort his mate.

Peter was twirling his husband around the dance floor, making him laugh. Little Tommy was squirming in Melissa's arms and he was making grabby hands at his parents. Chris saw this and pulled away from Peter for a sec. He hustled over to Melissa, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and took Tommy off her hands. He returned to Peter and placed the baby between them. They slow danced after that, while giving the baby kisses.

The dance floor was now packed. Stiles had pulled Derek on the dance floor. John was babysitting the twins, while several hunters and were council members cooed over the cubs. Erica dragged Boyd on the dance floor. The amused Danny had allowed Lydia to borrow Jackson for the moment. Allison was whirling into Apollo's arms, much to everyone's shock. 

Isaac was sitting and staring at everyone else when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Scott standing behind him. He smiled shyly and tried to turn around, but Scott caught his chin in his hand.

"Can I have this dance, Isaac?" Scott asked. Isaac beamed and nodded frantically. Scott chuckled and led him to the dance floor. Scott and Isaac were dancing closely together. 

The night ended and John offered to keep Tommy so the couple could enjoy their wedding night. Chris and Peter hustled out of the den and ran down to the yard. Derek gave them the Camaro on the condition that it doesn't smell weird when they give it back. They drove off into the night with the sign  _Just Married_ on the back of the Camaro.

 

 

_August 21, Beacon Hills_

  
The pack were gathered to say goodbye. The next day the pack members would go their separate ways to their new college lives. Scott and Isaac would remain behind to go to the local community college. Scott would be taking veterinary courses, while Isaac was studying to be a doctor. Lydia and Allison were heading back to Boston. Boyd and Erica were going to Virginia. Boyd would be enrolling in the Roanoke police Academy there, while Erica attended Hollins University to pursue a degree into writing. Jackson and Danny were heading to Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Danny wanted to become a video-game designer. Jackson wanted to be a photographer. Stiles planned to take on-line college courses. He flat out refused to leave his mate and cubs behind. 

"Gonna miss you guys," Scott said, hugging Lydia and Allison. They accepted it gratefully and nearly tackled Isaac with their own hugs. He smiled behind the sadness. Erica was next to pounce on him, kissing his cheek like it would be the last time. Boyd pat him on the back and hugged his little brother. 

Stiles hugged and kissed all his cubs, shedding a few tears. Derek and Melissa were right behind him. Peter and Chris were saying goodbye to Allison and Lydia, both wishing them well and telling them to Skype them to see little Tommy every week. John had a tight hold on Erica, who smiled at her grandpa's affection. Boyd had Melissa in a hug. They had everything packed and were ready to head for the airport.

Danny and Jackson hugged everyone else and then it was Derek's turn. When Jackson and Erica went to hug him, they inadvertently started a puppy pile. Eventually Stiles managed to get everyone off Derek, before everyone headed for the airport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the Epilogue. It's our last chapter of this fic! But Betsie and I have decided on something very important.  
> We decided to make this a series of fics! You'll have another story coming after this!
> 
> Everyone's happy!!! Thanks for reading and I'll see you later!


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk about the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this is the end. I'm so proud of this thing! It's been such an amazing journey and I couldn't have done it with Betsie. This was a major success.
> 
> Now, on with the chapter!

_December 25, 2018, Hale house, Beacon Hills_

 

The entire pack converged on the house. Screams of horror went up and  Reggie whistled innocently as the pack gave her suspicious looks. Lyon and Kyle came out of the den shaking their heads. Alex walked out and spoke to Reggie.

"Was that really necessary?"  
"Yes! He needs to be taken down a couple of pegs!" Reggie retorted.

 Kyle spoke in disbelief "Where did you find a complete encyclopedia of animal mating rituals, much less art/pictures of bestiality? And an actual textbook about Omega 101?" Stiles was shaking his head.

"There's a book?!" Jackson screamed into horror.

"That explains how Uncle Peter knew so much,” Derek sighed.  

Stiles broke in. "So who was your victim this time?"

"I think Reggie just got her revenge on Evan for the mistletoe prank. He screamed bloody murder when he opened that gag gift." Alex explained.

"He hits on anything that moves, so trapping him under the mistletoe won't work, and same applies to any mangas. He would enjoy the hentai pictures way too much! So, I had to come up with something new," Reggie crossed her arms defiantly.

Evan was shaking and he was ready to pass it. "I've been traumatized. My prank wasn’t that bad!" He yelled.

"You deserve it," Reggie fumed.

"You chose a really bad time to trap Reggie under the mistletoe with Madoka Fujisaki," Kyle pointed out.

"Guys, you all better stop. I will send you to bed without dessert tonight and I'll ground you," Derek threatened. Stiles was nodding in front of him, agreeing with every word his husband said.

"Fine, you win, Mom and Dad," Reggie relented before she left the room with Alex, Lyon and Kyle. Alex was apologizing to the group for her enigmatic friend. Kyle wasn't done not by a long shot,

"You know Reggie is dealing with her past, and not even in the mood for your stunts!" he replied to Evan.

"I'm sorry, alright? Let's just get inside and cool down before Dad makes good on his promise," Evan said, leading the way back into the house.

After the younger adults aged 19-20 left the room. Stiles collapsed into Derek's arms exhausted.

"Why are Reggie and her friends handfuls? They make Jackson and Scott look nearly tame."

"Maybe because Scott and Jackson have grown up. They have careers now," Derek supplied.

"True, Scott is a vet, and helping Alan with his vet practice, which means Alan has lot of free time to tend to his werewolves patients, now" Stiles recalled. "And Isaac is working his way through med school so he can become a pediatrician. Jackson is a photographer. Danny is a video games designer. Peter has even become a police consultant! He works with my dad,"

"Yeah. Erica is a writer and she's back home to release her book. Boyd is with her to apply for the vacant deputy job. Lydia is a math teacher and Allison is a daycare director," Derek added.

"The triplets are now 4 and a half, plus little Kevin is now 22 months," Stiles spoke.  "Boyd and Erica has their baby boy-Zachary, he is now 4 months;"

"Lydia and Allison have Ryan and Kieran. Ryan's 4 years old and Kieran's 13 months. Danny and Jackson have cute little Leilani. I can't believe she's already 3 months," Derek commented.

"And Tommy now has a baby sister Maria and she's 21 months," Stiles spoke. "We have Scarlet whom is now 2 and a half, and Malia, who is now 17 months."

"I knew one of our kids would be Kate. Scarlet is just like her old self. Malia may be human, but she's as strong as Laura and James," Derek responded.

"True and Scarlet still loves to play dress-up and play tea parties with her dolls and stuffed animals. It's a good thing Scarlet never has a shortage of playmates. Because the boys have started running away every time someone suggests tea party. And I knew Malia would be strong, she is your daughter too," Stiles poked Derek.

"I don't mean in strength, I mean in intellect. She is really smart for a baby," Derek smiles, pulling his husband close.

"Aw, I'm not that smart," Stiles blushed furiously, as he hugged Derek.

"Yes, you are," Derek said, kissing his hair.

"Okay, I can never win with you. What do you think of our pups? The Hunter council may have sent them for schooling. But they are now part of the pack now. Despite the fact that now all of them are human or were-wolves. I still wonder where and how Alex and Reggie managed to find them." Stiles snuggled to his husband/mate contently. 

"I have no idea, Stiles. But I'm damn thankful for them. Now, we have some people to punish," Derek smirks before leading Stiles back into the house. He sighed at they walked in.

"With your personality, I'm surprised your a diplomat. You wouldn't be able to sit down for a second." That little comment earned him a swift punch to the chest.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enough fluff because it's about to get angsty! Don't hate us!
> 
> Bye guys!


End file.
